This Life
by Arwengiverney
Summary: Set after Not Pictured. Follows Logan and Veronica one week per year over many years. LoVe LoVe Love
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Ok, this is my first ever Veronica Mars Fanfiction, and only my second fan fiction, so I'll appreciate any piece of advice! This story is AU, basically set over Veronica and Logan's lifetime. All events up to, and including, "Not Pictured" have happened. Each chapter happens one year apart, over the same week, and each chapter will have several parts (shall we say, one part per day of the week?). This story is LoVe!**

**Chapter One:**

Veronica paused, listening . Inside was quiet, save for the gentle breathing she could faintly hear through the thick wooden door. She smiled slightly, pushing the handle down, and stepping into the room. A male figure lay twisted in the sheets, one arm flung dramatically across the empty space besides him. The other arm cradled a pillow close to his face.

Veronica stepped out of her shoes and jeans, and crawled in next to him. Still sleeping, the man left go of the pillow and snuggled in next to her body. Veronica shut her eyes, peaceful at last, after a long and tiring day. It had been one week since Cassidy had leapt from the Neptune Grand, one week since her father had abandoned her at the airport, and one week since she and Logan had renewed a relationship that neither had really ever let go off.

All three events, linked yet separate, had served to completely re-write her future. The news of Cassidy's death left Neptune in shock. The families of the victims of the bus crash felt vindicated, while Dick Casablancas was devastated at his brothers loss. Mac had gone into reclusion, struggling to mourn the boy she knew, and hate the boy he turned out to be.

Veronica knew there was not going to be a happy ending to this event any time soon.

Keith leaving Veronica at the airport did not seem to have a happy ending either. After waiting til the final boarding call on her plane, Veronica had cancelled her seat. After talking her way out of a meeting with angry airports officials, and convincing them she wasn't a terrorist, Veronica had called Logan.

Breathing in the scent of the man wrapped around her, Veronica thought back to that day.

"_Miss me already? I knew I was pretty incredible, but its only been an hour. Aren't you still on the plane?"_

_Logan answered. Veronica smiled at his banter._

"_Actually, I didn't exactly make it on the plane. I need a favour."_

"_Ah! The infamous Mars line. I do feel special. What can my wondrous self do for you?" Veronica could hear the concern in his words. Clearly he was wondering why she wasn't on the plane. Well, she was wondering that too._

"_Pick me up? I'm at the airport still."_

_Logan was there in ten minutes. Veronica wondered how many road laws he had broken to get there so fast, then decided it didn't matter._

_Logan smirked at her as she got in. "Couldn't bear the thought of spending a week away from me?"_

_Veronica didn't respond, pulling out her cell phone and trying to call her father for the fifth time. She got his voicemail, again._

_Logan touched her arm, already driving._

"_Ronnie? What's happened?"_

"_My dad hasn't shown up. I don't know why."_

_Logan's eyes narrowed with concern._

"_Let's go back to Mars Investigations. Maybe he got caught up with whatever Kendall wanted."_

_Veronica scowled. "Unlike you, my father doesn't 'get caught up' with every piece of trash that walks by." She snapped, reflexively. Logan flinched, and continued to drive silently. Veronica regretted the words immediately._

_  
"Logan. Logan, pull over. Please."_

_Logan manoeuvred the Xterra to the side of the road, and sat stoically in his seat, staring at the window at nothing. Veronica moved closer to him, touching his face._

"_Logan? I'm sorry. I didn't meant that."_

_Logan turned away. "You only ever say what you mean, Veronica."_

"_I said everything would be alright. I meant that."_

_Logan looked at her. "We need to talk. Like, all cards on the table, lay it bare, talk."_

_Veronica nodded. "We will. Soon. Tonight, if you like."_

"_I like."_

_Veronica leant in, and stared at him, their lips almost touching . Logan closed the distance, seizing her mouth with his. Their kissing deepened, as he licked her lips, and she let him enter her mouth. Her tongue wrestled with his, and before either of them knew it, Veronica was straddling Logan, and his shirt was off. Logan paused, hands already undoing her bra strap._

"_Veronica. Ronnie, stop." Veronica stopped kissing his neck. She mock-glared at him, then smiled. Worry entered her eyes as she remembered their destination, and she slid reluctantly back to her seat, but not before planting one last kiss on his mouth. A kiss that promise so much more than groping in the drivers seat of his car. Logan shuddered, breathing deeply, trying to think un-sexy thoughts. Veronica grinned at him, noticing a certain predicament that hindered his ability to drive for the moment._

"_Want me to drive?" She asked casually. Logan looked at her, askance._

"_And trust you not to destroy my precious T-bird?"_

_Veronica gave him her best head tilt. Logan stopped breathing, losing all conscious thought as he stared at her. Veronica laughed, low and throaty._

"_I think you are going to have to."_

_Logan moved to the passenger seat without complaint. Veronica sat behind the wheel of the yellow monstrosity._

"_So- visible scratches are a no-no, but what's your view on shallow dents?"_

Veronica laughed out loud, remembering the expression on Logan's face when she said that.

"Thinking about me?" Came a sleepy voice from behind her head. She twisted round to gaze at the man, who was now considerably more awake than moments before.

"Yes, Logan, I was thinking of you. Of how ridiculously hot you look when you sleep."

Logan pretended to be offended. "I'm _always_ ridiculously hot, I'll have you know! You, on the other hand-" He paused, eyes roving up and down her body. "You haven't a hint of ridiculousness about you. Just pure hotness, albeit in a tiny blonde annoyance-bringing package."

Veronica laughed, and swatted him. He caught her hand, and held it dramatically to his chest.

"Just think, what an insane amount of hotness do we have in this bed right now? Between you and me, this place is going to erupt in flames any second now." He actually glanced around, looking for smoke. Veronica laughed deeply, clutching her sides.

Logan glanced back at her, a smile on his lips.

"Made you laugh." He sing-songed. Veronica pulled him closer to her.

"Yes, you did. Wanna make me do something else now?" Her eyes were suggestive, and Logan gulped, eyes darkening.

"Uh-huh."

He kissed her passionately. Veronica rolled on top of him, and Logan sat up, his hands curving around her back. Still kissing, Veronica began to pull off his shirt, only releasing his lips as she pulled the fabric over his head. Logan let his hands wander up her shirt, pulling at her bra strap. They paused, remembering the car incident, and what had happened when they finally arrived at the office.

"You ok?" Logan asked, caressing her skin. Veronica lent into his shoulder, nodding.

"Yeah, I am. Just- still sad. And angry."

Logan nodded, understanding. He, too, was sad and angry about that day.

_They had arrived at Mars Investigations, and quickly raced into the office. Keith was nowhere in sight, but a bright blue piece of paper lay on Veronica's desk. Veronica read it quickly, her face paling. Logan took her in his arms, leaning his forehead against hers. His eyes asked the question._

"_Gone" She answered flatly. "No details, just gone. To find someone. Damn that bitch." She growled. Logan took that to mean Kendall. She always did have perfect timing, he thought._

"_What else?" He was sure there was more._

_Veronica sighed. "Just that he loves me, isn't in danger, and will explain when he can. Wouldn't even leave me a note that I could get indignant over, would he." She half-muttered to herself. Logan held, unsure what to do. Veronica pulled back so that she could look at him._

"_And what's worse, he told me to stay with you."_

_Logan felt bemused. "Why is that worse?" And since when does Keith Mars trust me with his daughter? Since I saved her on the roof, he answered himself. Veronica smiled at him._

"_It's worse because I'd have stayed with you anyway, and now I can't even feel vindicated by doing something he'd be upset about."_

_Logan nodded, then frowned. "So you'd only stay with me to annoy your father?" he wasn't sure that was what she meant, but felt the hurt sinking in anyway._

_Veronica's eyes widened. "oh, no, no, you know I didn't meant it like that. I'd stay cause I'd want to- but it would be a bonus if it bothered my dad." She admitted, sheepishly._

_Logan let go of the hurt. "That I can handle. So- you think you're staying with me now, huh? You going to ask nicely?"_

_Veronica grinned slyly. "No. You're going to beg me to stay with you."_

_Logan laughed. "Ah- no. I can live without you. You'll be begging to stay after a day."_

_Veronica pouted. "Live without me? Not what you said at the alterna-prom."_

_Logan paused. "Really?" His voice was strangled. "What did I say, then?" He whispered, his eyes vulnerable. Veronica closed her eyes, pretending to remember._

"_That I broke your heart. That you thought we were epic- lives ruined, bloodshed, years and continents, epic. That you regretted what happened last summer, and you'd do it all over if you could."_

_She opened her eyes to see Logan with tears streaming down his face._

"_I meant it. Every word. Drunk or not, I meant it." He choked. Veronica felt tears in her eyes, even as she brushed his away._

"_I know. I know." She soothed. Logan cupped her face in his hands._

"_Did I tell you that I love you?" he asked, serious. Veronica shook her head, suddenly feeling scared. Of him loving you- or not?_

_Logan stared at her, biting his lip. "Well, I do. And I'm not sorry if that scares you. I am sorry that I didn't tell you that every day since last summer. I'm sorry that I gave you cause to hate me. To leave me."_

_Veronica shook her head. "I never hated you. And I'm not scared. Of you loving me. But I- I can't say it. Not here. Not just now."_

_Logan nodded, eyes lightening. She couldn't say it yet, he thought. Which means she could say it one day- and maybe, just maybe, she already feels it._

_He kissed her gently. "Lets go back to my place, then."_

_Veronica wiped her eyes. "When did I agree to stay with you?"_

_Logan thought about it, then suddenly lunged forward, and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder._

"_Now. When I didn't give you the choice."_

_He walked them out to his car, ignoring the strange looks of passing strangers._

_A car slowed to a stop as he fumbled for his keys, and struggled with a wriggling and yelling Veronica. The window rolled down._

"_What on earth are you doing with Veronica Mars, Logan?" Came Madison Sinclair's voice. Logan turned awkwardly, trying to balance Veronica on his shoulder._

"_Oh, you know, kidnapping her. My silly little girlfriend here thought she could run away from me, but" He chuckled. "I'm faster."_

_Madison gaped at him. "Girlfriend? After last time? I didn't think you would lower yourself twice."_

_Veronica waved at her, upside down. "Nice to see you too, Madison."_

_Logan glared at Madison. "Madison, Madison. I hardly call dating Veronica Mars as 'lowering' myself. Although I suppose you'd know all about lowering yourself, would you?"_

_Madison flinched at the barb. "Well, you two deserve each other. The son of a murderer, and the daughter of the man too stupid to catch the murderer."_

_Veronica sighed, still hanging over Logan's shoulder. "Not the most original call, Madison. Seriously, why didn't you try something about me being Neptune's biggest whore- oh , you want that title don't you?"_

_Madison sniffed, and drove off without replying._

_Logan lowered Veronica into the car. "Well, that was fun. Can't wait til the next run-in like that."_

_Veronica grinned at him. "One down, only the rest of Neptune to go!"_

_Logan climbed into the drivers seat. "I'm thinking we should get T-Shirts printed. "Yes, we're dating. No, your opinion does not matter."_

_Veronica laughed. "And matching hats. We could even sell them to our supporters."_

_Logan waggled his eyebrows. "What? Us? Supporters? How much are we paying them?"_

_Veronica pulled a face at him. She fell silent as they drove, concerned and disappointed with her father. What on earth could be so important that he would abandon me?_

"Veronica? Earth to Mars?" Veronica could hear Logan chuckling at his own joke, as she focused back on the present. She swatted him again.

"Very funny, Logan, but that one's already taken. It's Mac's line." Logan ignored her, choosing to focus on unbuttoning her top. Veronica soon lost track of all time and memories, as her senses and emotions overtook conscious thought, and her world narrowed to this bed, this man and life was good.

**Ok! That's it for Chapter One: Part One. Have no fear, Chapter One: Part Two is written, and ready, if you're interested. I need only one teeny tiny little thing first…why yes! You guess correctly. Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Ok, I just realised that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter. So.. I do not own Veronica Mars. If I did… well, it would probably suck. Lets all thank the gods for Rob Thomas, hey. On to Chapter One: Part Two.**

Veronica woke bathed in sunlight. She glared at the audacity of the happy sunlight disturbing her so early in the morning, and looked over to where Logan lay sleeping.

Veronica was still amazed, even after a week and one day of sleeping in the same bed as him, by how many dramatic poses the young man could make in one night.

Currently he was lying on his side, facing her. One hand was tucked adorably under his head, the other cradling his neck. He looked like an angelic cherub, complete with baby soft skin and innocence written all-over his face.

She blushed slightly, remembering the not-so innocent things they had been doing all night. Just the memory of what Logan had done to her body was enough to compel Veronica to scoot over and kiss him awake.

"Five more minutes, Ronnie. Five more-" His sleepy protest as cut off by Veronica's assault on his mouth. Not that he minded of course. After five minutes of intense making out (that's what he asked for, didn't he, Veronica reasoned), the couple paused for air.

Logan grinned down at Veronica, whom he had managed to wrestle beneath them during their wake up greeting.

"Did I ever tell you I loved you?" He kissed her neck. Veronica smiled at the sensation.

"Yes. Once or twice." Logan looked back up at her face, something unreadable in his eyes.

"One day I'll make you say it back. Then there will be no escape."

Veronica laughed, but the sound caught in her throat. She wanted to say it, but something, something deep wouldn't let her. Never mind, she told herself, Logan isn't going anywhere.

As if reading her thoughts, Logan whispered into her ear.

"I'll wait. Forever and a year. But that's the limit. So you got til the end of the world to say it, I guess."

Veronica kissed his neck.

"Won't take that long. Promise." It was all she could say to reassure him, and for now, it seemed to be enough. They had barely resumed their kissing when a shrill ringing penetrated the room. Logan groaned into Veronica's shoulder, all thoughts of sex interrupted.

"_Damn _the world, and its eternal interruptions to my reality!" He muttered, leaning across the bed to grab the phone.

Veronica continued kissing his neck and collarbone, nipping and licking playfully. Logan groaned again, for a different reason, before answering the phone.

"Alright, coitus-interruptus person, want do you want? I'm in the middle of doing someone much more important than you."

Veronica giggled into his shoulder, then heard Logan groan, for a third time and entirely new reason. He raised himself slightly off her, handing the phone to her.

"It would seem the person intent on interrupting our moment in paradise is none other than your own, greatly esteemed, gun-toting, daughter-abandoning, father."

Veronica grabbed the phone, feeling embarrassed and angry all at once.

"Dad? Where are you? What are you doing?"

"Veronica, let me say straight off the bat- I'm so sorry, honey. There's no excuse. I'm a terrible father."

Veronica felt some of her anger fade away.

"Yes, you are. Where are you?" She asked softly, running her free hand through Logan's hair for comfort. He instinctively began rubbing his hand in small circles over her back, looking concerned.

She smiled in reassurance as she listened to her father. After some minutes she said goodbye and hung up.

Logan looked at her expectantly. Veronica smiled wryly.

"Well, he says hi. And says he won't even mention your interesting phone greeting. As far as he's concerned, I'm sleeping in the spare bedroom, and you were just making a very bad joke."

Logan smiled in relief.

"Note to self: Never answer phone with sexual implications in greeting." He held his wrist to his mouth, speaking into an imaginary recorder. Veronica laughed.

"So where is he?"

"In Australia. I have know idea why. Or for how long. He wouldn't say" She sounded bitter, but shook her head, and smiled.

"But none of that matters. He's safe, he loves me and he is wracked with guilt. What more could I want?"

Logan considered it. "A really cool present? Like a boomerang. He better bring you back a boomerang. Or a koala." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I don't think they let you take the native wildlife as gifts. A boomerang, yes."

Logan looked intently at her.

"You're ok?"

"Yes." She whispered, serious. "I'm with you. Couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing."

Logan grinned devilishly.

"Really? I could think of a few things."

He proceeded to show her.

Two hours later, they were dressed, showered and ready to go. The plan for today was, as Logan put it, "fun, fun, fun, and maybe just a little bit of _dirty_ fun!".

They got into Logan's car, and headed for the beach. Agenda one on Logan's master plan was sun-baking, making out, and eating ice cream, "but not necessarily in that order, or in such separate categories".

Veronica was silent as they drove, and Logan kept turning to look at her. She glanced at him, a smile on her face.

'Honey, watch the road. Hospitalisation is _so_ not my idea of a hot date."

Logan pretended horror. "As if I would risk my baby just to look at you. I was just thinking, that's all." He smiled slightly as he drove, eyes firmly on the road in front of him.

Veronica was curious. "Thinking about what?"

He chuckled. "That night. Our first night in my apartment."

"Oh, you mean the one where we had that huge fight? The one in which I totally kicked your ass?"

"Yes, that night But I was more thinking of the incredibly hot sex we had straight after. In which I totally kicked your ass."

"Oh, Logan! I had no idea you were a woman-kicker. Shame, shame, shame!"

"Not my fault if you like it rough. May I compliment you on your endurance, however? You almost- but not quite- wore me out."

Veronica laugh, low in her throat. "You ain't seen nothing yet, baby." She teased.

Logan glanced at her, and shivered, his eyes dark. Veronica was amazed by the effect just a few words had on him. Thank god they had just reached the beach, and Logan parked the car abruptly.

He dragged Veronica onto his lap, and both of them thought back to their first night together.

"_Home sweet home!" Logan declared, dumping Veronica's bags on the foyer floor. Veronica walked around, taking in the new apartment._

_The day after Cassidy's death, after learning his father had been shot in the Grand, Logan had gone out and rented this place. The apartment was huge, of course, but bare. _

_She started mentally planing what she could do to make it into a home. Logan noticed the look on her face. He laughed, crossing the room to shake a finger at her._

"_Now, now, tiny blonde one, don't go turning my bachelor pad into a girly love nest. I wouldn't know how to explain it to the bimbos I bring here to have my way with."_

_Veronica raised her eyebrows at him. "And how would you explain _me_ to them? Seeing as how I'm staying here, apparently."_

_Logan chuckled. "I thought we'd use the old tie-on-the-doorknob routine. See, that way you can brings bimbos home too!" He drew her into his arms, and kissed her fully on the lips. Veronica broke the kiss, smiling._

"_I thought bimbos weren't you anymore." She said as Logan lowered her onto the couch. He looked at her in confusion._

"_When did I say that? I mean, of course I am!" He misread the look on her face. Veronica shook her head._

"_It was something you said that night. Alterna-Prom."_

_Logan sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. "I wish I could remember that night."_

"_Me too." Veronica whispered. Thinking about that night brought back memories of finding Kendall in Logan's room. Logan looked sad._

"_I'm not perfect." he said simply. "And I'm sorry about that morning. But I'm always going to make stupid mistakes. I'm not Duncan."_

_Veronica was annoyed by the Duncan reference. "Don't bring him into it." It came out sharper than she intended, and Veronica instantly regretted it._

_Logan stood up. "Why not? I mean, he can't come back to rescue you from me this time. So why not get this out of the way?"_

"_Duncan didn't rescue me from you. And I wouldn't have needed rescuing if you hadn't been so dead set on destroying yourself that summer."_

_Logan glared at her._

"_If you'd stuck with me, I wouldn't have gone so unhinged." he snapped._

"_I was trying to help you! You were dragging us down! I thought if I broke up with you, you'd realise you were being a jackass, and come back."_

"_Oh that's right! Miss Veronica Mars, always just Trying. To. Help! You would have helped by better by staying with me! By showing me you cared!"_

"_I didn't deserve to be upset anymore! Not after everything else I went through that year."_

"_And _I_ didn't got through as much as you did? I lost my girlfriend!"_

"_I lost my best friend! And every other friend I had, when you all made me chose between you and my father!"_

"_I lost my mother!"_

"_So did I!"_

"_My father fucked and killed my girlfriend!"_

"_Aaron tried to kill me!"_

"_Yeah, he tried to kill my other girlfriend!" he paused, unaware of the tears streaming down his face. "Then you broke my heart. Shattered it, and got back with Duncan two seconds later."_

_Veronica was shocked as she realised just how much she had hurt him_

"_You started fucking Kendall pretty quickly." Her heart wasn't in the fight anymore, and all she wanted to do was hold him._

"_You didn't waste anytime with Duncan. And I didn't love her." It was what he did not say that made Veronica cry. _

_That she slept with Duncan out of love, but never with him. He thinks I don't love him, she thought. Slowly she crossed to where Logan stood, and caressed his cheek._

_She brushed away his tears, and leant into his body, soothing him with gentle words._

"_Shh, shh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." They tumbled gently onto the couch as Logan's legs gave out. He crumbled into her arms, and cried. _

_She hugged him fiercely._

"_I won't leave. I won't leave you again" She chanted into his ear, over and over._

_Half an hour passed, and Logan slowly stopped crying. He looked up at her._

"_This isn't doing my psychotic jackass image any favours." He said quietly. Veronica smiled at him._

"_No, but it's doing wonders for your role as loving boyfriend ." She whispered, placing a kiss on his nose._

"_Really? I said so many hurtful-"_

"_All we did was get everything into the open. We have history, Logan. Last time we did this, secrets drove us apart. This time, I don't want to stuff it up, ok?"_

_Logan nodded. "Me either." he looked at her, almost shyly. "I love you."_

_Veronica didn't reply, instead drawing him into a deep kiss. Slowly she peeled his shirt off, as his hands buried themselves in her hair. There was a fierceness to his kiss, that Veronica reciprocated. _

_Their first time was going to be rough, pain-filled, and desperate. Not the ideal start to a normal relationship, but when had they ever been normal? This time round, Veronica decided to accept that._

_Logan all but ripped her shirt over her head. She gasped as he slid his hand into her bra, and began stroking her nipple. She kissed his neck, encouraging him. Quickly Logan tore her bra off, leaving them both topless. _

_Veronica's hands sought out his pants, tugging them open. He gasped and bit her nipple reflexively as she gripped him. She in turn moaned._

_Logan continued working on her breasts, murmuring words she couldn't understand as her body began to react to his mouth. _

_Suddenly Logan picked her up from the couch, and staggered towards his bedroom. Veronica made things difficult for him, one hand still in his pants, the other stroking his chest. _

_He reached the doorway, and groaned into her shoulder, slamming them against the wall. He let go of her waist, propping her up with his hips._

_Veronica whimpered as his hands found her thighs, and began rubbing her gently, through her jeans. She grabbed his head, lips seeking his, and they met with a crash, tongues violently wrestling for dominance. _

_Dropping her down, Logan knelt before her. He began stripping her of her jeans, covering her exposed skin with kisses as he went. Veronica gazed down at him, her hands in his hair. She was left wearing only her panties. Logan grinned up at her, eyes dark with lust._

"_Hello Kitty? I think I have a new nickname for you." Veronica let out a laugh that quickly changed into a groan, as Logan slipped his hand under her panties. _

_He gazed up at her as she shut her eyes, panting. Carefully moving his finger round in small circles, he felt himself hardening as he watched her facial expressions. Slowly standing up, without moving his hand, he traced her skin with kisses._

_Veronica opened her eyes, cheeks darkening. They kissed, passionately. Her hands unbuttoned his pants, and she pulled them to his knees. Logan then stepped out of them, still stroking her. _

_Veronica groaned, partly in lust, partly in frustration as she struggled to remove his boxers, eager to see him. He stepped back from her, removing his hand as he pulled off his one remaining item of clothing. _

_The look Veronica gave him as he stood naked before her was enough to make him harden completely. Staring at her, he wondered if he could hold off long enough to let her enjoy herself. _

_It was going to take all of his self-control. Veronica quickly closed the small distance between them, and Logan pushed her roughly onto the bed, covering her body with his. Logan lowered his head-_

"Hey! Some people didn't come to the beach to watch porn!" Dick's voice interrupted their make out session.

Veronica climbed off Logan's lap, flushing. He grinned at her, and opened the car door, climbing out.

Dick stood next to the Xterra, holding his surfboard. Veronica climbed out of the car slowly, feeling anxious as she came to stand next to Dick.

He didn't seem to notice. The last time she had seen him was at Cassidy's funeral, the previous day.

Then he had been withdrawn and silent. He stood there with blotchy eyes. Logan had fretted over him, while Veronica did her best to console a sobbing Mac. Neither of the couple had managed to assist the grieving pair that day.

Now Logan and Veronica stood staring at Dick, who looked back blankly.

"What, dude?" he asked. Logan shrugged.

"How are you, man?" He asked gently. Dick rolled his shoulders.

"Surf's up, man. So, like, you coming?" He avoided the question. Logan shook his head.

"Spending the day doing girly shit. I mean, I'm on a date with Ronnie." Veronica mocked-glared at him, but let it slide.

Dick nodded.

"Cool. Well, see you around." He turned and headed down the beach by himself. Logan looked at Veronica, who wrapped am arm around his waist.

"Everybody deals with grief in different ways. We better keep an eye on him over the next few days though." She paused. "Invite him round tomorrow. For games and dinner, or whatever."

Logan eyed her. "Really? You trust Dick in our apartment?" Veronica felt a thrill in her stomach at the 'our', but just nodded. They walked down the beach, hand in hand.

Ok, that's it for this day. I am getting to a plot, I promise! Up until this point I've had to cover all the events, leading up till this time, so from the next day I'm getting into an actual storyline. There will, of course, be plenty of LoVe. But not much angst between them, I feel they have had enough of that, really. So... reviews, reviews, my pretties, and I will post the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Ok, disclaimer time! I am in no way associated with Veronica Mars, outside of being a really obsessive fan, with too much time on her hands. **

**And I just wanted to thank all the wonderful, amazing people who have reviewed. You guys are really incredible, and I can't tell you how much it means to get those reviews.**

**Special points to Raedox and BuffyBc for reviewing both my updates, and leaving such great comments!**

**Note: This chapter starts off on the same day as the last, then continues onto the next day. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone!**

"You know," Logan murmured. "It would be really hot if you took that annoying little skirt off about now."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"You mean the annoying little skirt that is the only thing keeping me from being naked?"

"You are wearing a bikini top" Logan reasoned.

"Yes, no thanks to you. Did you honestly think I wasn't going to notice you _untying_ my top?"

Logan smirked.

"Actually, I was counting on you noticing." He rolled over, wrapping himself around Veronica.

They were lying in the sand, at the end of the day, watching the sunset. It had been the perfect day, the perfect date. After spending a few hours sun bathing at the beach, Logan had driven them to an exclusive restaurant (Italian, naturally), where they had dined alone overlooking a beautiful garden.

After lunch, they had walked along the board walk, before heading back down to the beach just as the sun slipped to the edge of the horizon. Logan had been persistently trying to undress Veronica for the better part of ten minutes.

"Logan! I mean it, can't you wait til we get home?" Veronica battered his hand away for the umpteenth time. Logan grinned at her, holding his hands up.

"Ok, ok, but we better be leaving soon."

She rolled her eyes, but settled into his chest, relaxed.

He held her gently, without making any moves. He was still a little amazed that she there here with him, after spending so long apart. He really doesn't want to stuff things up again, ever, so he listens to anything she says. This is his life, he decided as he breathed into her hair, this is the woman he wants everything with, and damn if he's going to fuck it up.

Veronica noticed he's behaving himself, and started counting, expecting roving hands within minutes. When he didn't shift, she blinked in surprise. Since when does Logan Echolls actually listen, she wondered. Well, she supposed, I'm the one who doesn't listen. The one who runs away without talking to him. She glanced up at him surreptitiously. This time I'll listen, she promised silently.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

His kiss was long and meaningful, tongue probing and delicious. It sent shockwaves down her back as he devoured her mouth.

Veronica clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck, her legs seeking purchase on his waist. Logan backed her into a wall, his own hands clutching her upper legs. The kiss continued, despite a small voice in their minds screaming for oxygen.

Logan balanced Veronica against the wall, moving his hands to her lower back, reaching under her shirt. He stroked her skin, and she gasped at the contact. It was as though all her nerve endings led straight to between her legs. Logan pressed her firmly to his body, ad she felt the beginnings of his erection against her stomach.

The kiss finally broke as their lung gave out, and Logan's mouth moved kiss her cheek, her chin, her neck, her-ah! He kissed that spot on her neck, and she half-gasped, half-moaned. Her hands left his neck, and travelled lower, feeling the muscles on his back, defined and taunt under the heightened senses on her fingertips.

His shirt was bothering her, so she struggled to pull it off. Logan help her, ridding himself of the offending material quickly. He refrained from kissing her for a moment, vainly trying to open the door they stood next to. Veronica continued to work her hands up and down his back, placing kisses on his collarbone and neck.

"Just let me- ah!- get the damn door- oh. Veronica." He moaned into her shoulder as her hands slipped under his pants. Her fingers wrapped experimentally around him, drawing a gasp from both of them. Logan continued to frantically open the door, even as Veronica moved her hands slowly across his shaft.

Finally the door gave in, and Logan and Veronica fell through the open space, into the foyer. Logan kicked the door shut , as they hit the wall. Veronica hadn't lost her hold on him, and Logan gasped and moaned into her shoulder, hips beginning to move of their own accord.

Not to be out done, his hands sneaked inside her shirt, unfastening her bikini top. He cupped her breast gently, thumb moving across her nipple in short, rough jerks. Veronica groaned, and her fingers tightened in response around him. Logan's eyes all but rolled into the back of his head.

"Hello, Veronica. Logan, would you mind, um, stepping away from my daughter."

Logan and Veronica froze.

"Dad?" She asked meekly, hiding her face in Logan's shoulder. Logan tensed as she slid her hands out of his pants, his breath hitching.

"The one and only. I'm going to wait in the living room while you two- freshen up. And try and imagine you as an innocent five year old. Who wants a pony for Christmas."

" I still do want a pony for Christmas" Veronica muttered, face scarlet.

They heard Keith fee the room, and Logan gently lowered Veronica to the floor.

"What is with that man, and interrupting us? Does he have some sort of radar built into you?"

Veronica shuddered.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Logan was still looking lust-dazed, and hadn't fully let go of her. The closeness of their bodies told Veronica he was still more than enthusiastic about continuing. As she gazed into his eyes, she was almost tempted to escape down the hall to their bedroom, and forget about her father sitting in the living room.

"Oh god, my father's back!" It suddenly hit her, and she slipped our of Logan's grasp, pausing only to kiss him quickly, before racing into the living room. Logan sighed and looked down.

"We'll give them two hours, then she's all ours again, ok?" He spoke to his pants, before following Veronica into the living room.

Keith and his daughter were hugging on the couch. Logan sat across from them, uncomfortable. The last time he had witnessed such a reunion was the morning after Cassidy's death, and then he had fled, not knowing his place.

This time, however, he knew he belonged here, in his apartment with his girlfriend. He just was not sure what he was supposed to _do._

Finally, Veronica pulled away from Keith.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her voice a mixture of relief and anger.

Keith ducked his head, apologetic.

"In Australia. I told you that much."

Veronica glared at him, arms folded. Keith sighed.

"Mrs. Casablancas found some information about-" He hesitated, glancing at Logan. Veronica stood up, and moved across to sit next to Logan, taking his hand.

"He stays." She said quietly, looking her father straight in the eye. Logan, for one, was shocked. Her father meant the world to Veronica, and this simple move was equivalent to her choosing Logan over him. Keith's face flashed with some indescribable pain, then resolved itself to aggrieved acceptance.

"I wasn't going to ask him to leave. I was more worried about what I had to say." Veronica nodded slowly, but didn't move away, or release Logan's hand.

Keith nodded back, shifting in his seat.

"Kendall ave me information about Aaron's killer." he said softly, watching Logan.

The young man stiffened, and dropped his eyes to the floor. The past week and a bit since Cassidy's suicide, Veronica living with him, and everything else, he had barely began to sort through the emotional reaction of losing his father.

Not that 'father' was a word he wanted to use for that man, but he had been a major part f Logan's life, good or bad, and he had yet to deal with the repercussions of his death.

Logan vaguely became aware of Veronica's concerned gaze. He smiled tightly at her, trying to look reassuring.

"I'm fine." He said under his breath, stroking her thumb with his. Keith continued.

"She found information pertaining to the identity of the killer, and once I realised who it was- I had to go. To protect Veronica."

Both Logan and Veronica's heads shot up at that.

"What?" Veronica asked, confused. "Who on earth did it? And why would it affect me?"

Keith took a deep breath.

"It was Duncan."

Both Logan and Veronica recoiled at that.

"Duncan. Duncan." Logan chanted over and over, his eyes glazed. Veronica was still clutching his hand, and frowning. Keith hurried on before they had a chance to respond.

"Technically, it was Clarence Weidman, on Duncan's orders. I tracked Duncan back to Australia with the information Kendall had obtained. I left to find him as soon as I could because- Kendall was threatening to take her information to the police. If she did, Duncan would be extradited- and Veronica's part in his escape with baby Lilly would be exposed."

Veronica dropped her head, leaning into Logan as she was filled with such exhaustion.

Logan rubbed his free hand across her lower back, his mind racing. He looked at Keith.

"And when you found him? How is he?"

"I found him living in a beach town with Lilly. He was shocked to see me." A slight grin at that. "As for how he is? You can ask him that yourself, tomorrow."

Veronica's head shot up, and she let go of Logan's hand. She stood and moved back towards her father.

"What? He's being extradited? Why didn't you say so earlier? What's happening to Lilly?"

Keith tried to calm her, while Logan watched her with misery.

One word about Duncan, and she let go of him. He tried to rationalise her shock, to believe that she hadn't leapt away from him as soon as Keith said Duncan was coming home, but- his already overwhelmed emotional state left him on the verge of tears.

He choked them back, and stood. He glanced at his girlfriend, who was still glaring at her father. Logan stepped towards the door, intent on leaving, when something Keith said caught his ear.

"Duncan's not being extradited. He's being cleared of all charges!"

Veronica stared at him.

"What?"

"Cleared of all charges. The Mannings realised they had no claim to the baby, and dropped the kidnapping charges. Duncan's coming home with Lilly."

Veronica stared at him wildly. She turned to look at Logan, confusion on her face as she realised he stood by the door, not at the couch. He shuffled uncomfortably, not meeting her gaze. Veronica's eyes narrowed.

"Dad, we'll be back. I need to talk to Logan alone."

"Actually, I have something to do now, so, how about I meet you back at home later?"

Veronica bit her lip.

"Well, um, I'll meet you at the apartment, but- it's not entirely home anymore."

Keith flinched, and Logan looked up with interest. "I thought you might say that. Almost everything you own seems to be strewn around this place." He said, half jokingly. Veronica took his hand.

"Dad." She smiled at him. "I'm not saying I'm moving out, per say. Just that I sort of live here too. Well, with Logan, wherever he is."

Logan stared at her in shock, but refraining from doing anything that might scare her father into forcibly removing her. Like tipping his head back and screaming with joy, and picking Veronica up, and never putting her down again.

Keith shook his head. "You kids. I leave for a week, and when I come back-" His words got a little choked, and he hastily hugged Veronica.

"Ok, sweetheart. We'll talk about this when you get ho- back to the apartment."

With that, he left, slipping quickly out the front door. Veronica stared after him for the longest time, before turning to face Logan. She looked decidedly nervous.

"So I suppose you want me to pack my stuff, and leave?"

Logan looked at her in horror.

"Why on earth would I want you to do that?' He asked.

"Because I just implied to my gun-wielding father that we were serious enough to be moving in together without discussing it with you?"

Logan chuckled, all thoughts of her leaving him out of his head.

"On the contrary. I was flipping out, trying to think how I could get you to stay when he got back. You just saves me from having to break my arm and leg."

Veronica raised her eyebrows.

"Break your arm and leg?"

Logan nodded, very seriously, as he wrapped his arms around her.

'I figured, if I was that injured, I would need a full-time carer, and you're too jealous to let some hot nurse live with me- so you would stay here."

Veronica stared at him, then shook her head.

"You are… such an idiot." She drew him into a kiss, just to wipe the jackass grin off his face.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Logan and Veronica sat on a bench in front of Dog Beach. They were silent, uncomfortably awaiting the arrival of Keith- and Duncan. Logan could not stop fidgeting, twisting and turning in his seat. Veronica rolled her eyes at him.

"Logan! Calm down, will you. You're giving me motion sickness just _watching_ you."

Logan tensed, stopping all movement. He opened his mouth a few times, struggling to speak. She took his hand, in an attempt to be reassuring. Logan glanced down at their entwined hands, and all but broke down.

"Veronica, I don't want you to see him. I mean, I know, I get that you love him, and that you have history and that you were the perfect couple-"

"Logan" Veronica interjected.

"And I get that he's so much better than I am. He's less screwed up, and more stable, and-"

"Logan!"

"You get to be _normal_ with him, but, Veronica, I need you. I love you, and I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you, not again, and-'"

"Logan, I love you."

"And if it's what you really want, then fine, but- what?"

Veronica cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you." She whispered, staring deeply into his eyes.

Logan stared back, in shock.

"Say it again." He croaked, still unsure if he had heard her right.

"I love you, Logan Echolls. I love you."

Logan's face all but split in two with the force of his grin. He sat back in his seat, limp. He kept grinning.

"Really?"

Veronica rolled her eyes, but refrained from making any snarky comments.

"Yes, really. I love you, I'm not leaving you." Logan shook his head, then it all seemed to hit him at once. He leapt from the bench, and swung Veronica into his arms.

Laughing madly, he swung them round and round in circles, holding her as close as he could. Veronica started giggling, and could not stop, her sides hurting.

Finally Logan stopped swinging, and stood, holding her with her legs over one arm, supporting her back with the other. He grinned at her, then looked over a staring family, who were obviously wondering what was going on.

"She loves me" He crowed happily at them. The family smiled and laughed, shaking their heads. Logan turned to the next passing person, a woman with a dog.

"She loves me, you know." He said chattily. The woman raised her eyebrows, and bit her lip.

"Good for you, then." She said, walking away quickly. Veronica just laughed, and kissed Logan's cheek.

He swung round excitedly, turning to the next face.

"She loves ME!" He cried, then stopped, almost dropping Veronica. The happy couple stared back at the bemused expressions on Keith and Duncan's faces.

**Annnnnd…. Stop. That's my version of a cliff-hanger. Kinda lame, hey? Hee. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter now, so should be up in a few days, but no promises. I just broke my nose (and spent my 18th birthday in HOSPITAL), so I'm recovering, and doing all that school work I missed out on. Who knew Photography theory could be so damn boring? Please review if you have time, I, like all authors, adore feedback, critical or not. Tell me what you thought of this one. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

Veronica stared at Duncan, as she lay in Logan's suddenly tense arms. The young man stared back, face impassive. He hadn't changed, physically, but Veronica was willing to bet he had in other ways.

His eyes told her so.

Keith cleared his throat, ending the staring contest.

"Let's have lunch" he suggested, indicating the bags he was holding.

"Italian?' Veronica said, faux-cheery. Logan let her drop to the ground, but his hand stayed against her back. It was comforting.

"Yes, Italian. I value my status as greatest father in the world, so why would I risk it by not getting your favourite food?"

They headed over to a nearby table. Veronica dropped back, giving Logan's hand a squeeze first, to greet Duncan. They stared at each other, nostalgia overwhelming them.

"I have to admit, I was kind of hoping to find you boyfriend-less and still hung up on me." Duncan said, a joking smile on his face. It didn't really reach his eyes, though.

Veronica bit her lip, sighing.

"I'm sorry. I am." She said, seeing the look on his face. "Not for Logan, because that means too much to me. But for this. For you getting to come back, for you being free- and finding your home changed. I know how it feels to find yourself living a different life in the same place you've always known."

Duncan seemed on the verge of tears. She did understand, more than anyone really, and it meant the world knowing she cared. Even if it wasn't the way he wanted her to care.

"Thanks." Was all he could muster. Veronica drew him into a hug, a friendly one. The guy needed a friend.

She sat automatically next to Logan, wrapping her hand around his. He smiled at her, eyes trusting. It was amazing just how much three little words could affect someone. Veronica made up her mind to say them more often.

Keith noisily spread out lunch, and Veronica and Logan dropped their gaze. Duncan was looking uncomfortable again.

"Where's Lilly?" She asked, eagerly accepting her plate. Duncan smiled, a look of pure happiness on his face at the mention of his daughter.

"She's with the social worker. She has to stay there until we get the final legal work settled." He looked a little sad at that, but smiled at the table.

"Then she's legally mine."

Veronica smiled back, glad.

"So, Australia, huh?"

"Mmn. Seemed as good a place as any. Incredible beaches. Some of them put Neptune to shame."

Logan spoke up for the first time.

"Really? Wow, we should go sometime, hey Ronnie?"

Keith frowned at him.

"Stop offering to take my daughter out of the country, Logan. I'll still have a gun waiting for you when you return."

Logan pulled a face, discreetly, causing Duncan to laugh. Veronica felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders as they slowly relaxed into normality.

Lunch progressed with ease from then on. They talked about everything that Duncan had done since his escape. They talked about Veronica and Logan's final year at Neptune High, and finally about the night on the Neptune grand roof.

Keith felt tears in his eyes as Veronica recounted the events for Duncan.

He hated that he hadn't been there for her, but hearing what Logan had done, and watching the way the young man sat protectively next to his daughter, constantly touching her, reassuring her, made Keith feel happy.

He didn't expect to feel happy, as he watched the man who loved his daughter as much as he did. He wanted to hate Logan, to lock Veronica away, and forbid Logan to ever see her again.

Yet, he knew instinctively, that they belonged together. Needed each other more than most teenage couples did. He had a horrible feeling these two were going to end up married, and then he would officially be the second most important man in Veronica's life.

Eventually, lunch came to an end. Duncan stood, a little sad to end the reunion. Veronica pulled him into a hug, then let Logan do the same.

"I've missed you, man." He admitted. Duncan smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

The two best friends smiled at each other. Logan looked out over the beach.

"You know," He started, a sly look in his eyes. "I'm willing to bet I still surf better than you."

Duncan shook his head, laughing. "No way, man. All those months in Australia? I can kick your ass."

Logan smirked. "We're on, then."

Veronica rolled her at her Dad.

"Looks like I'm doing the shopping alone then." Logan looked guiltily at her, having completely forgotten that they had planned to restock the kitchen after lunch.

"Don't worry, Logan. I'll go with her. I doubt you're any use to her, anyway." Keith teased. Logan looked affronted.

"I just so happen to be plenty of use to her! I-" Veronica cut him off with a kiss, worried he was about to mention things she'd prefer not to be mentioned in front of her father and ex.

"I'll see you at home, later. Ok?" She said meaningfully. Duncan looked a little confused at the 'home' reference, but stayed quiet.

Logan kissed her quickly, with a smile. "I'll it up to you, honey." He whispered into her mouth. She closed her eyes at the mental images his voice reminded her of.

"You better." She threatened jokingly. They moved apart, albeit reluctantly. Veronica whispered one last parting shot.

"I love you."

Logan seemed to physically jolt at her words. The look in his eye, just before he affected his casual demeanour, promised a wonderful night in return for those happy three words. Veronica couldn't help but adore his reaction to her.

The foursome parted, Logan and Duncan heading for the beach and surf; Keith and Veronica making tracks to the shopping centre.

Once the father-daughter team were settled in Keith's car, Veronica tensed.

When Veronica and Logan had arrived at the apartment (my home, Veronica tried to convince herself) the night before, Keith had refused to discuss Veronica's apparent change of address.

All he had said was that he wanted some time to think, and that Logan and her were welcomed to stay the night. Which meant that Logan ended up on the couch, while Veronica slept in her bedroom, staring at a roof that no longer seemed like hers anymore.

During lunch, however, Veronica had sensed that Keith had come to some decision about her move into Logan's apartment.

She was right.

"Ok, honey, here's the deal. I get that you-" He struggled. "Love Logan. A good more than your average 18 year old."

Veronica nodded, biting her lip.

"And I get that that it's really my fault, because I did tell you to stay with him. And I did abandon you." he said quietly. Veronica grabbed his hand, and held it.

"I still love you, Dad. And I'm not even angry anymore. Or hurt."

Keith smiled a little but continued.

"I also get that you two aren't exactly leading a monks lifestyle over there."

Veronica realised what he was implying, and let go of his hand, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"So here's my proposal. You spend the week at his-your apartment. Come home for weekends. Bring Logan if you want. He can stay in your room, under threat of my gun, of course."

Veronica looked at her dad in amazement.

"What? No protests? No locking me away and ordering Logan to never come near me again?" Keith blushed at that one.

"Well, I entertained the idea- but no. You're eighteen. I don't have a legal say in this. And I want you happy. Of Logan's what makes you happy, then fine. Besides, I sort of like the kid."

Veronica felt her jaw hit the floor of the car.

"You, Keith Mars, just admitted to _liking_ Logan Echolls?" She looked out the window. "Where _are_ the locusts?"

Keith laughed. "Alright, but don't tell him I said it. His ego is big enough."

Veronica nodded in agreement. "This is true. Although maybe such an admission would shock him into silence for a few days. I wouldn't mind if he stopped talking for a few days."

Keith shook his head. "But just imagine the backlash of the day after he recovers. Plus the incredible stroke to his ego. It'd be like living with something the size of Mount Everest."

They parked next to the supermarket, and exited the car, laughing.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Logan and Duncan walked into Logan's apartment, dripping wet, and laughing. Logan dropped his things into a pile on the foyer floor. He glanced at the puddles of water.

"Ronnie is going to flay me." He said solemnly. Duncan also examined the sopping piles of clothing.

Armed with surfboards cajoled from two young boys, the best friends had leaped straight into the water, fully clothed and shoed. The on-lookers were bemused, watching the two of them surf surprisingly well, considering the fact that they were dressed.

Once they had exhausted the surf, concluded they were evenly matched, and returned the boards to their owners, the friends had climbed back into Logan's X-terra, and driven back to Logan's place.

Duncan's attention was firmly on the mess they had just created.

"I think you may be right. Veronica is fairly adamant about cleanliness."

Logan chuckled. "Yup, she sure is. You should have seen the look on her face the other day when I tried to make a smoothie with the new blender we brought. Turns out, you supposed to _close_ the lid before you turn it on."

Duncan laughed at Logan, who smirked. "She yelled. And yelled. God, she has good lungs. In the end, I had to shut her up by-"

He broke off abruptly, realising who he was speaking to. Duncan noted the uncomfortable look on Logan's face.

"Hey, man. Look, it's all in the past, right?' He referred to his and Veronica's relationship. He looked at Logan, curious.

"Just how do you feel about Veronica? I mean, you guys are living together.." He trailed off. Logan took a steadying breath.

"How do I feel about her? She's love. She is everything. She personifies everything in life that I love, because she is everything I love. She healed me.

She broke down walls and barriers, and she built me up again. And she could walk away. She could tell me, 'you're fixed', and walk away- but she won't. She needs me as much as I need her.

She loves me, _loves_ me, as much as I love her. I hold her hand, and it's like we're whole, we're complete. I'm done, whipped, whatever.

There is nothing I wouldn't do for her, and she knows it, and accepts it. My girl, my Veronica, is- perfect is not the word. She is- existence. She is me.

She is my lungs, my heart, my body, my mind, my soul, my laugh, my tears.

I'm going to marry her one day. We'll have kids, and live lives. Our life. We'll fight and rage and loathe but never stop loving. It's too big, too complete.

Oxygen has less importance to me. Hell, I'd throw away all my money, all my friends, my goals, my interests- just to make her happy. Just to have her with me."

Duncan stared at him.

"You know," he said slowly, "You could have just said you love her."

Logan smiled. "That's what I did just say."

Veronica pulled her ear away from the door, tears cascading down her cheeks. That Logan loved her, she knew, but that he was so sure of her love, of their love- meant the world to her.

She waited impatiently in the kitchen, where she had been unpacking right as Logan and Duncan had noisily entered the apartment. She heard them head off to the shower, Logan directing Duncan to one of the spare bedrooms.

Finally, the guys walked into the kitchen. They were surprised to see Veronica standing by the fridge.

Logan crossed over to her, kissing her hair as he pulled the milk from the fridge door.

"Hey, sugarpuss. When did you get home?".

Veronica smiled up at him.

"Just a minute ago. I was wondering where you were."

Duncan watched the couple interact.

They seemed so at ease with each other, completely different to the way they had acted just before he had left. He could feel his heart breaking for the second time since Logan's speech.

Logan's words had crushed his dreams of winning Veronica back, but seeing them together was like wiping those shattered dreams up, and throwing them out to sea.

Duncan shifted uncomfortably.

"I should go. Have to see the lawyers and stuff."

Veronica looked away from Logan, disappointment clear on her face.

"You can't stay for dinner?"

Duncan felt sick at the thought.

"Ah, no. I can go see Lilly tonight, briefly. Maybe when she's back with me, we'll come over."

Veronica beamed.

"I'd love that! I want to see how much she's grown."

Logan wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know," He said, an evil glint in his eye, "We could always invite your father over, if you're that desperate for a guest."

Veronica raised her eyebrows.

"Um-no. Not that desperate. Ever."

Logan grinned at her, and they got lost in each other's gaze.

Duncan remembered, with a sickening feeling in his stomach, Keith mentioning that the couple had spent the night at his apartment.

Which meant they hadn't had any time _alone_ since yesterday.

And knowing Logan, they were probably thinking about one thing right now.

"I really have to go.' he said, and rushed from the room. He paused in the foyer to collect his sopping clothes.

Veronica stared after him. She turned to her boyfriend.

"What else did you say to him?"

Logan opened his mouth to protest, then raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"What do you mean, 'else'? Were you ears dropping?"

Veronica blushed. "No. Okay, yes."

"What did you hear?"

"Just the part where you told Duncan- how you felt about me." She trailed off.

Logan blushed a little.

"You heard that?' He mumbled.

"Yes. I love you, Logan." Veronica reached up for a kiss.

The kiss deepened, and quickly, Logan had picked her up, and was carrying her to their bedroom, laughter echoing down the hallway.

They were so caught up with each other that they failed to notice Duncan, still standing in the foyer with his clothes dripping in one hand, tears trailing down his cheek as he stared after his best friend and the love of his life in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

**Ok, first up, I'd like to apologise for taking so long to update. Well, I think it was a long time. This chapter started, and I had every intention of it being the usual 2 thousand-ish words that I write- but the damn characters got out of hand and kept writing more lines. I swear I had nothing to do with it; I was an innocent bystander dragged into the addictive world of LoVe.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, to all those amazing, magnificent, fantastic people that reviewed.**

**You are legendary.**

**I'm not sure how this chapter went, because as I said, the only thing I was doing was pressing the little black keys on my keyboard. So any comments, good or bad, are welcomed if you have the time.**

The world was blue. Intense, dark blue, like the sea after a storm. It was disorientating. Veronica's half-conscious mind struggled to make sense of this mysterious addition to her world.

Finally, a muffled voice next to her shoulder cleared it all up.

"Honey, I get that we're both really just kids at heart- but is it necessary that you turn our bed into a cubby house? This whole holding-the-sheet-over-our-heads is constricting the oxygen."

Veronica realised with a start that she had the sheets tugged up over her head. The very intense blue sheets that Logan had insisted on buying.

"Sorry." She apologised, releasing the sheets, and snuggling into Logan's side. He wrapped his arms around, breathing into her hair.

"We should have a fight." He suggested by way of conversation.

"Good morning to you too, lover. What brought this idea to your mind?"

"Sex, actually." Veronica twisted her head to look him in the eye, one eyebrow raised.

"Sweetheart… one day someone is going to have to teach you how to form a conversation. This? Is not a conversation. By any standards."

Logan rolled his eyes dramatically. Veronica wriggled against him.

"Explain." She demanded.

Logan buried his head into her hair.

"I was thinking," His muffled voice started, "last night, while we were resting between rounds."

Veronica giggled at his description. Logan continued, rubbing his hand on her stomach.

"And I realised, we haven't had a real fight yet."

"And that's a bad thing because…? What about that one we had the day Dad left?" Veronica asked, bemused and puzzled.

"That doesn't count. That was more.. Just us clearing the air."

"Ok, what about the smoothie incident? I remember a whole lot of yelling then."

"No, _you _were doing a whole lot of yelling. I merely picked you up, and gave you a better use for your mouth."

Veronica smiled at the memory.

"Ok, that's fair enough. But, why do we have to have a fight?"

"Because of the hot make-up sex we'd get to have." Logan answered simply.

Veronica laughed, and kicked him gently. She frowned.

"And our normal sex is not so hot?" She felt concerned, being a lot less experienced than Logan.

Logan hugged her.

"No, no, no." He started to kiss her neck. "Our normal" Kiss. "Sex life" Kiss "is incredibly" Kiss. "Amazingly hot,' Kiss. "and I couldn't ask for anyone better". More kisses.

Veronica felt appeased. When Logan said something, it was always from the heart, so she didn't doubt him.

"Ok… Um, Logan, I'm mad at you."

He chuckled. "Gee, Ve-ron-i-ca. What now?" He played along. Veronica thought desperately.

"Ah…I'm mad about… oh! Those giant puddles of water you left in the foyer. Yes, I'm mad about that."

"You meant the giant puddles of water that I cleaned up, right before making you dinner in bed?"

"Ah, yes. Those ones. Guess I'm not so mad. Ok, maybe you're mad at me?"

"Yes! Yep, I'm furious." Logan even nodded his head emphatically.

"About?" Veronica queried.

"Oh, you know, that thing you did, with the thing, at that place." Logan gestured vaguely.

"Riiight. Got anything more specific?"

"Can I bring up old arguments?"

"Which ones?" Veronica asked suspiciously.

"Ones that won't result in me sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight?"

"Are there any?"

"Probably not. Damnit, we used to fight so well. Can I call you a whore for old times sake?"

"Sure, and I'll call you a psychotic jackass. We'll make witty, venom-laced comments for a few minutes, then venture into the hurtful, and walk away."

"Good times, hey. Did I ever forgive you for planting that bong in my locker?"

"Yes, about the time I helped you with Lily's memorial. We shared a moment."

"That we did. It was a nice moment. We should have more moments."

"I'd consider the past week and a half to be a 'moment', wouldn't you?"

"Mm-hmm. Of course, I have this amazingly short term memory problem. So, maybe we should do a refresher course?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, first up, I'd like to point out the clothing you are wearing is completely inappropriate for this course."

"Oh, forgive me." Veronica said sarcastically. "What should I be wearing?"

"Something that will help refresh my memory of the past week…absolutely nothing."

Veronica sat up, and began to slide her top off. Logan watched intently, obviously concerned with recalling every last detail.

"You know, I doubt you were ever this focused in any of your classes." Veronica commented, as she turned away from him, revealing only her naked back. Logan smirked, trying to turn her around.

"The topic was never this fascinating." He groaned theatrically as Veronica slipped off the bed, moving further away from him.

"Name the first twenty elements on the periodic table."

She swayed gently, back still to the bed. Logan sat up, the sheets gathering around his waist. He wore nothing from the waist-up, and Veronica was sorely tempted to craw straight back into bed, but she was enjoying the chance to tease him far too much. Logan glared at her.

"Ok. Hydrogen, ah, helium, lithium, beryllium-" He stopped at she turned to face him, arms carefully covering herself. He stared at her, and she felt self-conscious. When he continued to stare without speaking, her unease grew.

"That's only four." She said slowly. Logan blinked at her, a look of drowning man surfacing.

"I'd really appreciate it," He began slowly. "If you were to come back here now." His tone was very even and serious. Veronica matched it with a playful one.

"Oh, why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't… I'm going to stand up, cross the room, and have you right there against the wall." Veronica realised with a jolt that he was already very turned on. She smiled evilly.

"Really?" She drawled. "Well… you'll have to catch me first."

With that, she turned and ran from the room. Logan took only a second to react before he leapt from the bed, and raced after her.

The apartment was big- but not big enough. Logan cornered Veronica in the dining room, returning her evil smile with a truly impressive one of his own.

"Now, now, my precious, if I was anyone else, I'd be offended by your attempts to escape."

Veronica grinned at him, and allowed him to pull her flush against his lean body.

"I know you have the ego to sustain the insult." She assured him. Logan lent down and placed a short, hot kiss on her lips.

"It's lucky you're in love with the amazing person that is me." Veronica giggled at that, then gasped as Logan sucked on her neck.

"I know. The hottest, the wittiest, the prettiest…"

Logan placed a string of searing kisses across her throat.

"You forgot the bestest!" He reminded her, turning his attention to her collarbone.

"I was trying for grammatical correctness." She struggled to concentrate as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. Suddenly he stopped, and grinned manically at her.

"So, in your words… I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch…."

"A better fuck." She finished with him, rolling her eyes. "You had to bring in those lyrics, didn't you?"

"That song was written for me, in case you ever cheat on me." Logan nodded.

"Yes, because that's ever going to happen." Veronica pulled him in for a steamy kiss. "I already know I have the best, I don't need to cheat to figure that out."

They grinned at each other goofily for a minute, before Logan remembered what they were in the middle of. He hoisted Veronica up into his arms, revelling in the sight of her topless.

"To the bedroom, my sweet, where I shall impress you with my endurance and prowess."

"Aw, but honey, we haven't set the X-box up in there yet."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Do NOT do that!"

"Aw, but, Ronnie-"

"No buts! I said, don't! What are you, five?"

"Hey, what five year old knows how to do what I did to you last night?"

"Logan! My father is in the next room!"

"Then he'll be able to agree with me."

"Agree with you on what?" Keith Mars strode into the room. Logan grinned.

"On my non-five year old ability to-" He was cut off by Veronica's hand clamping over his mouth.

She glared at her boyfriend.

"Nothing. He has nothing to say. Or do."

Keith raised his eyebrows, but nodded. He glanced at the floor.

"What's with all the wool?" He asked, indicating the balls of wool littered over the floor of Veronica and Logan's living room. Veronica groaned, and collapsed onto the couch. Logan laughed at her. She glared at him.

"That would be evidence of my boyfriend's insanity. He wants to learn to knit, Dad!"

Keith chuckled. "I can't even begin to understand that."

Logan looked offended. "You guys don't appreciate a creative mind!"

It was early afternoon, and the three of them were gathered in the living room, awaiting the arrival of Duncan. They were all due at Clive's office in little over an hour, to discuss the legal proceedings involved with Duncan's return to Neptune. Keith indicated the wool once more.

"So why do you have all this wool?"

"I want to learn to knit!" Logan insisted. Keith shook his head, dumbfounded.

"Again- why?"

Logan grinned at Veronica, as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I figured the little one will be needing something warm to wear, and nothing says warm like a pair of home-knitted mittens!"

Veronica stared at him in horror. No way, she thought, he did _not_ just imply that she was pregnant.

Logan correctly interpreted her stare, and laughed, looking at Keith, who seemed to be struggling with words himself.

"Little one as in Ronnie the short , not as in baby." He clarified. Much to Veronica's surprise, Keith burst out laughing.

"If nothing else, son, you'll keep me young." He chuckled. The doorbell rang.

"That'll be Duncan." Keith said, standing and walking towards the door.

"Meet you two at the lawyers?". Logan nodded, a smile on his face. Veronica was still staring at him.

"You know, if you try a little harder, your face might just set that way." He teased.

Veronica came out of her daze.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She said despairingly. "You are…the most…"

"Loveable? Charming? Good-looking?" Logan suggested.

"Infuriating, childish, psychotic?" She countered.

Logan just smirked, and drew her onto his lap.

"Either way, you love me." He reminded her.

"God help me." She muttered, kissing him. They broke apart, leaning their foreheads together.

"Today is Friday." Logan said, running a hand over Veronica's back. She nodded.

"Very good. What day comes after that one?' She teased. Logan smirked.

"Saturday, as in the beginning of the first weekend we will be spending at your Dad's ." He returned.

"You don't have to come. I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable. I can go alone." She said, while her heart dropped at the thought of a weekend away from him.

"No, I want to come. I want to be with you. And your dad has to get used to me, because I'm going to be around for a while."

Veronica gasped. "What? I thought we were breaking up next month. When did we decide to stay together?"

Logan poked his tongue out at her, which inspired Veronica to lean down, and try to bite it. They giggled and struggled, Logan trying to avoid Veronica's teeth. Finally Veronica succeeded in reaching her boyfriend's mouth, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"We should be going." She said, attempting to stand. Logan pulled her back onto his lap.

"Hey, what makes you think you can sit in my lap for so long, and not at least give me a proper kiss?" He demanded, pulling her face towards his with a smile.

Veronica grinned as their lips met, and gave him a less than chaste kiss.

Five minutes later, they were still so involved in their make-out session, that they failed to hear the door open, and didn't notice the two people enter the room. Duncan and Keith stood, arms folded and glaring.

"I told you we would have to come back up and make sure they were on their way." Keith said to Duncan, who nodded uncomfortably. Keith didn't notice, clapping his hands to get the engrossed couple's attention.

"Hey! Daughter, and male companion of daughter, please stand and remove each other's tongue from throats." Keith said loudly. Veronica and Logan broke apart, shocked to see the two men standing there.

"We were just coming!" Veronica said, blushing as she began looking for her bag. Logan stood too, face slightly pink.

"Well, in one sense of the word." He muttered so that only Veronica could hear. Her blush deepened.

Keith sighed as he watched the pair. All his thoughts of a nice weekend with his daughter and her boyfriend were being replaced with visions of secretive glances, disarrayed clothing, flushed faces and sudden desires to go to bed early.

Why on earth did I decide to let Veronica bring Logan home? He wondered desperately. He watched Logan hand Veronica her bag, and gently squeeze her hand with a half-smile on his face. Keith watched them share a look, and sighed once more. That's right, he thought, I'm letting her because they're in love.

Duncan also watched them, but his thoughts were sightly different. He watched without a fathers concern, but with a shattered heart. His mind flew back to his first day back in Neptune.

"_Duncan!" Called a familiar voice. He looked up, struggling with Lilly in his arms, and two large travelling bags. It was Keith, surrounded by government officials. He felt his stomach flip-flop, despite knowing all was safe._

"_Hey Mr. Mars." Duncan replied, eagerly relinquishing his bags to Keith's offering hands. He clutched Lilly a little tighter. Keith noticed._

"_Duncan, these people are here to finalise the legal proceedings. I've already told you that Lilly has to stay with them for a couple of days. They need to take her now." He said gently. _

_Duncan instantly held Lilly closer. A woman stepped up to him._

"_Mr. Kane, my name is Gillian Saff. I'll be taking care of your daughter. Trust me, I will take good care of her, and I'll be the one placing her in your arms as soon as we can."_

_Duncan relaxed at her kind words, but still held Lilly._

"_May I just have.. Just a moment with her?" Gillian nodded, stepping away._

_Duncan turned his attention to his baby girl. She gurgled at him, a smile on her face. She looked more like Meg than him, save for her eyes. She had the Kane eyes, Lilly Kane eyes._

"_I love you, Lilly." He whispered into her hair, as she giggled. He breathed in her scent for a moment, before stepping back to the waiting group._

"_Here you go," He said, handing his daughter to Gillian, "And take these." He added, handing her a zip-locked plastic bag containing Vegemite and crackers. At Gillian's questioning look, he shrugged._

"_She loves the taste. I don't get it, but it puts her to sleep every time."_

"_Spoken like a true father." She smiled. Duncan ducked his head, to hide the gathering tears. She's coming back to me, he thought, no need to cry._

_Keith motioned him out into the car park._

'_I thought you might like lunch with myself, Logan and Veronica. They're both so eager to see you."_

_Duncan brightened up at Veronica's name, then a horrific thought crossed through his mind._

"_Did you tell them about Aaron's death? Or rather, my role in it?" He couldn't begin to imagine how much it had affected Logan. Keith shrugged._

"_I told them. They were understandably shocked, but took it in their stride. What with everything else, I don't think it even registered on their 'importance' scale."_

"_Everything else?" He queried, concerned._

"_I'll let them tell you. We're meeting at the beach. Logan spent the night at my apartment, so he's driving Veronica. We had a lot to talk about."_

_Duncan nodded. They arrived at the beach, and exited the car. Duncan felt his heart lift as he realised he was about to see Veronica. _

_He couldn't imagine what she was going to say to him, but he knew what he would say to her. That he'd missed her, and still loved her, and thought of her everyday. And seeing Logan was going to be good too, his best friend had been the second most missed part of Neptune._

_That was when he saw them._

_Logan and Veronica._

_They were sitting on a bench, talking seriously, but all of a sudden, Logan leaped from his seat, and swung Veronica into his arms._

_Duncan couldn't hear what Logan was saying from this distance, but the look of pure happiness on Veronica's face as she laughed at Logan's antics was painful to say the least._

_He and Keith continued to walk towards the pair. Logan was chatting to a passing woman eagerly. Duncan watched with growing dismay as Veronica kissed Logan's cheek._

_Finally they were standing behind Logan and Veronica. Logan swung round, still talking blindly as Veronica laughed._

"_She loves ME!" He cried, then stopped abruptly as he noticed Duncan and Keith._

_Duncan felt his world melt away as he saw the look of love on Veronica's face. It wasn't meant for him, he knew, as she too realised he was standing there. _

_The look changed into one of part-shock and part-guilt. Of all the looks he'd being hoping for, guilt was not one of them._

Duncan snapped back to the present as Veronica squealed. They had finally left the apartment, and were heading downstairs in the elevator. Keith looked over at his daughter.

"Logan! What the hell is this doing in my purse?" Veronica was asking Logan, holding her opened bag in front of him. Logan grinned cheekily, as he peered at the offending object within the purse.

"If I answer honestly, will I be sleeping in my car tonight?"

Veronica considered. "Most likely."

"Then, I have no idea." Logan answered with a straight face. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"It's like living with a two year old." She complained, pouting at her father. Keith shrugged with a grin.

"What happened to being five? And what's he done now?"

Veronica winced, obviously not wanting to show her father what was in her purse.

"Ah, nothing. Logan just left some chocolate wrappers in my purse again. And his mental age fluctuates several times a day."

Keith nodded, accepting the lie at face value. The elevator pinged, and the doors opened. Keith stepped off first, followed by Logan and Veronica, then Duncan. As he hurried down the lobby behind them, he saw Veronica lean into Logan, hissing in his ear.

"The next time you have the urge to slip chocolate flavoured condoms into my purse, warn me! I nearly pulled them out in front of my dad!"

Logan chuckled.

"So you noticed the flavour! What do you think?" He whispered, slipping her hand into his.

"I don't know. We'll have to test them."

"It's a good thing I brought a pack of thirty, then, hey?"

"Pity we'll have to wait til Monday to try them. I'm not having sex in the same apartment as my father."

"What? Ronnie!' Logan whined. "All we have to do is keep you quiet."

Veronica snorted.

"I'm not the noisy one!' She shot out of the side of her mouth. Logan licked his lips.

"I beg to differ. And I'm an excellent authority on the subject." He retorted.

Veronica looked at him, lust in her eyes, and Duncan, still following within hearing distance, almost retched at the thoughts passing over her face. Logan, on the other hand, appeared to be contemplating throwing Veronica against the nearest surface and putting his 'gift' to good use.

All of a sudden, Veronica snapped out of her daze, and grinned widely at Logan.

"You know, I do believe this could be classified as our first fight!'

Logan grinned back, to Duncan's puzzlement. "Why, Ronnie, I dare say you're right! And we both know what that means!"

The love-crazed couple grinned at each other. They abruptly came to a halt, causing Duncan to crash into them.

Logan caught his shoulder. "Whoa there, man. Sorry, we weren't focusing on what we were doing." he waggled his eyebrows at Veronica, who rolled her eyes at him, a teasing smile on her lips.

Duncan smiled tightly.

"No problem. I better hurry, Keith looks like he might leave without me."

Duncan pushed past them before Veronica had a chance to tell him he was welcome in their car.

"He's probably nervous about the meeting.' She reassured Logan, who was staring after Duncan with a puzzled expression on his face.

They arrived at the lawyers with time to spare. Logan and Veronica made out in the car for a few minutes, ending only when Keith drove into the spot beside them. Logan whispered promises of continuation, before helping Veronica out of his car.

The four of them walked inside. Standing there was Gillian, the woman who had been caring for Lilly, and in her arms was the little girl herself. Duncan saw his daughter, and rushed to swing her into his arms.

The little girl lit up when she saw her daddy. She began gurgling and making all sorts of baby noises as Duncan held her close.

Logan and Veronica hung back, watching them. Keith was talking with the lawyers. Logan noticed Veronica's rapt attention on Duncan and Lilly.

"Hey," He nudged her, "you ok?"

She smiled at him, leaning into his side. Logan wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm fine. It's just- who would have ever thought we'd see Duncan and Lilly again." Logan smiled sadly.

"We won't." He said. Veronica frowned. "Because that little girl isn't a Lilly substitute." He explained. "Even if her name is Lilly, she isn't our Lilly. And I know what you're thinking. That we're all together again, and I want that too, albeit with a few differences." His arm tightening around her told her what differences he meant.

"But she can't be a replacement, because that's not fair. Not to her, or Lilly. Our Lilly? Was one of a kind. And so is that little girl. We can't just fall into loving her for being someone she's not."

Veronica felt slightly shocked. She hadn't realised that was exactly what she'd being doing.

Staring at baby Lilly, with Duncan gazing at her adoringly, she had felt herself tugged back to Lilly times. Logan was right- this little girl was a new Lilly, and not her best friend. No matter how much she looked like Lilly (and he did, oh god, she had Lilly eyes!), or acted (too young to tell, although the baby was attracting the attention of everyone on the room), this child was not Lilly incarnate. Looking at her, Veronica decided, this Lilly was the future.

She and Logan walked hand in hand to greet Duncan and Lilly, and Veronica realised that she was thinking about her future (hers and Logan's she amended) properly, for the first time, since Lilly the original had died.

And all it took, she thought wryly, was a few choice words from my very own psychotic jackass.

Within an hour, they were ready to go. Keith glanced at his daughter, and Logan who was hovering around her like a worried mother hen.

He had a hunch that seeing that the shock of Duncan's return was just sinking in for his daughter, and somehow he knew Logan was the one that she needed right now. He sighed, and suddenly felt old.

"Honey, I want you and Logan to head back to my apartment, but I'm going to be a while. Have a few cases to clear up."

He felt a jerk in his stomach as she shared a quick, relieved look with her boyfriend, before turning back to him. She smiled.

"Ok, Dad. We'll see you later." She kissed him, and was gone, as she and Logan departed into their own little world. He walked with them, Duncan and Lilly to the cars, although he doubted either Logan or Veronica would remember any one else being there later on.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Logan and Veronica arrived at Keith's apartment, and stepped quickly into the cool interior. They looked at each other.

"Tell me again that you love me." Logan demanded. Veronica grinned.

"How about I show you?" She suggested. They broke the speed record getting into Veronica's bedroom.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Keith arrived home an hour later. Logan and his daughter were no where to be scene. He walked down to Veronica's door.

"Logan! Stop that!" Veronica giggled. Keith paused outside her room, hearing rustling from within.

"Logan!" Came Veronica's voice again. "Baby, stop, my dad will be home any minute now."

"But I haven't _touched_ you!" Logan replied. There were more rustlings.

"Now I'm touching you. Well, lying on you. I can touch you if you want."

"Logan." Veronica sighed. "Later. We'll go out to get dinner, ok?"

"And take those 'chocolate wrappers' with us?" Logan teased. Keith heard kissing noises, and hurriedly backed up through the apartment.

He opened the door, then slammed it shut, harder than needed. Seconds later, he heard a thump from within Veronica's bedroom, and she emerged from her bedroom.

Her hair was tussled, and just like he had feared, she looked like she had been in the middle of doing things he never wanted to associate with his beautiful baby girl.

"Hey honey." He greeted her evenly.

"Hey Dad. Duncan get back to his apartment alright?"

"Yes. I think he was just relieved to be back with his little girl."

Veronica's eyes lit up at the mention of Lilly.

"Isn't she adorable? She looks so much like Meg, and Lilly, oh, she has Lilly's eyes!" She babbled excitedly. Keith smiled, glad to see a little bit of his little girl in the young woman standing in front of him.

"Where's Logan?" He asked, noticing the young man's absence. Veronica blushed very lightly.

"Ah, he had to use the bathroom. He'll be right out, I'm sure."

On cue, Logan walked into the kitchen. He grinned merrily at Keith.

"Hey, man, you're back." Keith raised his eyebrows at him.

"Man? It's Mr. Mars, thank you very much." Veronica looked worried. Keith sighed.

"Keith, ok? You can call me Keith, seeing as you're sort of living here. Have you two decided on dinner?" he changed the subject. Veronica lit up.

"Yup! Logan's promised me Italian, so we thought we'd head out now, and pick some up. What did you want?"

Keith cringed as he remembered Veronica's little promise to Logan in her bedroom.

"Um, nothing. I've got some steak here. Don't be out too late, I have the first season of Scrubs, and we're all watching it tonight."

The couple agreed, and hurried out of the apartment, in such a haste that Keith noticed Logan forgot his shoes, and Veronica stopped only to pick up her purse.

Keith shook his head.

"It's your own fault. You should have bonsai-ed her when you had the chance."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Out in the car, Veronica was making it very difficult for Logan to drive.

"Ronnie, do you want your dad to take the trash out, and find us mid-something that will get me shot, and you locked in a tower?" He finally said, resisting the urge to strip her then and there.

Veronica sat back, pulling her hands out of his shirt. She pouted.

"Ok, you're right. Let's get out of here."

"To the restaurant?' He asked, reversing. Veronica looked at him.

"Ah- no. To a secluded place where you can get laid." She said very seriously.

Logan put his foot on the accelerator.

Fifteen minutes later, they were pulled up in the deserted car park in front of Dog Beach. Veronica sat in her seat for a moment, staring out at the ocean. Logan took her hand, caressing the palm.

"Hey.' He said softly, to get her attention. "What are you thinking about?".

"It's been one week and five days since we got back together.' She shrugged uncomfortably. "And we're _living_ together. Doesn't that freak you out?"

Logan cocked his head at her. "Well," He considered it, "not really, no. I've spent a year pining over you, feeling my heart break every time I saw you with Duncan, hating myself when I hurt you, loathing myself when you spoke to me, and I knew you didn't love me. So, living together, is like making up for all that time apart." He paused. "Does it scare you?"

Veronica had started crying as he recounted the painful year he had endured without her. She moved onto his lap, wrapping herself around him.

"No. No, I'm not scared. And I'm not going to run away this time." She promised him, crying into his neck. Logan broke down as she did, with tears of relief flowing down his cheeks.

More than anything, he feared the thought of Veronica leaving him all alone again. Hearing her heartfelt promise was more than enough to break down his defences.

They clung to each other for some time, letting the healing tears flow uninhibited. When they finally did cease, they lay in each others arms, taking comfort in the intimate touch.

It took a while for them to look at each other. Veronica and Logan were both such private, defensive people, and neither of them had ever exposed so many of their vulnerabilities to another person.

"There is something really scary about crying like that in front of someone." Veronica said finally, her head resting on Logan's chest. He breathed deeply.

"You have no need to be scared of me, sugarpuss." He whispered.

"I'm not. I am amazed by how much I trust you. Veronica Mars does not cry."

He smiled.

"Neither does Logan Echolls. Yet, this isn't the first time I've cried in front of you."

Veronica smiled.

"You love me. You trust me."

"And you love me, trust me." Logan replied, lifting her head, and kissing her deeply.

The kiss got heated, and soon enough, Veronica found herself scrambling, still lip-locked to Logan, into the backseat of the Xterra. Somehow, they managed to get all of themselves onto the seat without dislocating limbs or breaking the kiss.

Logan pulled off her jacket, and pushed her gently into a horizontal position. Veronica's hands were under his shirt, tracing lines across his lower back.

Logan moved his lips away from hers, relishing in the gasp Veronica let out as he sucked softly, then harder, on her neck.

Veronica lifted his shirt, forcing him away from her skin for a moment as she tugged the material over his head.

"Remind me to only wear button-up shirts from now on" He muttered, distracted by her touch.

Veronica smiled in response, tugging off her own shirt. Logan gazed at her appraisingly.

"You, on the other hand, should just go topless all the time." He kissed her collarbone, and work his way down. Veronica was wearing a pale blue bra with little bows.

Logan fiddled with the bows as he kissed the top of her breasts. He grinned up at Veronica.

"These are cute- but what purpose do they serve?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Logan" She commanded. "Shut up, and kiss me."

For once, Logan had no snark-filled reply.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 6

Wow, so I'm getting all these reviews, and the common thread is that everyone hates Duncan, but they feel sympathetic to how I've written him. You won't believe how much this amuses me, because I loathe him with a passion, but I just tried to write him to character. So thank you for the reviews, you guys really make it worth writing. I'm having so much fun writing this story. Here goes for the sixth part, then:

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Veronica, get out here!" Logan pounded the bathroom door with his hand, glaring. He heard her muffled refusal and groaned.

"Damnit, just open the door! What's your problem?" He whacked the door once more, then realised it wasn't going to encourage her to unlock it. Logan sighed, and leaned into the frame.

"Please, baby, let me in. Unlock the door." He called softly.

"Just go away, Logan." Came her reply.

"I'm not going anywhere, and you know it." He shut his eyes, feeling tired. He turned so his back rested on the door. There was a soft click, the door suddenly swinging open, and Logan fell through, landing with a thump on the tiles.

Veronica stood over him with her hands folded.

"Which part of 'I'm having a shower, leave me alone' did you not understand?" She questioned. Logan glared at her from his position on the floor.

"I just wanted to watch." He muttered, rubbing his arm, sore from his fall. Veronica rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Men." She said, shaking her head. Logan grinned at her, relaxing into his position on the tiled floor.

"Well, if I don't get to watch you shower, can I at least get a kiss?"

Veronica couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You are incorrigible." She reprimanded him, even as she leaned down to kiss him. Logan pulled her down so that she was straddling him, and the kiss continued, soft and gentle.

A loud coughing interrupted them. Keith was standing in the hallway, shaking his head.

"Breakfast is ready." Was all he said, walking away.

Veronica giggled into Logan's chest. "Poor Dad. We better go eat, before he weakens and brings out that gun of his."

Logan helped her stand, brushing one last kiss across her forehead.

"And you should probably get dressed. I will not take responsibility for my actions if you insist on eating dressed only in a towel." He told her seriously. Veronica grinned cheekily at him, and ran off to her bedroom to dress. Logan ambled out to the kitchen, where Keith was eating toast. The older man poured Logan a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Keith. What fine spoils you have provided for breakfast. What do you call this?" Logan swung into a seat, and picked up a strange jar of black paste. Keith rolled his eyes at the dramatic young man.

"It's Vegemite. Courtesy of Duncan, who added instructions on how to eat it, as well."

Logan eyed the jar like it might bite him.

"Instructions? It needs instructions?"

"What needs instructions?" Veronica slipped into the seat next to her boyfriend. She took the jar from him.

"Vegemite? Wow, I've heard of this. It's made from yeast extract."

Logan looked green.

"Yeast extract? Wow, there's a selling point. Why not just scrape the grime from under cars and eat that?"

Veronica elbowed him. "I'm sure it's not that bad.' She reached for a knife. Keith stopped her.

"Duncan said to read his instructions first. Something about the strength."

Veronica lifted the piece of paper he pointed at. Duncan's familiar writing was scrawled cross it.

_Scrape a small amount of Vegemite across the toast. Don't lather it on like jam, it will make you sick. Trust me, I learnt this the hard way. Remember, a VERY small amount._

Veronica followed the instructions and winced as she took a bite.

"Ugh, well, it's interesting." She managed, looking at the black spread. Logan laughed, and took the toast from her. He chewed his bite thoughtfully.

"Not bad. I think it's the sort of thing that has to grow on you, like caviar or red wine."

Veronica agreed with him, helping herself to strawberry jam. Logan waited patiently as she prepared two slices, then snatched one from her plate. Veronica chided him, but made no attempt to take the toast back. Logan therefore stayed silent as Veronica calmly took the cup of coffee Keith had given him.

Keith watched the domestic scene with a tightness in his chest. He was more than a little horrified to realise he was happy watching the couple interact. Happy to see Veronica evolving into a young, independent woman who no longer looked solely to her father for protection and love. He shook his head to clear away the threatening tears that were gathering behind his eyes.

Veronica glanced up from her toast. She head-tilted towards her father.

"So what's on the agenda today, padre?"

Keith cleared his throat.

"Actually, I have a small case to wrap up. I have to deliver some photographs to a client. A spousal thing."

Veronica nodded, understanding. Logan spoke through a mouthful of toast.

"Someone cheating?" Although it came out sounding more like 'soomme seaten?'. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Logan, sooome seaten. Or as us mature, adult humans like to say, someone cheating."

Logan swallowed and poked his tongue out at her.

"I dunno, Ronnie. Calling yourself mature…you did _lock_ me in your bedroom this morning so you'd have first shower."

Keith looked at Veronica.

"Your door doesn't have a lock."

She grinned, her whole face lighting up.

"I hooked a chair under the handle."

Logan nodded sagely. "Maturity. Right there."

Veronica frowned suddenly. "Logan, how did you get out then?"

Logan grinned. "Lets just say, I did some magic." Veronica pouted, not pleased with his answer, but Logan remained tight-lipped about his escape method. Veronica turned away from him in a huff.

"Dad, do you want any help today? I could deliver those photos for you."

Keith hesitated, then smiled. "Actually, that would be good. I have one other thing to clear up, then we can all meet for lunch."

Logan sighed dramatically, and slumped in his chair. "Well, I guess that leaves me here, alone, all by myself. I suppose I'll have to clean or something."

Veronica winced. "Ah, no, you're coming with me. He's dangerous around any cleaning apparatus." She informed her father, who bit back a smile. Keith stood, collecting plates.

"Well, I'm off then. The photographs and address are on the shelf." He nodded towards them. "The man's name is Daniel Murrano. He's already paid, so it's just a quick drop off. It's eight-thirty now, he's expecting them after 11. "

Veronica kissed him on the cheek.

"Meet you at 12 then?"

"Burgers on the beach?" Keith suggested. The couple nodded at him, and began clearing the table off as he left.

The front door clicked shut. Without warning, Logan spun round and grabbed Veronica by the waist. She giggled as he kissed her, then squealed as he picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

Logan didn't answer, choosing to head silently for her bedroom. Veronica laughed as he deposited her on the bed, and began to undress her.

"Logan. Logan! Honey, we really should be-" Her words were cut off by Logan's mouth on hers.

Veronica relaxed into the kiss, forgetting whatever it was she was protesting about.

_My god, the guy can kiss._

Before she knew it, they were both naked. Logan still hadn't broke the kiss, and Veronica could feel herself drifting towards heaven as he slid himself inside her. No foreplay, aside from the kiss. Which was all Logan had needed.

Logan pulled away from the kiss, rocking his hips in a gentle consistent motion. Veronica reached for him, mewling. Logan kept his face just out of reach, propping himself on his elbows.

"I love you." He whispered. Veronica gasped at the tremors of pleasure.

"And I love you, Logan." She managed to cry out. Logan bent down to kiss her gently, not changing his rhythm. He kissed her eyes, her nose, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her neck and collarbone, interspersing each kiss with an fervent 'I love you'.

Veronica was revelling in the feel of his body pressed to hers, trembling from the sensation of skin on skin. She could clearly feel each point where their bodies met and melded, from their thighs, to their rocking hips, to their stomachs which slotted together like a jigsaw. She shuddered as her breasts brushed Logan's chest, and heard his replying groan. Each time he kissed her, it was like a flame being lit on her skin The following cry of 'I love you' caused the flame to burst into an inferno. The heat travelled through her body, flowing into Logan until Veronica lost all sense of self, melding into Logan so completely she was sure they had become one.

Towards the end, Logan increased the power of his thrusts, but not the timing. They both exploded into climax as the heat overtook them.

Hours, days, years past before either of them became aware of reality again. For a long time, it was just them, just the feel of two beating hearts and flushed skin, the scent of love overriding all sense. Eventually, the sounds of the outside world crept in, the snuffling noises of Back-up in the living room, a bird outside the window, a car cruising past with the stereo turned up full blast. Veronica kissed Logan's cheek.

"I love you." It was all she could manage. What else could she say. The love-making had spoken entire conversations for them. Logan kissed her mouth.

"I know. I love you, too."

Veronica giggled, feeling slightly light-headed, giddy even. "I _know._ And we need to go. We're running late."

Logan groaned theatrically, climbing off her reluctantly. He grinned at her as he pulled her upright.

"I think we both need another shower." He said, ecstatic in the knowledge that he would get his morning's wish- to watch her shower. Veronica grinned back.

It was another hour before they left the house.

Logan pulled up in front of the apartment buildings. He pulled a face.

"Distasteful. Utterly distasteful." He referred to the opulent building.

Veronica shook her head.

"It looks remarkably like one of the apartments _you_ looked at." She commented lightly. Logan grinned.

"It's lucky I had my super good taste girlfriend with me, then, hey?"

Veronica giggled, still high from the morning's activities. She kissed him, soundly.

"Come on. If we get in and get out, we may just have time for a make-out session in the car before we meet Dad for lunch."

Logan feigned shock.

"What? Me, Logan Echolls, make-out with Veronica Mars? Are you kidding me?"

Veronica whacked him playfully.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny."

Logan smiled adorably.

"It was just the shock- what a suggestion. Making-out is such a _teenage_ thing to do. Since when do we do that?"

"Since now, baby. We _are_ teenagers, remember?"

Logan nodded furiously.

"Oh, trust me, I remember. Teenagers with adult activities."

Veronica rolled her eyes, climbing out of the car. Logan scrambled out after her.

"I was referring to the PI-ing, and the living away from home, as opposed to the sex- although, I am glad anything I say makes you automatically think of sex. That's a very good sign."

Veronica ignored him, fishing out the envelope from her bag.

"He lives in number 20. Floor One."

Taking each other's hands, they walked into the building. The door to the apartment was at the other end of a courtyard, accessible via a set of huge glass doors directly in front of them. They crossed slowly, enjoying the time alone. Finally reaching the door, Veronica pulled her hand from Logan's grip, smiling gently.

"Have to look professional." Logan smiled his understanding as he pressed the doorbell.

A middle-aged man, handsome in that weathered way, opened it almost immediately.

"Hi. Hi. Who are you?" He came off a cross between angry and nervous. Veronica gave him a dazzling smile.

"My name is Veronica Mars. I have the surveillance information for you, Mr. Murrano." The man looked at Logan.

"He's my-ah, associate. Assistant, I suppose." Veronica stumbled. Murrano nodded, opening the door wider.

"Come inside. I'll, I'll get the money for you."

Veronica frowned.

"No, you're already paid, in full."

The man nodded.

"Of course. Silly me. Please, come in anyway. I want to see the images quickly before you go- in case I have questions."

Veronica smiled.

"Of course, just quickly, then."

She sent a swift look of apology to Logan, who shrugged good-naturedly, sliding into the huge apartment.

Once inside, Mr. Murrano offered them seats and a drink. They accepted the seats, but declined the drink. The man took the proffered envelope, paling as he shuffled through the stack of images.

Just as Veronica opened her mouth to ask if he was alright, a noise came from the next room. Mr. Murrano jumped, and leaped up.

"I'll be right back." He assured them, racing from the room. He left still holding the photos, but one slipped onto the floor as he hurried off.

Logan leaned into his chair, a smirk on his face.

"Whack-_o_" He murmured. Veronica kicked him gently. She listened for sounds, then retrieved the fallen image.

"Maybe this is a little more graphic than he liked. Wife full _in flagrante_, or something." Scanning it quickly, she too paled.

Logan noticed her expression. "What is it?"

Veronica raced back to him, and yanked him up.

"We have to get out of here." She hissed. Logan looked bewildered.

"Why? What's wrong, Ronnie?"

"That man wasn't Mr. Murrano- it was the guy his wife is cheating with."

"Very clever, Miss Mars." Came an unwanted voice. "Get back in your seat."

Veronica noticed Logan stiffen as she turned. She was staring down the barrel of a gun.

_Oh, god. Not again._

"Sir, I'm really sorry. I mistook you. We'll leave, we have no need to tell Mr. Murrano about these" She indicated the photos. The man laughed.

"Perhaps you won't. But Daniel Murrano had powerful friends. And he's very possessive. If he found out it was me screwing his wife- let's just say it wouldn't work with my life plan. Now, _sit_, both of you."

They sat, Logan wrapping his arm around Veronica.

_I won't let him hurt her. Never again. No one will touch her._

The now-unnamed man glared down at them.

"Move apart."

Logan shock his head before veronica could respond.

"No. Not on your life."

The man laughed.

"Maybe not- more likely on _your_ life. Move away from your little girlfriend, or I'll shoot both of you."

Veronica realised with cold dread that the man was slightly insane.

"Logan, move. Go along with him." She whispered. Her boyfriend look at her with such pain in his eyes she thought she might cry. His eyes were telling her he didn't want to leave her, that he would do anything to protect her.

"This will keep me safer, keep us safer, Logan, please." He nodded, sliding to the other end of the couch. He gave her hand once last squeeze as he went. The madman shook his head.

"Uh-uh. Further. Opposite side of the room."

Logan stood slowly, reluctantly, moving to the other end of the large room. As he edged past the gunman, he saw an opening. Darting quickly, Logan slammed into the man, knocking him off balance. He grappled for the gun, almost catching it. Veronica stood, texting madly to her father.

_Gun murrano place help_

The man whacked Logan across the face. Blood spurted from his nose, and he stumbled back. Veronica raced to retrieve the fallen gun, but the man kicked her into the wall. She hit it hard, cracking her shoulder. Logan crawled to her just as the man reclaimed the gun. He swung it to aim at the couple crouched at the base of the wall.

"Gunna play nasty, are we?' he asked with a sneer, pressing the trigger. Logan covered Veronica with his body. All he managed to gasp out in the next seconds was _I love you_, then a searing pain hit him in the upper back, and his world went black.

The last thing he saw was Ronnie's beautiful, distressed face.

"Logan!"

Hmm, I suppose that's a bit cruel, leaving it like that. I always promised myself I wouldn't do the 'are they dead' storyline, so, no he's not dead. Sorry if you like cliff-hangers, but they kill me if I think LoVe is about to be spilt up.

I'll post the next, final (for this 'week') soon. Then it's on to the next year! Here's a question- do you think I should leap forward one or two years? Hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry it took so long!


	7. Chapter 1 Part 7

**Fist up, an apology. This chapter was written about a week and a half ago but- I've been in hospital. Nothing life-threatening, I've just been having unexplained seizures. Which of course made it hard to post! I'm out now (thank god, I lost two kilos not eating the 'food' there). Seizures still happening, but the lovely doctors gave me these little red pills that are both muscle relaxants and sedatives. The really bad part is I'm off school for another week, which means I'm getting status for all of my final exams and assessment, and returning only for the absolute final week of my schooling days ever. Little scary. I can't drive either. The plus side? I have a week at home to write my fic! So hopefully I'll have a couple of posts of Part Two of This Life out in under a week. **

**Also, thanks to Raedos and Buffy Bc for commenting on every part so far. Your reviews are wonderfully, and I really take everything you say to heart. And to SnowWhite2, RexyB and Queen Anne- thanks for your reviews too. And everybody else, it means the world to me!**

**And actually, spending a week in hospital seems pretty funny now, considering the location of this chapter!**

Darkness.

Flash- Somebody moved above, a silhouette against a bright background. A stifled sobbing was the only sound; disconnected from the figure above. It came from somewhere to the left. A woman, crying- why?

Darkness.

Flash- Bright lights, movement. Blank ceiling, light bulb. Whispered voices. The same sobbing, interspersed with words, unclear.

Darkness.

Flash- Sensation of movement, a glimpse of the sky, clear. Night? Hiccuping sobs, intensified now. More words. Logan. -n't leave me. I love-. Please stay. Please.

Darkness.

The light was coming in through lace curtains on an unfamiliar window. An unfamiliar room. Veronica was sleeping soundly, head and arms on his bed, lower body half-sliding off her chair. Her tiny hands clutched his larger one, tight despite her state of unconsciousness. Logan tried to stretch without waking her.

The last thing he could remember was the gun going off, and Veronica's frightened scream. Clearly, he was in a hospital now. He could feel a throbbing sensation in his chest, numbed by whatever drugs were being pumped into the IV needle in his hand. He decided to ignore the pain- after all, 90 of pain is imagination.

A sharp jolt up his side told him he had an overactive imagination. He winced, jerking slightly. The movement woke Veronica, who sat up dead straight, eyes wild. Logan barely had a chance to register her red eyes and accompanying black circles before she had launched herself onto him, arms wrapping around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. She managed to stay clear of his wounds, somehow. Logan wrapped his good arm around her waist, pressing her to him.

"Shh, babe, hush. Shh. I'm here. I'm here." He soothed. Veronica seemed unable to stop her body-wracking tears, so he just held her awkwardly, comforting her the best he could. Gradually, her tears slowed, and her breathing with it. Logan realised she was talking into his shoulder.

"-lost you. I was so scared, so scared, Logan. I love you. You stood in front of a gun for me, for the second in as many weeks. Only this time you got shot." The tears stared again. "I love you. I love you. Thank you for not leaving me."

Logan rubbed her back. "I will never leave you, Ronnie, not if it's in my power to stay. I love you, honey, please don't cry."

Veronica calmed herself, drawing back to look Logan in the eyes. He was dismayed to see how distraught and exhausted she looked. Then again, he probably looked worse.

"So, I got shot?' he asked, trailing one finger down the curve of her cheek. Veronica closed her eyes at the touch, a smile playing at her lips. Her face turned serious as she focused on his question.

"Yes, you idiot. You got shot." She trembled in his arms, shivering despite the warmth of the room.

"The man I presumed was Mr Murrano-" Her tone told Logan she blamed herself for the situation, "was his business partner, who also happened to be screwing his wife. And swindling Murrano out of millions. He was planning to take the money and the wife to a nice tropical island- til we showed up, with the pictures of him and the wife 'doing business', so to speak." Her voice broke, but she struggled to finish. "I texted Dad, he brought the ambulance and Lamb. They got there just after he shot you." Her voice was quiet, but her trembling had stopped. Logan held her tighter.

"But we're ok. We're ok." He whispered, wanting to chase the fear from her face. "It's not your fault, sugarpuss. Not your fault."

Veronica stroked his chest moving gently around the bandages.

"I should have known-' She protested. Logan cut her off.

"No, you shouldn't have. You _couldn't_ have. Don't let this eat you up. I'm not dead, I didn't leave you. This isn't Lilly all over again."

Veronica started to cry again as Logan pinpointed her real fear. The fact that she had almost lost someone she loved again. Logan eased across the bed so she could lay next to him. Veronica clung to him like she was scared to let go.

"The doctor said you have to stay here for two weeks. Then bed rest for a month, no exceptions."

Veronica spoke with a strained voice, pushing back her tears. Logan accepted the change in topic without question. He tried for humour.

"A month in bed? Will you take care of me?"

Veronica gave him a 'duh' face.

"Well, of course. I'll be there the entire time."

Logan smirked.

"Wow. A whole month in bed with you. You know, if you wanted such an extended sex marathon, we could have just gone to some secluded cabin in the mountains."

Veronica rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips.

"Ha. Ha. Did I mention the other rule? No exhaustive activities for the same time period? That includes sex." She teased. Logan's mouth dropped open in horror.

"What?! You're kidding. No sex for a _month_?"

"Six weeks, actually. You're forgetting the two weeks in hospital."

Logan's face drained of colour. He looked so distressed that Veronica began to laugh. Her boyfriend turned accusing eyes on her.

"Oh, laugh it up." He snapped. "You get to spend six weeks without sex, too."

"I believe I can 'self-medicate', as it were. You can watch if you like." She suggested. The blood which had barely returned to Logan's face dropped away again, headed somewhere low.

He managed to growl. "Cruel, Veronica, too cruel. Watching you would be worse than nothing at all. Here's a thought- if you won't let me have sex, then I won't kiss you for six weeks. Could you handle that?"

She laughed, and brought her face close to his.

"Could you?' She asked, voice low. Her lips hovered just over his, and Logan growled in frustration.

"Damnit." He kissed her, slowly, torturously. The kiss grew in heat, til Logan had to pull away, or risk splitting his bandages open. Veronica lay panting next to him. Logan took a moment to catch his own breath.

"Seriously? Six weeks and that's all we get?" he shook his head. "Now I'm pissed off about this bullet. No sex for six weeks!"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" It was Duncan, hesitating in the doorway. Veronica smiled at him, but made no move to leave Logan's side, or even sit up. Logan waved him in.

"No, not interrupting. Of course, there won't be anything to interrupt for six weeks." He added darkly. Veronica chided him.

"Relax, honey. You'll pull your stiches."  
"Relax? You didn't just get told the worse news of your life!"

"It concerns me too, remember?"

Duncan sat awkwardly in a plastic seat near the bed. He watched the couple gaze at each other for a moment, before Veronica snapped back to attention.

"I guess Dad got a hold of you? He wouldn't leave me to ring until Logan got out of surgery." She queried Duncan. He nodded.

"Yeah, I came as soon as I was allowed. The nurse said I could stay for half an hour. And to try and get the 'tiny blonde' to leave, even for a minute. She said you haven't left Logan since he got out of the operating theatre."

Veronica nodded. Logan smiled at her. "How long ago was that? Is it Sunday? The sun's higher then it was when we went to the apartment."

"No, it's Monday. You were asleep for all of Sunday. It's about ten."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "You're been in that chair since Saturday? The nurses let you stay?"

Veronica blushed slightly. Duncan chuckled.

"From the way the nurse was talking, it was more a case of Veronica refusing point-blank to leave."

Logan stroked his girlfriend's hand, grinning at her.

"My stubborn little blonde pixie." He sing-songed. Veronica struggled to look severe, failing miserably as she grinned at him. Another interruption at the door broke the moment.

"I really should have shot you myself for looking at my daughter like that.' Keith said mildly. He stood just inside the door, holding a bag. Veronica frowned at her father.

"Not that I would." Keith added quickly. "You saved my little girl again. That earns you a couple of inappropriate looks, shotgun-free. You out did yourself, son."

Logan smiled his thanks. "It was nothing. Between your shotgun, and my ability to throw my body in front of bullets, I think we have Ronnie good and protected now."

He grinned cheekily at Veronica.

"Just don't do anything that requires flying to save you. I haven't quite got the hang of that skill yet."

Veronica kissed his nose. "I promise."

Keith cleared his throat, as Duncan shifted uncomfortably.

"I brought you a change of clothes, Veronica. I thought you might like to take a shower while we sit with Logan." Veronica instantly tightened her grip on Logan, but he spoke up before she could protest.

"Ronnie, I think that's an excellent idea. Maybe after you're all squeaky clean, you can give me a sponge bath." Logan grinned at Veronica, who looked torn between amusement and horror. Keith growled.

"Inappropriate looks, yes, alluding to nakedness, no."

"Hey! I saved her life!" Logan protested.

"Yes, and it would be a damn shame if I had to take yours because you made me believe my baby girl isn't as innocent as she looks."

Veronica head-tilted him. "Daddy? Pretty please don't threaten my hospitalised boyfriend? You never threatened death to any of my other boyfriends."

"None of them seemed as big a risk to losing you as Logan is." Keith informed her seriously. Veronica looked at her father just as seriously.

"You won't lose me. I still love you as much as I always did."

"Yes, but it's not just me who equals family anymore, is it?"

Veronica stayed silent, curled into Logan's side, thoughtful. Her father was right. Logan was as much her family as Keith was- and more than her mother ever would be. Logan's head suddenly nuzzled her neck. For a moment she thought he was asleep, but then his voice whispered into her skin.

"Can I be your family, Ronnie? Family never meant anything to me."

She whispered back, ignoring the two other men who strained to hear the near-silent conversation.

"Family means forever, Logan, it means never letting go. You offered me forever and you have never let me go. That makes you family."

She felt his tears crawl down her neck, and she pressed a kiss into his head. They stayed like that, cocooned in their own world, as Keith motioned Duncan out of the room with him.

Outside, Duncan slumped against a wall, while Keith slid into a chair. Both felt a loss inside their souls, as something profound changed in their very psyche.

Keith felt some vital aspect of his self reform as he accepted the changed role of father to his daughter. No longer would he be the protector, the knight in shining armour who Veronica looked at with adoring eyes.

He would always be her daddy, the man she instinctively loved and trusted, but now there was a third person in her little circle of family. Another man to whom she looked for safety and comfort, someone she trusted implicitly and loved with the same instinctive, irrational love that came with being family.

Like it or not, Logan was now a member of Keith's family, and he knew that Logan was now deserving of the same love Keith felt for Veronica. It seemed, Keith realised, that he had not lost a daughter, but gained a son.

Duncan leant against his wall, having a mini breakdown himself. The week since he had returned to Neptune was been even more traumatic than he had anticipated. Oh, most of it he had expected.

The stress of settling into a new house with his daughter, of finding care for her, of reforging friendships. His parents had visited, it had been interesting. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but eventually they would have a real relationship together. The most amazing thing had been watching Celeste bond with baby Lilly. It was like all her guilt at not loving the first Lilly as she should have made her pour real love, real affection into Lilly 2. Being a grandmother was softening the once emotionless woman. Jake was changing too.

But the real distress, the most difficult part of returning to Neptune lay curled in each others arms on the other side of the wall he braced himself on.

Logan and Veronica.

Individually, he would have accepted them with open arms, would have melted into the true love he felt for the both of them.

But together- together they broke his heart. Together they ostracised him from the world he longed to return to, from the home he missed so achingly.

And what made it so painful, what made it such damn unavoidable grief, was that they loved each other so well they didn't notice him.

Well, they noticed him, of course. They welcomed him back, they strove, even fought, to bring him back into their lives.

But it didn't matter. It didn't help, because the man who was his best friend, and the woman who possessed his heart no longer felt for him as he did them. He could excuse it for his absence, say they had had to move on, and it was logical that the remaining two of the Fab Four had been drawn together by bonds of love and loyalty that went deeper than blood- but he had seen their eyes.

Had seen the level of trust, love, need, desire, unity in their expressions. It wasn't a desperate attempt to hold onto the idyllic world they had shared, the world that had shattered so completely the day Aaron had taken an ashtray to Lilly's head.

It was love so true, so real, that nothing could break it. He couldn't even ascertain that this love had formed after his departure. He couldn't pinpoint when it had formed. Was it when they first dated, so secretively, so destructively? He doubted it.

It seemed to stretch back further, beyond the year of torment they had shared, beyond the end of The Lilly Days, beyond the days of the Fab Four. It seemed, in Duncan's mind, to be a flame lit from the moment they had first laid eyes of each other.

Veronica in her soccer uniform, Logan's clear memory of a twelve year old girl with pigtails, an innocent meeting that, upon reflection, catapulted into the turning, malevolent, sickening lives they had all shared.

That all but one of them had survived. None who remained had stayed the same. All were older, more cynical, more abrasive, world-weary and changed.

And now, Duncan realised, he wasn't one of them anymore. The Fab Four had died with Lilly, and any hopes of resurrection with swept away by the force of the love between Logan and Veronica.

Now Duncan was merely a friend, an important one, but fallen back into the ranks of Mac, Wallace, Weevil, Dick, all so important, but none of them _belonging_. Logan and Veronica were the remains of a world so destroyed few remembered it. Logan and Veronica now belonged to their own world, to a world many would come to envy, but never enter.

A world built from the ashes of the old, but forged with the love of true soul mates. A world Duncan was never going to be apart of. Duncan thought of this, and wept, for his loss and for his acceptance, that would come with time and grieving.

_A Few Days Later…._

Logan groaned and stretched gingerly.

"It's damn itchy." He whined. Veronica looked up from the book she was absently reading.

"That's good." She smiled happily. Logan glared at her.

"For you, maybe. I know how much you like watching me squirm. But it's driving me insane!". Veronica scooted her chair closer to the bed, and took his hand, stroking it.

"Honey, it means its healing, which _is_ good. And I don't like watching you squirm, exactly, I like watching you shudder...or shiver…or-"

"Stop! Right. There. No more sexual innuendos, you promised!"

Veronica smiled apologetically. "I did. I'm sorry. It's just so much fun having the upper hand over you, for once."

Logan gripped her hand snugly. "What are you talking about? You have spent plenty of time with your hands over me."

Veronica laughed. "Now who's making the innuendos?"

Logan pulled her in for a kiss.

"When I'm better, we're going away from here. A whole trip to ourselves."

Veronica smiled at the thought, then frowned.

"Just as long as we're back in time for orientation. College starts in a little over a month after you get off bed rest."

Logan poked his tongue out.

"Ay ay, Captain. Don't worry, I'll have you back safe and sound, ready for college life on time."

Veronica nodded, mock seriously.

"Good. I wouldn't want to miss out on any of the college experimenting."

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"are we talking girl-on-girl? Cause I could make an exception to our whole monogamous relationship if you let me watch."

Veronica shook her head laughing.

"It was more thinking, sex-in-the-library. But-" Logan put a finger to her lips.

"For that, I will have us on campus at _least_ two hours early every day."

"You don't get up that early, ever." Veronica laughed.

"For sex in a public place, I will get up at anytime. Hey, look at that, I didn't even plan that one!" Logan looked proud of himself. Veronica wiped away the smug look with a lingering kiss.

"I love you, Logan. Despite yourself."

"And I love you, Veronica, despite your height."

**Finite!**

**Well, for this part, anyway. The next part will take place one year and a few months later. So they will be in college, during school time, as opposed to the holidays in this one. I faithfully promise to include Wallace, Mac, Dick and anyone else you want. Just let me know who. And tell me what you think! Thanks for being so receptive to this story, it's the most fun thing in my life right now. (what with the bed-ridden-seizure having two weeks I'm in the middle of right now!). Thanks again. I'll be updating soon!**


	8. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Ok, here it is! Chapter two. Or year two, whatever. It's been about a year and three months since I left off. Thanks for all the reveiws, I loved each and every single one.**

**BuffyBc- thanks for the reveiw, as usual. Yes, Weevil will be in here soon, dont worry! As for Keith's love interest- hey, why not.**

**Raedos- Seriously, you are my Hero. I love your reveiws. I love how much enthusiasm you have for my story! It's such a kick to read what you think. And the whole chapter 1 part whatever? It's just so i can keep track of the 'year' I'm in. so chapter one is the first year, and all the parts are the different days. Does that make sense? And thank you for all the compliments! I don't know how I write as well as you think I do, it's just what I love. Nope, no depressing music, well, not intentionally. I was listening to MCR's The Black Parade while writing this part, but I don't think it really affected the storyline. And Yay! I can't wait to read your VMfic. And just for you, I'm putting Mac/Dick in. Ok, enough with the love letter, lets move on to my story, lol. Oh, and yeah, being hospitalised- sucks big time.**

Veronica flopped onto the bed with a loud groan of frustration. Wallace looked up from his position at his desk, fingers still poised over the keyboard. He raised an eyebrow.

"Greetings, BFF. May I enquire as to the clearly frustrated state of your being?" Veronica rolled over Wallace's bed with a frown on her face.

"Two weeks into our second year of college, and I'm already swamped by assignments. And not the school curriculum, either. I've had twelve different people ask me to find if their boyfriends are cheating, if their roommate is copying their assignments, if their teachers are failing them on purpose- I don't care! I want one week, just one little week to work on _my_ assignments, go to _my_ classes, go on dates with _my_ boyfriend, do other things with my boyfriend-"

Wallace held up his hands.

"Woah, Stop. Right. There. I still stand by my rule no. 106- any details are too many details, girl. Backtrack that sentence, asap."

Veronica rolled her eyes, but smiled. The tension faded a little from around her eyes.

"Sorry. Won't happen again. So, how goes the new roomie? What's his name? Missing your singleton dorm life yet?"

Wallace shrugged. "Ah, Piz ain't that bad. Bit cheesy, but a nice guy. He'll be back in a few."

Veronica nodded. "Can't wait to meet him, then."

On cue, the door opened, and Piz walked through. He eyed the hot blonde lounging on Wallace's bed.

"Ah, um, hi, hey- I'm Piz. You, you must be Wallace's'" He fumbled, not taking his eyes off her. Veronica raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Wallace's best friend, Veronica Mars. Pleased to meet the co-habiting mess junkie of this dorm. You two could make money collecting people's garbage and keeping it here."

Wallace protested. "Hey! Just cause your apartment is spick and span don't mean us normal college kids have to follow that lead. This, my friend, is a prime example of college pride at its best." He said, waving an arm to indicate the overwhelming chaos of books, clothes, sporting devices, magazines, food, take-out containers, and unidentifiable items that covered every surface. Veronica nodded slowly, and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, my dear." Piz was still staring at her, not that Veronica noticed. She glanced at her watch.

"Hmm, I'm in trouble. I only meant to stop here for a sec to catch up. Now I'm late."

Piz frowned, disappointed she was leaving.

"Late for what?"

"A sparring round with the hottest young flesh on campus." Came a drawl from the doorway. Logan lent against the doorframe, smirking. Wallace stood, and pumped fists with him.

"Dude, how ya been?"

"Alright. Glad to see you still get to live in the chaos that is college life." Wallace shot a meaningful look at Veronica.

"See. I told you." Veronica rolled her eyes, and leapt off the bed.

"Well if it isn't Logan Echolls himself. How fares the resident psychotic jackass of Neptune?" Veronica asked, folding her arms across her chest. Logan smirked at her.

"Ah, I haven't gone by that title since I left Neptune High. They call me the untameable bad boy of Hearst these days. Honestly, Ver-ron-i-ca, I thought you kept up with all the news."

Piz looked between the two, bewilderment written across his face.

"I take they know each other?" he asked Wallace, who sighed.

"Oh, yeah, they know each other. How's the story go? First friends, then enemies, then sort of friends, then a couple, then enemies, then civil acquaintances, then… well, what we have today."

Piz took a moment to take it all in, while Veronica and Logan continued to stare at each other.

"And what is it that they are today?" he asked finally.

No answered him. Wallace looked between the two, shaking his head. "This could go for hours."

Suddenly, Veronica giggled, which shocked Piz, relieved Wallace, and amused Logan. She ran the small distance between her and Logan, and threw herself into his arms.

"You told me you'd call when you got back!" She complained, kissing him all over his face. Logan giggled (shocking Piz to the point where he had to sit on his bed), and grabbed Veronica's face, kissing her long and deep. Wallace cleared his throat.

"Hey, what did I say-"

"Rule no. 105- no displays of affection where you can see us!" The happy couple chorused. Piz looked confused.

"You're a couple?" he asked, feeling disappointed. He'd felt an instant attraction to Veronica, and had been hoping… well, it was wishful thinking, clearly.

Veronica nodded, still hanging from Logan's waist, her legs firmly holding her in place. She kissed his cheek.

"One year and three months." Logan kissed her nose. It would have been adorable to anyone else, but Wallace was always disgusted by their PDA, and Piz found it crushing.

"Technically, one year, three months plus one summer." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"That was more, a test, try before you buy." She explained. Piz looked doubly confused and rubbed his forehead. Wallace snorted.

"No, that was a contradiction in terms, considering the previous year you guys shared."

Logan laughed.

"We don't consider that year. It is stricken from the books." He noticed the look on his girlfriend's face. "Ok, not stricken, just not considered. Referred to in heated arguments, apologised for repeatedly, and remembered as to not repeat past mistakes." Veronica seemed satisfied with that, and resumed kissing him, despite Wallace's growl of disapproval.

"They're not always this bad." he told Piz. "Just Logan's been visiting his sister for the past two days, and they are very- well, attached to each other."

Piz looked at the engrossed couple.

"They were separated for two days, and this is the result? I'd hate to see them after a week."

Wallace actually shuddered. "Logan spent some time in hospital the summer before college started. Even though Veronica was in there every day, all day til the nurses called security to get her to go home at night, they still had to spend two weeks in Australia, just the two of them. It was a relief for everyone really. They drove us all insane. With the kissing and the touching and the 'I love you's' and the staring into each other's eyes- ugh. And they live together. You'd think that would be enough time alone, but." He shrugged towards the pair. Piz looked at them too.

"They live together?"

"Yep, have been since they got back together… the one year three months thing. It's a long story."

Piz did the math in his head.

"They moved into together just after leaving high school? That's… serious."

"Seriously disturbing." Wallace agreed. "But Logan and Veronica- have always been intense. As friends, enemies, together. It works, for them. I'd expect a wedding invitation, save for the dad factor."

Piz felt a headache coming on.

"The dad factor?"

"Veronica's dad is very protective. He and Logan had a talk. Neither of them will spill the details, but, well, no wedding plans yet."

Piz nodded, dazed.

"What about Logan's parents? What do they think of all this" Wallace clamped up, realising just how much he was telling a complete stranger.

"He's an orphan, ok? A lot of shit went down over the last couple of high school years. I complain about them, but- Logan and Veronica? This is their normal. We let them have it."

He smiled fondly at the couple, who were now just holding each other. Veronica's head was nestled into Logan's shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. Both their eyes were shut, but the smiles on their faces almost made Wallace choke up- almost. He was man enough to accept the soppiness and look away. Piz stared at them with a look of wonder and fascination. He was beginning to think that being roomies with Wallace was going to be very interesting.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Veronica was giggling hysterically as Logan struggled with the doorhandle. He glared at her.

"Stop wiggling. This would be so much easier if you'd just stay still."

Veronica ceased her movements, allowing Logan to both hold her in his arms, and manoeuvre the front door open. She giggled again at the situation. Logan glared again.

"Aw, honey, this was your idea." She reminded him. "I want to carry you over the threshold, wouldn't it be romantic, like we were getting married," She repeated back to him with laughter in her voice. Logan's glare dissipated, and he relaxed into a smile.

"And it is romantic. Being back, with you, in our home- what could be more romantic?" They kissed, still barely in the entrance foyer.

Veronica pulled back, eyes sparkling.

"Hmm, more romantic… how about you, me, a hot spa bath with rose petals and candles, soft music.. And all the phones off the hook?" Logan grinned at her, delicately lowering her to the floor.

"You run the bath, I'll unhook the phones, meet in bathroom in five." He said, dashing down the hall leading to the kitchen. Veronica matched his pace into their bedroom, then ensuite. She had barely turn the faucets on, and splashed honey-scented bubbles into the flow of water when two hands crept around her mid-section, and lips pressed into her collarbone. She smiled.

"That was quick." She murmured. Logan chuckled.

"You offered prolonged time for sex.. Why would I waste any time?" He began to lower the straps of her singlet. Veronica brushed him away gently.

"Ah-ah. Hold up. I have the evening planned, and you, sir, are not following the itinerary." She scolded. Logan backed away, hands held in the air.

"Ok, ok. Where do you want me?" He grinned. Veronica sighed.

"Always with the innuendos. Wait til the bath is full. I need to light the candles."

Logan waited patiently in the corner as she fussed around the room, lighting candles, spreading rose petals. He could have told her they weren't important, that all he wanted was to hold her, but after a year of living together, he knew better. If pretty lights and flowers was what Veronica needed to make this special, then he would stay silent. Anything for her.

Finally the bath was full, the room glowing dimly with flickering lights that bounced off defrosting petals in the steaming water. Soft piano music filtered through hidden speakers, an innovation of Logan's, after one too many accidents carrying the cd player into the bathroom for scenes like this one. Veronica turned to face Logan, a smile on her face,.

"You left me all alone for two nights." She murmured, one hand trailing down her stomach. Logan took a moment to respond, as his eyes followed her path.

"Ah, um, yes, but there was all that amazing phone sex both nights."

Veronica shook her head slowly, loosening her hair from the tie that held it in a ponytail. It cascaded down in waves, reaching to her shoulders. Halfway between the girl she used to be, and the girl she'd turned into.

"But that's not the same." She said patiently. "I wanted you… here, with me. In the flesh. I wanted to touch you, hold you, kiss you."

Logan gulped, trying to breathe. "I'm home now sweetheart, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Not without you." Veronica smiled, pleased with his answer.

"Come to me, Logan." She whispered, hands held out before her. Logan moved forward as through her voice controlled his limbs. Hell, what was he thinking- she did control him, all of him- and he loved it.

He reached her, and raised one hand to skim down her cheek. He loved that she still shivered at his touch. He lent forward, slowly, to lower his lips to hers. They met with a sigh, a sense of completion overwhelming both of them.

"Yeah, definitely not going away without you ever again." Logan breathed when the kiss broke. Veronica just nodded her agreement as she began to slip off each item of clothing he wore. Logan returned the favour, relishing in the view as Veronica finally stood naked n front of him. She tilted her head towards the bath.

Logan picked her up and walked them into the huge sunken marble bath ("more like a damn swimming pool" he remembered Veronica laughing). As the bubbles settled around them, and the hot water soothed their skin, Logan relaxed back against the edge.

"Alright, sugarpuss, do your worst, before I can run away." He teased as Veronica straddled him. She grinned at him, an evil glint in her eye.

"Don't worry, lover, you won't be able to _walk_ by the time I'm done with you."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Logan woke wrapped around satin sheets, fluffy pillows, and his favourite thing of all- Veronica. She was still fast asleep in his arms, their legs intertwined. Logan closed his eyes again, basking in the morning-after glow. Nothing like mind-blowing sex and waking up with the woman of your dreams to mae a man's day, he thought. He snuggled in tighter around Veronica's body. She muttered something unintelligible in her sleep, an adorable habit of hers that Logan treasured. He almost didn't want to wake her up, because the thought of spending the entire morning watching her sleep was so alluring.

But, he knew Veronica, and how soundly she would kick his butt if he let her miss her morning class.

"Suparpuss, time to wake up." He whispered in her ear. Veronica made a small sound, protesting. Logan chuckled into her ear.

"Wakie-wakie, sugar pie." He sing-songed. Veronica moaned, pulling her hand over her ear.

"Go way." Logan laughed again, louder.

"It's half past eight." He lied. Veronica shot up, legs swinging out of bed before she realised she was tangled with Logan. They both flew to the floor. Veronica rushed to untangle herself, but Logan wrapped her in his arms.

"Relax, it's only five past seven." Veronica stopped struggling, opting to glare at him instead.

"You damn little…" She growled, but was cut off by a swift kiss. Logan continued all around her face, till she started giggling.

"Alright, alright, I love you too. So much that I'll even let you join me in the shower, so we both make it to class on time."

Logan rolled his eyes skyward.

"There is a god." He declared, leaping up. Somehow, he and Veronica got themselves untangled from the sheets, and into the bathroom. Logan took a long hard stare at Veronica, standing naked under the spray of the double-headed shower. He laughed. Veronica smiled good-naturedly.

"What's so funny?"

Logan closed the distance between them, catching her body against his.

"We are so not making it to class on time."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Veronica slipped into her seat besides Mac as quietly as she could. Never-the-less, the professor looked up and shook his head.

"Veronica Mars. Late. This is a first, so I'll let you off- but next time we have a assigned quiz- you better not be 20 minutes late."

Veronica winced.

"Sorry. Won't happen again, sir."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "And you are 20 minutes late….?" She made it a question.

"Logan and I were still catching up." Veronica muttered, pulling books from her bag. Mac rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Ok, he was gone, what, two nights? And let me guess, you guys spoke for three hours both nights, not including the countless texts messages during the day, and the 'other' phone time spent doing things-we-do-not-talk-about?" Mac teased, chewing on the end of a pencil. Veronica glared at her.

"So, I'm in love with my boyfriend. You and Dick are getting pretty chummy. I seem to recall a cancelled movie night because poor Dick was having _computer troubles_." She chuckled as Mac flushed bright red.

"He was! He'd over-loaded his hard drive, and pulled about fifty viruses onto his computer because the idiot thought he'd clear space by deleting his firewall-"

"Ok, ok, you were helping him out. Still, Logan mentioned telling Dick you were going to be over for that Star Wars marathon we had, and the way Dick was suddenly 'totally there, man, like what time, dude?"

Mac rolled her eyes at Veronica's impersonation of Dick, but looked thrilled by the implication.

"So, he came to see me?" She tried to sound blasé, but Veronica wasn't having any of it. Unfortunately, before she could tease her friend, the professor slapped a paper down in front of her with a warning look. She opened the paper, shooting Mac one last glance of mirth before concentrating on the mini-test.

The class ended, and Mac had run off, claiming an important errand, while Veronica was still putting all her stuff back into her bag. A male voice rumbled from behind her.

"So, little lady- got plans for lunch?"

Veronica turned with a smile to greet Logan. He was, of course, posed against the doorframe, as only he could. She put a finger to her lips, pretending to think.

"Well, there was that appointment with the male stripper…"

Logan growled, and prowled forward, capturing Veronica in a possessive hug.

"Why, oh why, _must_ you continue to play on my jealousy? Is it some sort of sick joke for you?"

Veronica grinned up at him.

"Pretty much."

Logan shook his head as they walked into the corridor.

"What do I see I this girl?" He said to the nearest passing student. The boy looked up, confused, and Veronica grinned at him.

"Hey, Piz, Veronica, remember?" Piz nodded dumbly, gazing at her. Logan snorted.

"And, Logan, hottest young flesh on campus." He reiterated. Piz glanced at him, an uncomfortable look on his face. Veronica elbowed her boyfriend.

"Ignore him. He has a God complex. We're trying to break him of it, but- well, he's a lost cause."

"Well, if you'd just stop calling me God every night, maybe I'd be _able _to get it out of my system."

Veronica sighed. "Do not. Refer. To our Sex Life. In. Public." She said, hitting him over the head in time with her words. Logan just grinned and winked at Piz, who was looking more and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Piz. I really can't take him anywhere. It's like dating a two year."

"Oh, here we go again, with the age-insults. Will you ever tire of them?" Logan

exclaimed dramatically. Veronica linked her hand through his.

"Sure, about the same time I tire of making cracks about your jealously issues." She smiled. Logan smirked back at her.

"And I'll keep bringing up our sex life til then, too." He turned to Piz. "Did you know, Veronica does this amazing- OUCH!." Veronica grabbed his ear.

"Okay. Leaving now. Later, Piz." Further own the hall, still tugging Logan by the ear, she snapped.

"No sex, one week, unless you Shut. It, ok?" Logan whimpered his agreement, and she let go.

"Damnit, sugarpuss, why do I put up with you?" Veronica just head-tilted him, an adorable half smile on her lips. Logan sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I love you." They walked outside, and stopped suddenly.

Logan pulled Veronica tighter as they took in the scene in front of them. He nuzzled his head into her's, trying to comfort as the shock set in.

"Oh my god." Veronica spluttered.

Ten feet away, surrounded by Hearst security guards attempting to shoo away students, lay a prone figure. Veronica felt faint, as she flashed back to another figure, lying in almost the exact same position, but in a very different location. This girl, blonde and beautiful, bled from the head in the exact same place as Lilly Kane.

**See! I put in a mystery! How clever am I! No, I'm joking. Hope you all liked this one, I'm already writing the next part, so review and tell me how I'm going! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Sorry this took so long. More medical dramas. The good thing? They decided I'm not allowed to go to school Too stressful for me. So, I'm getting status for all my grades, and I've graduated high school! Happy dance for me. Ok, the being sick part sucks, but you gotta take your pluses where you can. Good news for you- more updates. Well, I hope so.**

**Raedos: That was an essay! Honestly, that was the best review I've ever gotten. Yes, I'm putting Mac/Dick in for you. I'm sorry they're not in this chapter, but there's heaps in the next, including why they're getting together. I get what you mean about the LoVe on TV. Somethings not quite 'them'. Are there new writers? I loved the last episode though. Can i use your 'rules', the Wallace ones? I loved them. And the bit about LoVe you thought should happen? It will, sorta, soon.**

**SnowWhite213- Thanks! Ugh, physics...**

**BuffyBc-I love your "What Are We Now" story. I've read it at least three times, so i really hope I wasn't unconsciously challenging it into my story. If I was, forgive me for stealing anything!**

**Finajk- Hee, your boss hates me. I'm so glad you liked it, even if it's detrimental to your job!**

**LoVe23- I'm out! Of hospital, that is. Not better, the doc's have no clue, but hey, it's all good. Thanks for the review.**

**Princess Sammie, MissJamrock, Lady Sarra, Kaleena Mason, Epic LoVe, and Katie 05- thanks so much, for all the reviews. It means so much!**

Veronica allowed Logan to gently pull her away from the horror scene in front of her. She allowed him to walk her to his car, to drive to their apartment, and lead her inside before she broke down. Or, broke out, as it were.

Her screams were inarticulate and fairly muted, but raw and painful. Logan rocked her against his chest, caught in a similar position to one she had once held him in.

Logan pushed away the recollection, deciding one painful memory was enough for the moment. Although, it was hard not to draw parallels to this moment. Just as he had cried for a death that had finally been put to rest by the revelation that is was Trina, and not his mother using those fateful credit cards, now Veronica cried for Lilly, being put to rest by a very physical re-enactment of a long-haunting memory.

Logan could do no more than Veronica had that long-ago day, so he held her, stroking her hair, reminding her of the living. There was one significant change in circumstance, however, and Logan drew his head down to her ear, whispering words of love. He desperately hoped it would be enough for her to accept this final, delayed stage of grief, and emerge from it knowing she had reason to live beyond memories of the past.

Gradually, the screams faded into hiccuping sobs, then soft cries, finally slight whimpers, then gentle breathing. Logan was almost convinced Veronica was asleep when she spoke.

"I didn't- I didn't think, that I still- that I hadn't finished grieving, that I was still holding on to Lilly til I saw her. That poor girl's body, I could see- all I could see was Lilly, lying so still, so _final._"

Logan pressed kisses into her skin, letting her know he was listening.

"I could hear the pool lapping, my dad telling me to come away, the sirens, all the things I didn't remember hearing that night. Logan, it was like reliving that night all over again." She was silent for a moment, then whispered into his chest.

"I haven't even thought of her for a week." It was like admitting a sin, like she was voicing a betrayal that should cost her very soul. Lilly had been an ever-present memory, hovering just beneath the surface of Veronica's thoughts for so long, that she hadn't even noticed when Lilly began to slip away. The tears hadn't just been grief of losing Lilly, but guilt for forgetting her.

Logan spoke up like he was reading her thoughts.

"Leaving Lilly in the past doesn't lessen your love for her, or make your friendship lose it's importance. Lilly shaped you, as much as anyone else who you love. Not consciously thinking of her? That's more Lilly's influence on you than it is to brood over her. She'd want you to _live_, and living like that doesn't always mean holding on to the dead. Maybe she'd be indignant, because she was so fabulous and ought to be remembered constantly, but then again- I think she'd smile and push you head-first into the future. Laugh and tell you she was living through you, and you'd better make it worthy of her time. You still love her, no less than when she was alive, Ronnie."

Veronica pulled his mouth close to hers for a kiss. Logan had a way with words that most people wouldn't credit him for, but Veronica knew him, and believed every word he spoke.

"You always know what to say." She murmured against his lips.

"Only to you." He whispered back, kissing her. The kissing intensified, and gradually led to activities they both knew Lilly would have agreed with wholeheartedly- the kind of activities that involved stripped clothing in the foyer, and a couch Veronica didn't ever want her father sitting on.

She commented as such to Logan, who chuckled into her hair. He was lying beneath her on said couch.

"If you were consistent with the reasons for that, then you wouldn't want him anywhere in the apartment. Where haven't we made love?"

Veronica thought on the matter, and frowned.

"Dinning room table?" She hazarded.

"Two months ago, after a particular compliment I gave you about the delicious dinner we had just eaten on aforementioned dining room table."

"Oh, now I remember. I should cook for you more often. Ok, the study-"

She was cut off before she could specify a piece of furniture.

"Couch, chair, desk, wall, floor, bean bag." Logan checked off. Veronica thought hard.

"Spare bedroom closet?" Logan opened his mouth, stopped, frowned, then raised his eyebrows.

"What do you know, somewhere you can still let Keith sit. Well, let's go remedy that." He sat up, locking his arms around Veronica's waist. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he leapt up (far too easily considering he was carrying her), and walked them into the spare bedroom, and opened the closet door with a flick of one hand.

It was mostly empty, save for a few boxes of photographs that belonged to Veronica, and a couple of spare blankets that lay unfolded across the floor. Logan smirked.

"Perfect." He lowered them into the soft floor.

"Logan, we really should-" He put a finger to her lips.

"Later. Right now, we have some christening to do."

"Coming from your mouth, that word sounds so dirty." Logan didn't bother arguing the point, choosing instead to cover her mouth with his. Veronica responded, curling her hands in his hair. They were both still naked, so Logan quickly put his skills to use, knowing how much Veronica loved skin on skin friction.

"This is even better than waking up naked next to you in the middle of the night." Logan panted when he was fully inside of her. Veronica whimpered her reply.

"Why?" She gasped out as Logan thrust firmly.

"Because I get to see you." He groaned, his voice low. He pressed kisses into the heated skin of her neck, their bodies moving in prefect timing. Veronica felt herself racing towards climax, and bit Logan's ear. There was a loud ringing sound as they came together, then blanked out, caught in the safety of each others arms. It barely lasted a few minutes, however, as they both realised the ringing sound hadn't faded with the sex. With both their minds exhausted with the mental and physical exertions of the morning, it took them a while to recognise the sound of their doorbell, sounding over and over as somebody pressed it repeatedly.

"Damnit. Why won't they go away?" Logan muttered, as he helped Veronica to stand. They both felt a little wobbly on their feet. Veronica frowned.

"Something must be wrong. Clothes, clothes, where are my clothes?" She ran into the living room, spotting their clothes lying in disarray in the foyer beyond. They both dressed, forgoing underwear in their haste. Logan picked it up, tossing their garments in the coat closet as Veronica opened the door to reveal Wallace and Duncan. Logan hurriedly shut the closet door. Duncan and Wallace stepped inside, frowning.

"What took you so long?" Duncan asked, innocently as he made his way into the living room. Wallace noticed the flushed expressions and messed up hair and sighed.

"Trust me- based on rule no. 43, you don't want to know."

"What's rule no. 43?" Duncan asked. He, like most people, had trouble keeping up with Wallace's many rules concerning the couple, who followed them into the room. Veronica winced as Duncan took a seat on the couch she and Logan had so recently 'christened'.

"With any luck, we can figure out an excuse to get him into the closet." Logan whispered, fully prepared for the elbowing she delivered at his words. Wallace was telling Duncan rule 43.

"No discussion of sex. At all. ."

Duncan nodded. He, after a year of watching the couple not only _stay_ in love, but fall deeper into it, he reluctantly moved on. He had been seeing a girl from his Business class at Hearst for three months now. She loved Lilly, and seemed content with what affection Duncan could give her. Maybe it would evolve into love, maybe not, but anything was better than watching Veronica and Logan live for each other.

The couple had sat down together on the opposite couch, sitting automatically close, hands linked. Logan spoke.

"So…why did you come barging over, interrupting our mid-morning round-"

"Rule 43! Rule 43!" Wallace cried.

"Round of Monopoly. Ronnie here just loves the marathon version." Wallace made choking noises.

" Rule 44- No hints, no alluding, no bare details. Nada. Logan, you agreed!" He whined, pretending to cry into his hands. Logan grinned widely.

"What?" he said faux-innocently. "What did I say?" Veronica nudged him.

"Be nice." She murmured. Logan kissed her head.

"We found out about the murder." Duncan said quietly, in answer to Logan's question. Veronica stiffened slightly, causing Logan to wrap his arms around her protectively. Possessively, Veronica would have teased in different circumstances.

Wallace regained his serious face. "She was a freshman, a local. Her name is Natalie Jate, her parents work for Kane Software."

"Which is why I'm here." Duncan took up the story. "My dad needs you to help find her murderer."

"Why not my dad?' Veronica asked. She wasn't sure she could do this, investigate a murder so much like Lilly's.

"Dad wants you both on the case. He's speaking to your father right now."

Veronica nodded, focusing on the warmth of Logan's arms and body still wrapped around her. She let it centre her, let _him_ centre her.

"Why does your Dad so desperately want this solved? Does he know her parents well? Or," Her voice softened to take the sting out of her following words, "is it guilt over what he did after Lilly died?"

Duncan winced, but seemed to expect the words.

"No, not that, or the first one. He received this," He thrust a handful of papers to her., "yesterday. It should explain some things."

Veronica took the papers. Wordlessly she read them, angling the paper so Logan could to. Duncan felt upset at her automatic inclusion of Logan, but stayed quiet. For Logan, it felt better than the sex earlier. It was trust, so hard-won but there nonetheless, that she was giving him. Trust, Veronica Mars fully, completely, trusting him, Logan Echolls. He thanked her with a kiss to her neck as they skimmed over the pages.

"Oh my god." Veronica whispered. Logan swallowed the urge to say 'yes?', as he too absorbed the news. He looked at Duncan.

"Your father received news of this girl's death in a blackmail attempt yesterday? Why didn't he do something?" Logan struggled to keep the anger out of his voice. Anger feed by fear, because the pages in Veronica's hands spoke of further murders, til payment was agreed upon. _You will lose those loved by people you need. People you know. People you love._ People you know was underlined. Logan realised it referred to Natalie Jate. The following pages were full of inside information on her parents jobs. Information known only by them and Jake Kane.

It was followed by Natalie's class schedule and dorm room. The last page merely read _people you know_, like a threat, or a promise. The only thing unspecified was the money wanted. Veronica mentioned as such to Duncan.

"The guy who delivered it said to expect another package in three days. We already checked him out." He answered Veronica's unspoken question. "He had no idea what was in the letter, or who it was from. He's just a courier who was given package from his boss, who received it from an ice creamery, who have no records of any mail been couriered to Kane Software."

Veronica nodded, making mental notes. Check out ice-creamery. Talk to Dad. Interview Jake Kane. Interview parents of Natalie. She knew now why the murder looked so much like Lilly's. It was deliberate.

Veronica stood, withdrawing reluctantly from the circle of Logan's arms. He mimicked her, taking her hand once more as he stood. Wallace and Duncan followed suit. Veronica nodded, once, firmly. Logan almost smiled, recognising her 'going-into-battle' face.

"We need to talk to Jake." She said to Duncan. "He's with my dad, you said?"

He nodded. "I'll call him and ask him to wait til we get there."

Veronica shook her head. "No, you can't come, I'm sorry. The less you're involved, the safer. Go home to Lilly, put on the alarm. Take Wallace-" She paused to see if her BFF minded, but he shook his head. "for safety. The more people the better.". Duncan frowned.

"You said 'we' need to talk to Dad?" He asked, drawing his phone out of a pocket. Veronica glanced at Logan, whose heart soared.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be taking Logan. Safety in numbers, and he's good at this detecting stuff." She said off-handed. Logan smiled. Sure, Veronica, if that's what you want to believe.

She smiled back, opening the foyer closet to retrieve a hat. Wallace clapped a hand over his eyes as he saw Veronica's black panties and Logan's boxers.

"Rule 23. No underwear in sight. Rule 14. No explanations." He muttered. Duncan hung up from his father. "No explanations? What sort of rule is that?" he asked, puzzled. Wallace kept his hand over his eyes.

"It is so much easier to just not no. Sometimes, the explanation is more scarring than anything."

Veronica looked miffed. "Wallace, that was one time. And it was your own fault. If you hadn't asked about the cupboard, Logan wouldn't have had a reason to tell you."

Wallace nodded, eyes still covered. He heard the door shut, and lowered his hands.

"Hence the invention of rule 14. And rule 16. If it's broken, it had nothing to do with sex."

Logan laughed. "The funny thing about that story? That cupboard was already broken before Veronica and I- ah, unhinged it. If you'd asked the day before, all you would have know was that it cracked from the move."

Wallace glared at him. "That crack wasn't what drew my attention. It was the fact that the door that had the crack on it was on _the other side of the room_."

Veronica laughed, remembering the incident. Logan winced as he too recalled that day. He glared at his giggling girlfriend.

"I had a sore back for weeks." He reminded her. Veronica just laughed, opening the front door.

"Having a sore back didn't affect your libido." She reminded him once they were settled in the car, and watching Wallace and Duncan drive away. Logan kissed her cheek.

"Just the manner in which we dealt with it." He teased. Veronica smiled.

"Drive." Was her only reply. Logan saluted.

"Yes, sir." He ignored the mock-glare she gave him.

The drive to Keith's office was a good forty minutes. Veronica and Logan spent the ride discussing anything but the reason for the visit. Forty more minutes as a normal college couple before they descended back into the turmoil that was Neptune.

"You know," Veronica mused as they pulled into the parking lot, "I disagree." Logan rolled his eyes as he pulled up.

"No, listen. I think Princess Leia did 'like' Luke, at first."

"No, that kiss was just a 'good luck, don't get us killed while we fly across this thing'. She had the hots for Han the moment she saw him."

"They hated each other! They spent the whole scene making snark-y remarks."

"Gee, and people who snark at each other, 'hate' each other, can't possibly have the hots for each other." Logan said sarcastically, wondering why he was having this conversation. Veronica grinned.

"I didn't say that. I just think she genuinely liked Luke."

"She belonged to Han the second he laid eyes on her." Logan insisted. They walked into the building.

"No, that took a build-up."

"But she _did_ belong to him."

"Yes, of course, later. She came to rescue him, didn't she?"

"He would have done the same thing if their places had been swapped." Logan said. They both knew they weren't talking about Han Solo and Princess Leia anymore.

"I know. He'd always protect her."

"He loves her."

"She loves him too." They entered Mars Investigations, Logan guiding Veronica backwards as they kissed.

A loud coughing interrupted them. Keith and Jake stood in front of Veronica's desk. Both looked uncomfortable.

"What number of Wallace's rules are you breaking? 106?"

"105. 106 is any details are too many." Veronica said, unaffected by her Dad catching her making out with her boyfriend. Keith just shook his head, watching them lean against each other.

"What about rule no. 23? At least one foot of space between you in my presence?" Veronica tilted her head at her father.

"That only includes Wallace, Dad. You can't steal his rules."

Jake Kane was looking bemused. Veronica looked at him. She smiled stiffly.

"Hello, Mr. Kane."

"Hello Veronica, Logan. How are you two?"

"We're fine." Logan answered evenly. Keith cleared his throat.

"Let's go sit down in my office." Jake frowned at Logan lead Veronica forward.

"Logan works for you now?" He asked Keith. Veronica answered.

"He's my partner." The couple slipped past him into the room. Keith shrugged.

"They work better together. Logan's gotten Veronica out of a few scuffles. Don't bother arguing, she's like a pit bull when it comes to that boy." He went to sit behind his desk. Jake took a seat next to Veronica.

"Ok, what more do you need to know?" Jake asked.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Two hours later, Jake had left, heading towards Duncan's apartment. They all agreed that it was safer for everyone to stay close. Keith was preparing to stay with Duncan also. He'd tried to convince Logan and Veronica to come too, but they'd argued that there were already more than enough people in the one apartment, and that their home was secure anyway.

"We don't even know if we're in any danger.' Veronica reasoned as Keith packed. They were back at his apartment. Her father placed a shirt in his bag, looking around for shoes.

"But we don't know that you _aren't _in danger." He stressed.

"Our home had more security than the White House." Veronica pointed out again. It was true, Logan was fanatical about keeping her safe, so the apartment was protected by cameras, alarms, security codes, 24-hour police access (_just press any of the red buttons, the cops will be here in fifteen minutes_), and a panic room fitted with a bed, food, phones, cameras and a mini-bar (_If we're going to be stuck in a small room for an extended period of time, we might as well enjoy it.)_. Keith grumbled, knowing they were perfectly safe., but worried nonetheless. He stopped packing, and wrapped Veronica up in his arms.

"Just let your old man worry about his baby girl, ok?" Veronica smiled.

"I love you, Dad."

Logan waited in the living room, lying casually on the couch. He'd been here only the weekend before, on their usual visit. The weekends-at-Keith's still happened most weekends, although they were steadily occurring less and less.

Not on purpose, but just naturally. Keith spent a lot of time out of town chasing bail jumpers, Veronica's studying got in the way sometimes, and the couple loved weekends away on the boat they'd brought a few months back.

So, gradually, things were changing. It made all three of them a little sad, but, hey- life goes on regardless. They still had Christmas, Thanksgiving, and the birthdays. All events that made for a great excuse to get together. Family events, Logan thought. His family. Something he had trouble getting his head around, but Veronica and Keith were wearing him down.

They'd accepted him into the little unit that was the Mars family, and there was no escape. It was a thought that made Logan smile. Another thought to smile about was Veronica's reaction to Keith's new girlfriend. She'd instantly presumed the woman wasn't right, wasn't genuine. It took her all failed attempts to pin the woman with a criminal history, a husband, connections to _anything_ that was bad for her to even consider Logan's suggestion that maybe Evelyn just liked Keith.

So now Logan watched the developing romance with interest. He watched Keith and realised it wouldn't be long until there was a newer addition to the Mars clan.

Veronica wandered into the room, dragging Logan from his musings. He smiled at her.

"Hello, beautiful. How's the packing going? And by packing, I mean arguing. Are we crashing at DK's tonight?" Veronica shook her head.

"No Dad decided Fort Knox was good enough for us to stay at." Logan pretended offence.

"Fort Knox?! Hey, Keith, there's nothing wrong with a little security!" He yelled down the hall. Keith's voice floated back.

"You have a panic room within an apartment with a state-of-the-art alarm system within a building with it's _own_ security system including guards within an estate with another system and guards."

Logan shrugged.

"Touché".

Keith emerged from the bedroom. He grinned at the young man.

"Maybe I should invite everyone back to your place. Much safer."

Logan groaned at the thought of Duncan, his baby, Jake and Celeste, Wallace, Keith and god-knows who else spending the night with him and Veronica. They had the space…but he shuddered at the thought. Keith chuckled, enjoying riling Logan as usual. He ignored Veronica's glare, as usual.

"Well, come on you two. I'm off to baby-sit a house full of 'adults' and one kid, while you two…stay at home, watching Disney re-runs. On separate couches." He suppresses a grin as they both flushed.

Veronica cleared her throat.

"Dad, we discussed this. Logan and I live together. We share a bed. You might as well accept that we may at least sit on the couch together."

Keith chuckled.

"Honey, I know you and Logan sit on couches together. And I know I probably don't want to know what else you do on couches, or in the bed you share. But tonight? I have to share living space with Celeste Kane, instead of doing anything on a couch with my girlfriend. So, tonight, all I want to think you and Logan will be doing is watching _The Little Mermaid_ _I _and _II. _Maybe _The Jungle Book_."

Veronica shook her head, bewildered.

"O-kay, Dad. You behave, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Nine am, at Kane Software HQ. Don't be late." He said the last looking at Logan, who shrugged. He and Veronica were almost always ready to leave on time- and almost always late. Go figure.

They drove off in their separate cars. Veronica spent the trip curiously quiet. As they were pulling into their garage, she spoke up.

"You realise, we won't be able to have sex tonight?"

Logan almost crashed the car. Veronica laughed.

"That's a joke, right?"

She shook her head as they got into the elevator, swiping their access card over the panel. Pressing their floor number, she explained.

"You have to understand. My dad knows what we're doing. I can't have sex with you and know he knows."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"He's know for as long as we're being having sex, Ronnie. It's never bothered you before."

The elevator pinged and opened, revealing the landing strip in front of their door. There was a set of stairs to the right, and another elevator for visitors use on the left. They had a whole -floor apartment, four bedrooms, three and a half baths. Separate living room, lounge room, rumpus, family room, formal and casual dining, study, kitchen, laundry, foyer. Like Logan had said- they had space. Veronica fumbled through her bag for the key card.

"It bothers me tonight." She continued the conversation. "So, no sex. Don't look at me like that. We've had sex twice already today."

"Three times." Logan grumbled. Veronica looked up, smiling and shaking her head.

"When we woke up. Of course. Why are you complaining?"

Logan pouted, looking like a five year old who'd been told he couldn't have dessert.

"Because, it's the principal of the point. You're my girlfriend. We live together."

"Very good, Logan." Veronica said dryly. He gave her a painful look.

"What if I beg?" Veronica raised her eyebrows.

"What? Logan Echolls, _begs_ for sex? Someone call the press!" She joked. Logan smirked, stopping her search for keys by pressing her against the wall, his body seaming along hers.

"And from Veronica Mars at that. You must be desperate." She continued. Logan kissed her neck.

"Yup, desperate." He agreed. Veronica squirmed, trying to move away but he had her locked in place.

"What _will_ the 09er's say?" She quipped, trying to avoid his kisses.

"I believe Dick referenced an imaginary reality TV show." He answered.

"The rest of them were fairly silent." Veronica recalled the night with a smile.

"Well, you did threaten to cut them off from your life, I remember. What were yours words?" She were having trouble remembering anything as Logan's lips continued their assault on her skin.

"If any of you have a problem with Veronica, you're pretty much dead to me, so, like, evaporate or something, I dunno. Not an exact quote, but it was a few years back." Veronica and Logan jumped simultaneously, turning to face the speaker.

"Duncan, why aren't you at home, where I told you to stay?" Veronica asked, slightly annoyed. Logan's hands stayed on her waist as she moved forward, so their positions were reversed, with Logan leaning against the wall. Duncan watched the seamless movement with heartache in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, people don't always follow orders, Veronica. I needed to tell you something." Logan's hands tightened fractionally, so she covered them with hers.

"Something too important for a phone call?" She asked, concerned.

Duncan nodded. "About Natalie Jate. She wasn't- she wasn't just the daughter of someone Dad employed, no mattered how important their job's are. I was, ah, I was sleeping with her."

Veronica's jaw dropped.

"You were cheating on Helena?" She spluttered. Logan tensed again, feeling irrationally jealous. _It's just the notion of cheating She doesn't harbour any feelings for Duncan._

Reading his thoughts as usual, Veronica wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. She leant into his embrace as she continued to glare at Duncan.

"Yes, alright! I was cheating on her. It's not that serious. Me and Helena, not the cheating!" He added seeing the look on Veronica's face. The tiny blonde shook her head.

"Does Helena know that?" She asked coldly. Duncan thought of the tall brunette sitting in his apartment, playing with his daughter. He thought of her deep brown eyes and the look of love he'd began to see in them recently. Directed not only at him, but Lilly too.

"No, no, she doesn't." He looked at the floor, then up again at Veronica, with tears in his eyes.

"Are you done with making feel like an ass, then? I just thought you'd need to know. Better than keeping it from you. We all know how that works out." He spat bitterly, looking at Logan. Veronica watched him sadly.

"Yeah, we do. Go home Duncan, go tell Helena the truth. Let her get out of this mess."

"If I don't tell her?"

"I will." She answered softly. Duncan looked at her, a mix of hate and love in his eyes.

"There's the Veronica Mars we all know and love." He replied, turning and walking down the stairs.

Veronica watched him walk away, feeling something inside her slip away. Whatever feelings she might have had for Duncan in the past, they were well and truly gone after this revelation. She sighed heavily, and felt Logan press his lips into her hair.

"So, Ben & Jerry's, tequila, chick flicks and a whole lot of 'he was a bastard, anyway's?" Logan quipped lightly. Veronica turned to face him.

"No. No, I think I've mourned enough Kane's today. Besides, I gave Duncan up a long time ago. I don't love him like that anymore." She watched some tension ease from Logan's face while he searched her eyes for truth. He must have seen it, because he smiled tenderly.

"Ok, so the Ben & Jerry's, tequila, and those Disney movies?"

"Ah, no. I was more thinking, Ben & Jerry's, you and that big ol' bed of ours. Maybe some chocolate sauce."

"For the ice-cream?"

"Wrong again! I thought you'd look so cute with a topping of chocolate sauce."

"Bet I'd taste pretty good too." Logan teased. Veronica nodded.

"I'm counting on it. Now, unlock that door."

Logan held up his hands. "You have the key."

"Why don't you carry your key?"

"I'm just the looks of this team, doll face, you're the brains."

"You got that in one." She agreed, opening the door with the recently-found key.

**Ok, the funniest thing about writing this chapter? Everytime i wrote the word 'car' I actually typed 'cat'. Every. Single. Time. Hee. It was hysterical when i got my friend to read it for me.**

**Me- 'So, is it ok?**

**Megan- Ah, yeah, sure... except, why is Logan 'nearly crashing the cat?' How do you crash a cat? And when did they get one?**

**Me- Oh, opps, typo. Mean to say car. What about the rest of it?**

**Megan- Um, why are they driving separate cats? Isn't that animal cruelty?**

**Me- Yeah, typo. Car. Gimme a look at that...cat...cat...cat...hmm, i have a problem.**

**Megan- Glad to see you acknowleging that. Aceptance is the fisrt step to recovery.**

**Me- What, did you read that from a self-help book? AA- the book to beating the drink?**

**Megan- Hmm, you need to work on your PC-ness.**

**Random passerbyer- PC-ness? What's that?**

**Me- Political Correct-ness, moron. Go away.**

**Megan- And your politeness. Work on that most of all. **

**Me- Hey, I'm polite. And adorable. I'm apolite, adorable little bundle of joy.**

**Megan- With typing issues. Or repressed cat obsession.**

**Me- RCO. Oooh, I'm using that in the next chapter.**

**Yeah, I'm very friendly to ppl I don't know. **


	10. Chapter 2 Part 3

**First of all, an apology, for taking so long to get this out. I got sick again- apparently, this just isn't my year. Who's for 2007??? Yeah!**

**Anyway, I'm well enough to write, and holy mother, have I been writing. I'm already halfway through the chapter after this one, so the next update will take less time, I promise.**

**Also, I've been really worried about this chapter, and some of the actions of the characters, especially Veronica. Then I cried my way through 'Spit and Eggs', and decided I didn't care if it was out of character because it's my story. I could have Wallace fall in love with a duck, and nobody could complain. Well, you could, but you get my point. I hope.**

**Raedos- oh, your reviews are never too long! I actually jump with delight when I see your name next to a review. There's a bit of Mac/Dick in this chapter, and plenty in the next! Thank you for all your comments, they really make writing this story so much fun.**

**BuffyBc- I'm glad you find my inability to be nice to strangers amusing! So do I, although my friends have issues with it...**

**Kaleena Mason- No, laughing at Duncan makes no one a bad person! I'm really happy you loved it so much! Hope this chapter is as good.**

**Redbanker- hee, don't worry, being sick is definitely helping me write! More for you guys, hey?I love reactions like that, knowing that people laugh out loud is really great for my writing confidence! **

**LoVe23- Thank you! Glad I made you laugh! It makes my day hearing that!**

**SnowWhite213- So, see any cat-hunting VM fans? Hmm, don't know where you could get a hard copy of Wallace's Rules, unless I wrote one without realising...lol. DEFINITELY using that rul, i love it. I'll work it into the next chapter! Thanks! **

**On to the Chapter!**

Veronica awoke slowly the next morning, curved into Logan's arm. She smiled at him, even though he was sleeping. He looked so beautiful. She knew by the light that is was later than the 7am wake-up they'd promised themselves, in order to be ready on time, but staring at Logan, Veronica couldn't care less.

It was only the thought of Natalie Jate that forced Veronica out of bed. She opted to shower before waking Logan, knowing her self-control dissipated whenever she looked into his puppy-dog eyes. One of the reasons Logan had almost talked her into getting an actual puppy was because Veronica wanted some sort of illusion of control over the residents in this apartment.

With Logan, Veronica knew she could get him to do anything for her, but she also knew it would take only one wounded look from him to crumble her resolve on most issues. With a real puppy, she knew she had slightly better chances of maintaining dignity, and authority.

She thought about her boyfriend as she dressed. Logan had somehow wormed his way into her heart and taken up permanent residence over the past year and a bit. Veronica realised with each passing day that it grew harder to spend time away from him. Like a drug that sucked you in and left you dependent on each fix, being with Logan gave her an impossible high.

Veronica had, for months, been waiting for the day when she became too dependent, and unable to function away from him. She'd mentioned her fears to her father a month ago when both their respective partners were otherwise detained, and the Mars' were sharing a quiet dinner. Keith had surprised her with a smile.

"_Honey, this last year, which should have been the most heart-breaking year ever for me, as I've watched you fall more in love with that boy, has been the most amazing year of my life."_

_She'd frowned, but he pressed on._

"_I've watched you grow and mature into this amazing, beautiful young woman I can't believe I had a role in creating. You suffered so much those last years of high school- lost so much innocence, trust, naivety and belief. Logan- Logan, of all people, has restored that. Maybe not the naivety or innocence, but the belief, the trust. You're looking at the world with less cynicism, you're less jaded. You smile. You laugh. You tell me you love me more often. You let people in, let them touch you. Let them love you."_

_Veronica's eyes had filled with tears as he continued._

"_And, as much as I'd like to believe it was my formidable parenting techniques- I have to admit it was Logan. He- he's fixed you. Whatever it was that broke when Aaron killed Lilly, he's fixed somehow. You're not the old Veronica, of course, but you are who you were always supposed to be. The nightmares you lived don't show as clearly on your face these days." Keith had began to tear up also._

"_He loves you. If you guys are a little dependent on each other, then that's ok. You need that trust, that dependency, to survive your past, the both of you. Veronica, honey, when Logan looks at you, he sees the future."_

_Veronica had broken down, sobbing. "I see the future too, Daddy. I'm just scared I'll lose him, and won't survive it."_

_Keith had hugged her, crying himself. "Just don't let go of him, honey. Logan isn't going anywhere. You just hold onto that boy, Veronica, and make sure you don't lose him."_

Veronica stood over Logan, watching him sleep again. She crawled onto the bed, on all fours above him.

"Logan, sweetie. Wake up. We're late, of course."

Logan stirred, opening his eyes to look at her. A small grin tugged at his mouth.

"Good morning, sunshine. You should have woken me."

Veronica shook her head, smiling at him.

"Yeah, then we really would have been late. Now, go shower. We have to go, soon."

Logan pouted, but sat up, kissing her cheek.

"Whatever you say, snookums." He waited for her to climb off him before standing and making his way to the ensuite.

Veronica called out to him before he shut the door.

"I love you, Logan."

He glanced over his shoulder with a questioning grin. Veronica shrugged. "I just felt like saying it."

Logan blew her a kiss.

"I love you too. Wanna join me?"

Veronica was tempted, but managed to shake her head.

"Love to, but we got a murder and blackmailing to solve, my dear. Now, mush. Dad is expecting us in, ah, ten minutes. Oh. Damn. Hurry."

Logan nodded, walking to the shower. He left the bathroom door open intentionally, an invitation if she wanted it. She did, damnit, but they didn't have the time. She'd make it up to both of them later.

Ten minutes later, Logan was showered and dressed. Veronica had barely managed to keep herself out of the shower, but now they were on the way to the parking lot. Logan stood quietly next to her in the elevator, thoughtful. It worried Veronica.

"Um, darling…what are you thinkin' 'bout?" She asked lightly. Logan bobbed his head a few times.

"Ah, you know, just whatever. Duncan." He admitted seeing her look. Veronica raised an eyebrow, inviting an explanation. Logan puffed out his cheeks.

"Just- he's in love with you, right? It's not gone away for him. No matter how you feel," He shrugged slightly, the only outward evidence that he still felt uneasy about her feelings for her ex, "Duncan still believes, somehow, that you two are…still Veronica and Duncan, or whatever. And since he's been back, and it's over a year now, he hasn't moved on."

Veronica opened her mouth to protest, but her mind closed in on Duncan's admission last night. He was cheating on his girlfriend, which was not something the old Duncan would have contemplated. He'd gone out of his way to find a girlfriend who was as physically and mentally different to Veronica possible. Yet, he had cheated on her with a girl who, despite her death being set up like Lilly's, looked strikingly similar to Veronica, the Veronica of the Lilly days.

Logan watched her like a hawk as these thoughts passed through her mind. Knowing Logan, and she did, he was probably reading her thoughts from her face. She smiled at him, reaching for his hand as the elevator pinged open.

They stepped outside, automatically closing the distance between them, flowing smoothly as they moved from hand holding to arms wrapped about each other's waist.

Veronica continued the conversation.

"You're right.' She began, hurrying before he thought up any witty retort to that admission. "He is still clinging to something that died a long time ago, but that doesn't affect us, or the case."

Logan brightened at the 'us' momentarily, before his face darkened enough to concern Veronica.

"That girl might have died because of him, Ronnie. Her parents may have been very important employees- but it would make more sense to cripple the power from the inside-out, wouldn't it? Strike at the centre by hurting those nearest and dearest?"

Veronica fought down an inappropriate smile. There were more than one reason she loved this guy, but now wasn't the time to stroke his ego by telling him how clever he was.

"Exactly. The note may have said they killed that poor girl because it hurt those Jake _needs_, but if Duncan was sleeping with her, that makes it a whole different ball game. It's hit two of the groups they were targeting."

"People you need, and people you love. Does that mean we can cross the both out?"

Veronica shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure, but I think caution is key here. We can't make assumptions, then have innocent people die." They reached the car, separating to climb into their respective seats. They joined hands once more when they were seated and buckled in, as though the touch was a lifeline. Sitting in the car, racing towards an apartment filled with people under threat, whilst discussing an unsolved murder, perhaps it was.

"Ok, so we'll stick with the theory that the blackmailers have two more people lined up for murder. Is our next move to figure out who they are, or who the blackmailers are?"

Veronica did grin this time, to Logan's confusion.

"You're getting good at this, honey. Almost too good. But, it's a yes to both. Dad will be in charge of one lead, and us the other. Plus, the second letter is coming today. That will give us more clues. Once we know what these people want, it will be easier to determine how desperate they are, and what they're willing to do for it."

"They already killed one girl. I don't think there is much they wouldn't do." Logan said, his tone bleak. Veronica squeezed his hand.

"It's up to us to figure this out before they can do anything. Before they hurt anyone else."

Logan nodded shortly, once, and increased the pressure on her hand. He swallowed a few times before speaking.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Veronica. Not til we get these guys. I know, I know you'll hate that, but-" His voice cracked with the fear inside him, "I couldn't live, Ronnie, I couldn't _live_, with myself if you died, if you got hurt-" He was cut off by her hand over his mouth. Just a single finger curling over his lips to tell him to hush. He glanced at her as he drove, relieved to see a gentle smile.

"I know, Logan, I know. I understand." She said quietly. "I couldn't live without you, either." Logan heard the tears in her voice, but her face was still clear when he glanced at her once more.

"We'll do this together, even if we'll fight and bicker. I wasn't planning on letting you go more than five feet from me, so it works out fine." She made her tone light to belay the underlying fear and seriousness of her words.

Logan stroked her hand with his thumb in small, reassuring circles.

"Well, if that's the only thing we agree on today, I'm happy." He murmured, eyes on the road.

"Me too." Veronica whispered back, but the words they both heard were 'I love you'.

They each had a small list of people they cared for deeply, and the two lists were comprised of mostly the same people- Keith, Wallace. Veronica could add Mac to her list, and Logan had Dick, although truth be told, Logan included Mac on his list for Veronica, and vice-versa.

That, perhaps sadly, was where the lists ended. Neither of them would think to add Duncan, their relationship with the young father just hadn't reached the importance it once had since his return. Logan might consider Trina, but the again they just weren't that close. Veronica wouldn't even think of her mother, not anymore.

On the top of their little lists, however, was each other. Losing anyone from their list would devastate them, but losing each other would destroy them. They had both come from families broken beyond repair, but together they had built a little family of their own. Yes, Keith was apart of that, a important part, but Veronica and Logan had built themselves into a little box that shut out the world that had hurt them so much.

Gradually, they were opening the lid to peek out at all the people who loved them, but it was still their safety net, the place they retreated when the world looked too bleak, too painful. It may have alarmed Veronica when she'd first voiced her concerns to her father that night, but today it was a fact she drew comfort from.

Logan was the person she could turn to, no matter what, and be loved. She wasn't sure when she had passed that torch from her father to Logan, but she had, and there was no looking back.

Every little girl had to move out of Daddy's arms, and Veronica felt little regret that it was Logan she looked to now. If anything, it had improved her relationship with Keith, as it lifted the pressure off Keith to be the one person she trusted, and let them share a normal, loving parent-child relationship.

The car pulled up outside Duncan's building. The couple climbed out, returning to their close embrace once more as they walked inside. Once in the elevator, Veronica pulled Logan's head down to hers, securing him in a gentle, sweet kiss. They remained like that for the entire trip, barely moving their mouths, just revelling in the light sensation.

If Veronica had been less cynical about such things, she might have recognised it as a sort of ritual, a calming rite before charging into battle. Whether she chose to think of it at that, it still distracted both of them enough that they forgot the difference between their apartment and Duncan's- this elevator opened directly into Duncan's suite. They'd paged up to him so those inside could clear them to access the rooms, but forgotten it as they kissed.

So as the doors slid open, the couple were too intent on their kiss to noticed the room full of people waiting for them.

Wallace cleared his throat.

"Hey, hey, rule no.105! No PDA, people." Logan and Veronica jumped apart guiltily, still managing to hold hands. Veronica fought down a blush as she took in the group staring at them. She didn't have to look at Logan to know he was in no way embarrassed. She could practically feel the grin in his eyes.

Wallace was standing with Keith, who smiled in a resigned way and nodded at them. Jake stood near him, holding himself uncomfortably.

Duncan stood to one side, holding Lilly, who was almost two. She squealed as she saw Logan and Veronica, arms waving enthusiastically. Helena stood next to them, eyes red-rimmed, which Veronica took as a sign that Duncan had told her the truth. She barely had time to wonder why Helena was still here, before a cold voice spoke up closer to her. She sighed and turned to face Celeste Kane.

"Well, Veronica. Can you tear yourself from your boyfriend long enough to help my family, or shall we rethink our decision to let you have this job?"

Glad to see the ice-bitch was still the same, Veronica thought.

"I don't know," She smiled sweetly. "Can you stay out of my way long enough to let the only people in this town _willing_ to help your family do their jobs?"

Celeste's eyes narrowed, but her husband spoke up before she could respond.

"Quiet, Celeste. Leave Veronica alone. She hasn't even had a chance to start working yet. Besides," he added with a slight smile and a wry tone, "That seemed to be a fairly typical entrance to a room for these two." Veronica did blush slightly now, as Logan slipped his arm around her middle. He grinned at Jake. Veronica recovered enough to think of response, but Logan beat her to the punch.

"Ah, very quick there, Jake, although be thankful you haven't barged into our apartment yet- the stories I could tell-ooof" Veronica whacked his stomach.

"Stories you could tell, but for some reason won't, will you, honeybuns?"

Logan grinned at her schmop-ily. "Wouldn't dream of it, suparlips."

Wallace made a gagging sound, but he was grinning. He was of course a member of many of the stories Logan referred to- any time anyone had walked in on Logan and Veronica in various stages of undress or the like. Keith pulled a face as he too recalled some moments.

But only Duncan looked truly troubled by his memories.

Jake chuckled, mostly at the banter between the young couple. Celeste looked like someone had offered her some dog shit to eat- but then again, that was how she always looked.

Veronica moved towards her father, switching into business mode now that Logan had successfully relaxed the atmosphere of the room. Logan was still wrapped around her so he came too.

"We came up with two fronts- one, find the blackmailer, two, identify the next victims. I thought Logan and I would cover one, while you took the other?"

Keith nodded at his daughter, smiling, proud. "I want you two on the possible vics. I'll cover the perps, ok?" he eyed her daughter to make sure she understood. He didn't want her endangering herself anymore than she needed too. Veronica pouted, but nodded. She would be more useful locating possible victims, anyway.

"Has the letter arrived yet?" She asked, glancing at Jake, who nodded.

"Same guy, same ice-creamery allegedly sending it." He said, as Keith pulled an envelope from his pocket.

Veronica took it, pulling the pages out. Logan read over her shoulder once more, resting his head next to her neck. Celeste noticed and frowned.

"Why is he reading it? Only people on the case should be-"

"He is on the case." Veronica said coolly, mildly. Celeste glared at them.

"Logan is not a professional. Just because you can't control your bedroom lusts, doesn't mean he gets to trail you around like a puppy."

Veronica calmly handed the pages to Logan. She stared at Celeste levelly.

"Logan has been working with Mars Investigations for a year now. He is my assistant, my partner, whatever. Just because he's my boyfriend too doesn't change the fact that he is very good at his job."

Celeste sneered. "I'm sure he's very good, else you would have tired of someone like him already."

Logan felt more than saw the anger explode in his little girlfriend as she took in the meaning behind Celeste's words. He tightened his grip on her, unsure what she might do. As it turned out, she had a word-lashing planned, nothing physical.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. About him that way." Her voice was flat, empty, but Logan could feel the tremors that ran under her skin.

"Don't think that I won't walk out of here right now, if you refuse to stop baiting me. My father's help you will have, but One. More. Word from you, and Logan and I leave."

"You wouldn't." Duncan protested. Veronica turned flat angry eyes on him.

"One more comment about my relationship with Logan, from anyone, and I will. We will" She asserted, glancing at Logan. She looked back at Celeste, who frowned.

"You would walk away from a murder investigation for him?"

"If I discovered something important, then I would tell my father, but yes, I would walk out the door right now for him."

Celeste looked honestly confused.

"But you're- you. Veronica Mars," and the words were still slightly scathing, "woman who solves all. You don't walk away, from anything. Nothing is too important to you."

Veronica met the woman's cold eyes clearly.

"One thing is." She didn't have to specify. Celeste held her gaze for a minute, then dropped her eyes. Veronica had won, for now.

Jake, Keith and Wallace had watched the exchange with interest.

"You were right, she is like a pit bull about Logan." Jake mentioned to Keith, who nodded.

"That's my girl. Always sticking with what she believes in. It might be instinct to catch the bad guys, but Logan seems to transcend that instinct." Wallace agreed.

"V's always chased down every bad guy she's come across, but the only person who can talk her down mid-chase is Logan. He gets her, you know? Like, she'll be ready to plunge into danger, and Logan will say something, and they can figure out a, ah, safer way to deal with the issue. Of course, sometimes a takes a roaring fight to get either of them to see reason, but no couple's perfect."

Keith chuckled, remembering a few doozies he had witnessed. They fought much as they always had- with passion, fiery words biting where it hurt, but their fights burned quicker these days. Usually they could transfer that fire into energy for the case ahead, or if they were fighting about something non-case related- well, Keith always left quickly, because Veronica and Logan tended to forget anyone else existed during those fights. Who knew what they might accidentally reveal in those moments.

For now, though, they were calmly reading the letter, in full business mode.

It consisted of two sheets of the same page used last time. The first page merely read '_one billion dollars transferred to the account below by Saturday._' It was currently Wednesday. The second page was a copy of the last page of the first letter- _people you know._ Not a threat, a promise.

Logan was distractedly pressing kisses into Veronica's neck as he mulled over the information in his head. Veronica was silent too, as she processed it all. Keith watched them mentally outlining their plans, and sighed, pleased. He was training them well.

"People you know- we need to cover business associates and personal friends, of all three Kane's." Veronica led off. Logan picked up the thread.

"A list of people important enough to affect them personally. The first death was personal as well as professional, I think that's going to continue with this one."

Veronica nodded, agreeing.

"These people are good. They will have already picked a person, location and time. I'm willing to bet they will strike before the deadline. A sort of 'we're still serious' statement. We'll need police back-up for this, Dad."

"Protection." Logan summarised. Keith nodded.

"Lamb will be, for want of a better word, investigating Natalie Jate's death. If we come forward with information that others are in danger, he'll listen enough to watch anyone we mention. No mentioning of the actual blackmailing, of course."

Logan and Veronica nodded their understanding. Keith turned to the waiting group.

"Ok, I'm spending the day tracking the delivery company that couriered the letters, and the ice-creamery. Veronica and Logan will be at the office. Wallace, you can attend classes as usual, listen out for rumours, you never know what people might be saying. Take to encourage them away from the truth, ok?"

Wallace nodded.

"All the Kane's in this room- stay here. It's the safest place I can think of for now. You have our cell numbers, call if anything odd happens. Helena, you better go with Wallace to class."

The girl looked like she might protest, but a look from Duncan silenced her. Veronica was frowning.

"Actually, Dad, Logan and I will go to Hearst for the morning. I want to interview Natalie's teachers, find out what she was doing before she died. I'm guessing Lamb isn't volunteering that information?"

Keith nodded.

"Ok, but be at the office at 1.00pm, for a regroup."

Veronica and Logan headed to the elevator door. Duncan stepped forward, Lily still in his arms.

"Veronica, I need to talk to you." He said quietly. Veronica looked at him, her expression neutral.

"Sorry, Duncan, but we need to leave now." She and Logan walked into the elevator, Logan strangely quiet. He pressed the button, facing the group of people who stared back at them with a mixture of expressions. As the doors began to slide shut, he suddenly broke into a cheek-splitting grin.

"And now for our departing scene!" He announced, swinging Veronica into his arms, and kissing her soundly as the doors shut. Wallace, Jake and Keith burst out laughing at the look on Veronica's face, while Celeste, Duncan and Helena gaped after them.

"There is a young woman _dead_, and my family is in danger, and that- that young man treats the situation, like- like-" Celeste spluttered indignantly.

"Like he remembers what it is to live, perhaps?" Keith suggested dryly. Celeste glowered at him.

"A murder investigation and blackmail attempt is no place for jokes and carrying-on." She snapped. Keith rolled his eyes.

"But jokes and carrying-on is very much apart of Veronica and Logan's life, and I'm not going to ask them to stop." Keith replied evenly.

"Come on, Celeste, those kids have seen a lot over the years." Jake said tiredly. "Just- leave it alone, ok?"

His wife sniffed and turned away from him, facing Duncan.

"I, for one, am so happy you never got back together with Veronica. She and Logan deserve each other."

Duncan stared at his mother with glassy eyes. Helena suddenly burst into tears, and ran out of the room. Duncan handed Lilly to Celeste, and took off after her. Wallace looked puzzled.

"What was that?" He asked no one in particular. Keith shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Wallace." He muttered. Veronica had informed him of Duncan's admission late last night, but he didn't think the information should be shared. If Duncan had unwittingly caused the death of an innocent woman because of his on-going infatuation with Veronica, then he would be suffering enough guilt without the general public giving him their two-cents.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Logan!" Veronica spluttered once the doors had shut and her boyfriend had released her. Logan cocked his head, innocence written all over his face. She wagged a finger at him.

"In-a-pro-pri-ate!" She clipped out each syllable. Logan shrugged.

"Still, the look on Celeste's face." That drew a smile from Veronica. Logan pulled her close once more, pressing a light-as-a-feather kiss to her forehead.

"Besides," He murmured into her skin, "I haven't had the chance to _touch_ you today." His voice was low, and made Veronica shiver despite the warmth of his body down the line of hers. She sighed as his hand crept under her shirt, and moved slowly up and down her back, his fingers barely making contact with her skin. She burrowed her face into his chest.

"Not every couple our age has sex everyday." She reminded him, ignoring the longing in her own voice.

"Not every couple our age lives together." He shot back, his voice lower, if that was possible.

"We made love less than 12 hours ago!" She protested weakly.

"We had dinner less than 12 hours ago, and you're hardly going to refuse food today, are you?"

"I don't want dinner right now, it's barely 11am."

"What about lunch?" Something in his tone made her think he wasn't referring to food, per se. Veronica shook her head, trying to clear it of thoughts more suited to darkened bedrooms than fluorescent-lit elevators.

"One day, this will end, right? The constant need to touch each other, like newlyweds? No relationship stays in this honeymoon stage forever." She babbled into his chest. Logan pulled his hand out from her shirt, just as the doors pinged open, and another couple stepped in as they exited into the lobby. He waited til they had cleared the open space, and were walking towards his car before answering.

"I don't know." He said truthfully. "Because, it's not always about the sex, is it? If it were, then we'd be fine, just rooting like bunnies each night."

Veronica laughed at his metaphor, but stopped when she saw the seriousness on his face.

"It's not just about the sex." He repeated, glancing down at their intertwined hands- such an automatic reaction, neither had consciously noticed it. "It's about touching you, feeling the warmth of you, the _aliveness_ of you. We saw too many people die, too young."

His voice was soft, cold from memories of darker days, sadder times. "Maybe we just feel the need to reassure ourselves, to say, 'hey, we're still here, still alive', or something. I dunno, maybe it's just who we are, maybe we'd be the same even if everything else hadn't happened."

Veronica was silent as she took in his words on the drive to the campus. They parked the car, but Veronica drew Logan to her side before they charged off investigating.

"You think we'd have gotten together if Lilly hadn't died, if Duncan hadn't broken up with me?"

She asked quietly. Logan shrugged, a roll of his shoulders that spoke volumes.

"No, yes, maybe. I hope so. Lilly and I weren't forever, I knew that when I left that note in her car. You and Duncan weren't either, for many reasons. I thought you were hot, but loving you? Never on my agenda. Not back then. I don't know if I could have felt this-" He touched her hand to his heart, "for that Veronica."

Veronica nodded, understanding.

"But then again." Logan paused. "You and Duncan weren't going to be forever, so who knows. Lilly and me ending, that was always going to mess with our little circle. Maybe we would have gotten together, once the Kane's were done messing with our heads."

"A sort of banding-together?" Veronica smiled. "The cast-offs clinging together, recreating a lost world?" There was laughter in her voice. Logan matched that with a grin.

"Yeah, something like that. I could see us doing that, the social pariahs of Neptune having a world-wind love affair to end all love affairs. Riding off into the sunset, happily ever-after and all that."

Veronica giggled. "Sounds romantic. I suppose you'd have a white steed?"

Logan shook his head, his grin spreading.

"No way, baby. A black one- that's what all the girls like these days."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, a smirk twitching at her lips.

"Oh? When did you become an expert on what the girls like 'these days'?"

Logan smirked, tracing one finger down her face.

"Wallace keeps me informed. In case I ever want to be a 'playa' again. His words, not mine."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"That BFF of mine is a bad influence on you. Which doesn't even begin to make sense." She frowned.

"Don't worry about it, sugarpuss. I'm not interested, anyway. I don't think I'll ever need that sort of information."

"No? You won't?"

"Nope. Not planning on ever leaving you, so no." That made Veronica smile.

"Lets go catch some bad guys. Then we get to go back to lying in bed holding hands, and spending all day on the couch, watching each other."

Logan smiled softly, then glanced about comically.

"Hey, hey, hey, keep that shit quiet. Can't have the guys know I'm really a girl at heart."

"Don't worry about hiding it, dude. We, like, totally know you're whipped." Logan winced, but the gleam of laughter didn't really leave his eyes as he turned to face Dick.

"Hey, man. What are you doing?"

Dick gestured hysterically behind him. "Like, going to college? Duh. What are you doing? You don't have classes now."

Veronica frowned. "Neither do you. What are you up to?"

Dick looked defensive. "Hey, blonde one, I, like, live on campus, you know? I totally belong here." Logan coughed, disguising a laugh at the thought of Dick 'belonging' in college. Dick didn't notice, although Veronica's amused glance made him want to laugh again.

His girlfriend turned away from him suddenly, a familiar glint in her eyes.

"This isn't your end of campus. In fact, it's nowhere near your dorm." Dick had the grace to blush, as Veronica clicked.

"You were visiting Mac!" She crowed, glancing at the building next to them, which happened to hold Mac's dorm.

"So," She prodded. "Spill. What's happening?"

"Ah, nothing, dude. Dudette. We were just, like, um, talking or whatever." He muttered, going bright red. Logan smirked.

"Don't worry about hiding it, dude." He mimicked. "We, like, totally know you're whipped." Veronica suppressed a giggle.

"Dick, you and Mac have had this- thing, for months now. I'm glad you're both _finally_ admitting it."

Dick visibly brightened.

"Yeah, ah, sure, dude- Veronica, I mean. So, I, like- have to go now, so you two have fun- or sex, or whatever."

He waved vaguely and walked away. Veronica shook her head.

"Glad to see someone's acting normal.' She muttered, taking Logan's hand. They smiled at each other, walking towards the nearest building- containing not only Mac's dorm room, but two of Natalie Jate's closest friends.

They had taken no more than five steps when a blur of movement slammed into Veronica face-on. Only Logan's hand, and quick reflex's as he grabbed her kept Veronica from hitting the ground. The blur picked herself up from the ground, grinning shamed-facedly at Veronica, who grinned back.

"Sorry, V. I was in a hurry." Mac said, dusting herself off. Veronica laughed.

"Duh. Running after Dick, were you?"

Mac went to protest, then stopped, shrugging.

"Yeah, ok. He asked me out."

Logan grinned, and clapped his hands excitedly, jumping once.

"Oh, yay! So, like, are we going on double-dates now? To the movies first, or the carnival?" He asked in a high-pitched squeal. Veronica rolled her eyes, struggling not to laugh at her boyfriends antics.

"Ignore him, I don't like taking him out in public anyway. But, later- we talk. Ok?"

Mac nodded.

"Aye, aye, Captain. Bye, Logan." She said to the young man, who curled his fingers girlishly at her.

"What?' He asked, in response to his girlfriend's _look. _"What?"

She said nothing, just grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, gazing at him for a moment, then releasing him abruptly. Logan looked confused.

"Was that your new version of telling me to grow up? Cause, I have to say, Ronnie- it ain't the best you got."

Veronica shook her head, a smile slipping onto her face.

"No, I was just reminding myself how much I love you."

Logan frowned, then shrugged philosophically. "Okie-dokie. Can't argue with that, I suppose. Of course, I don't understand, but hey."

They linked hands once more, moving inside to tackle the first of the interviews.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Logan and Veronica hurried into Mars Investigations, almost toppling through the door in their haste. Keith looked up from his spot at Veronica's desk, eyebrows high.

"You two couldn't, I don't know, ever consider just walking into a room, could you? You know, just for a change?"

Veronica mock-glared at him. "But, Dad, we have a reputation to uphold here!"

"Yeah," Logan joined in, "if we don't have our dramatic entrances, then what do we have?" He sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"What legacy would we leave for the children? Those future generations who will rely on stories of our inability to walk through a doorway." He continued mournfully. Veronica played along, putting a hand over his wrist, an expression of sorrow on her face. Keith struggled not to laugh, then gave in.

"Alright, uphold that tradition. Now, what information did you gather?"

Veronica pulled out her notes.

"Natalie was killed early in the morning, probably five hours before she was found. The courtyard she was in had been blocked off because of a water leak until minutes before Logan and I walked out, which is why it took so long for her to be found. All her friends say she had been out at a party the night before. No one remembers her leaving with anyone, but I can say that she did nothing out of the ordinary, so I have no leads on the way the perps are going to get the next victim."

She looked depressed, as did Logan. They were taking this hard, despite the banter and constant joking, which were in reality just a means to coping. Keith sighed, angry and upset that these two were being dragged into this hell once more.

He'd have done anything to get them out, but underneath the depression on their faces was a steel that told him they would not rest til they had solved this terrible mystery.

He spread his hands across the desk.

"Ok, guys, good job anyway. Go home, take the rest of the day off."

Veronica shook her head furiously.

"Take the rest of the day off? Dad, these psycho's are going to kill two more people before Saturday! We have to catch them, we have to search every lead _now_, we have to save-"

"Save the world, honey? That's what you want to do, I get that, but the only thing left to do today is check out the people who own the ice-creamery, and I don't need you to do that. Go home, Veronica. Tomorrow, you can work out who you think the next victims will be, and we will arrange protection."

Strangely, Veronica didn't argue anymore. She stood, taking Logan's hand as he too stood.

"Tomorrow, then, Dad." Was all she said. Logan shrugged at Keith, just as baffled. The couple left silently, walking quickly to the car. Logan glanced at his petite girlfriend.

"So, this is where we go charging into investigation-mode, and get the bad guys by ourselves, right?" He queried. Veronica shook her head. Logan frowned.

"You're not going anywhere by yourself, Veronica. We made a promise." Veronica stroked his hand reassuringly.

"Nope, not going anywhere by myself."

Logan sighed with frustration.

"Then what are we doing? Veronica Mars does not just sit back like this and let anyone tell her what to do."

Logan was caught between mild anger and confusion.

"Logan, sweetie, relax. I'm not going to do anything stupid." The look on his face said he didn't believe her.

"Really! I'm not!' She insisted, a smile growing on her face. Logan responded with one of his own, unable to stay mad when she looked at him like that.

"So what are we doing till tomorrow, then?" He asked, swinging her closer playfully. Veronica stretched up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, I dunno what you're going to do, but my boyfriend? Has totally been nagging me for sex _all_ day. So, I thought I'd give in, and spend the next twelve hours in the bathtub at our home."

Logan's grin spread as they reached the car. He pulled Veronica against him, leaning into the front door.

"Sounds like a lucky man, this boyfriend of yours. Is he really good enough to last twelve hours with you?"

Veronica smirked, circling his neck with her arms.

"Oh, he's amazing. We've been together so long, he knows exactly what I like. There's only one thing that disappoints me."

Logan raised his eyebrows, slightly alarmed.

"Oh? What's that?"

"The memory I have of a summer long ago. I broke up with him, when I could have been sleeping with him. I must have been a complete idiot to do that."

Logan smiled at her.

"I'm sure he deserved it. And you got back together, right? Everything's fine now."

"More than fine. Perfect. Wonderful. Exactly how it should be. How it's always going to be."

Logan had to swallow a few times to speak past the lump in his throat.

"Forever, huh? Sounds like a commitment."

"We'd been getting married if he would get around to proposing." Veronica stared at him, her gaze steady and unafraid. Logan was desperately trying to maintain his position in the guy's club by not crying then and there.

"Maybe he was worried you'd say no. Veronica Mars is a very independent woman." He whispered.

"Not without him. I love him." Veronica whispered back, tears of her own gathering in her eyes.

"Maybe he thought you were too young. And maybe your father took him aside one weekend and told him not til you were both at least 21."

"My father said what to you?" Veronica said indignantly, whipping her head around to glare at the building they had just exited. Logan turned her back to face him.

"Hey, you ruined the game!" He joked. Veronica gave him a look.

"This isn't a game, my love. This is real."

"I know. And I do want to marry you, I'd do it right now if I could. This very second." He stated. Veronica beamed, feeling slightly giddy.

"But Keith made me promise. He wants us to wait, and I understand. We both turn twenty-one next year anyway."

Veronica nodded.

"Then will you propose to me?"

Logan couldn't stop the tears now.

"Yes." He whispered. "I already brought the ring."

Veronica gaped at him.

"When?"

"Two months ago. When I was visiting Trina that time. I walked past a shop and saw it. I just walked in and brought it, without thinking. It, I dunno, just seemed right. I was going to wait til your birthday to show you."

Almost before he had finished speaking, Veronica's lips had found his, in a heated kiss that grew until Logan was fairly certain they were breaking all sorts of public decency laws. Not that he minded.

Eventually, the need for oxygen forced them apart, if only by inches. Veronica breathed heavily, fighting to form words.

"Let's, um, let's" She tried again, "Let's go home."

Logan nodded his agreement, then frowned suddenly.

"You get in the car, Ronnie, I left my wallet in the office. I'll be right back." He kissed her hard, handed her the keys, and bolted back inside.

Keith looked up in surprise.

"Logan? Is something wrong?" He asked the nervous-looking young man. Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"Before you kill me, it wasn't my fault, exactly." He blurted out. Keith raised his eyebrows, and put his pen down.

"I see. Do you mind explaining what isn't your fault?"

Logan ran his hand through his hair again. "Well, she started the conversation. And you have to know how hard it is to lie to her. And she brought it up out of nowhere. Because I had the ring, and I wasn't going to tell her, but it sort of slipped out when she told me to propose to her. Only I didn't mean to mention anything but she looked so happy, and she said she loved me, and wanted to be together forever, and no one's ever said that to me, so I just said it, and now I have to propose, but you're going to kill me first."

Logan looked ready to continue babbling, but Keith put his hand up, silencing him. Keith stood up, moving over to stand in front of the decidedly-pale Logan.

"Ok. What I've been able to determine from that…statement…is that Veronica brought up marriage, and you told her about the ring, and now she's expecting a proposal soon, but you believe I'm going to shoot you for not waiting til the agreed age. Right?"

Logan nodded furiously, looking at the ground. Keith chuckled, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, son. I'm not going to shoot you."

Logan looked up, eyes wide.

"But…you're Keith Mars…and Veronica's your daughter…and I'm Logan."

Keith struggled not to laugh at him.

"Yes, Logan, all of that is true. But I'm still not going to shoot you. Veronica loves you, for better or worse, and you love her."

Logan nodded his agreement so fast Keith was sure his head would come off.

"So, I'm not going to shoot you. I'm going to let you propose, and get married after your birthdays."

Logan's expression was a mixture of relief and surprise.

"Th-thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He stuttered.

Keith smiled, and put his other hand on Logan's other shoulder.

"You're family, Logan. We don't shoot family."

Logan looked down, unable to handle the emotion he felt at Keith's words.

"I, uh, better get back to Veronica. She'll be getting impatient."

Keith smiled.

"Yes. Not to mention the perfect proposal she'll be waiting for."

Logan looked alarmed, realising what he had gotten himself into.

"On second thoughts, I think we can wait. She won't mind. We'll wait. I mean, we live together. We sleep together. We don't need to get married soon." He was panicking.

Keith shook his head at Logan's over-sharing.

"Logan, you could toss the ring at her, and she'd still say yes. I'm not saying do that, because she'd also hurt you, but don't panic about this. Just wait for the perfect moment."

Logan nodded, his whole body radiating nervous energy.

"Ok. Ok. See you, Keith. Perfect moment, waiting for perfect moment." He muttered, walking out.

Keith shook his head.

"Can't wait for his reception speech." He laughed out loud.

Veronica was frowning when Logan reached the car.

"What, did you throw your wallet behind the filing cabinets, and had to move all of them to retrieve it?" She asked, a little put out.

Logan grinned, and kissed her nose.

"Nope, just half of them"

Veronica pouted, unable to stay mad. "Take me home."

"Your wish is my command, oh lover mine." Logan declared, starting the engine.

"Oh, and Veronica?" She turned to face him. "Don't bother tearing our home apart looking for the ring. I've hidden it somewhere else."

Veronica spluttered her innocence, to which Logan laughed.

"I know you, Ronnie. You couldn't resist looking for it, now that you know. So it's lucky I hid it somewhere safe."

"You know, that shows a disturbing lack of faith in me, future-fiancé of mine." She muttered darkly.

"No, just a good understanding of you, future wife-to-be."

"I'll still find it."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you really won't."

"I will."

"You won't."

"I will!"

"Nope."

"Just drive already."

"See, I win. You won't."

"And you won't be getting sex if you don't shut up."

"You only make that threat when you know you've lost."

"I hate you."

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 2 Part 4

First- I'm so sorry about not updating for so long! Life, it sucks. So here's the chapter for you! Hope you all enjoy it.

And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. Merry other holidays to those who don't. Can't wait for my presents! Yay!

**Raedos**- Hope your flu cleared up! Don't you just _hate _being sick??? Thanks for the typo correction! You do _not_ sound like a loser! I adore your reviews, I really do! Don't feel guitly about pointing out the crappy parts, it realy helped me to write this chapter, so thank you. And i loved your friends comments Tell her thank you from me. Hope this chapter is has less of the bad points. Tell me what you think, all honesty.

**FauxPoesFoes**- I'm so glad you found my story and enjoyed it! Thanking for reviewing!

**BuffyBc**- Marriage is the right step, isn't it? I've already written the wedding scence, which won't even be til the next 'year' week thingy- chapter three.

**Love23**- Aww, thank you! Your reviews are so enthusiatic, its great!

**MissJamrock**- Ok, well, I would tell you who the killer is... but maybe it's in this chapter! Lol, thanks for the review!

**LoVe4ever666**- Hee, that scene makes me laugh too. I really hope the relationship between them is realistic, so thank you for your comments.

**SnowWhite213**- You can now die complete. Except, don't, because i love your reviews. But yes, your banana rule is in here!! Hope i did it justice.

**Redbanker**- i agree. Is there is any Piz/Veronica, I _will_ die. Even typing it makes me feel sick. Bring on the LoVe!

**LoVeLoVeLoVe**- thank you. I think the key to funny lines like that is simplicity!

**EpicLoVe**- Aww, thank you so much! I'll do my best!

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Logan wrapped himself more firmly around Veronica, ignoring the sound. _I'm asleep. I'm asleep._

**Bang. Bang. Ding-dong.**

"Wha' 'hat?" Veronica mumbled sleepily.

"Mmm, nothing." Logan responded, nestling his face in her neck.

**Ding-dong. Bang. Bang. Bang.**

"Go 'way!" Logan yelled half-heartedly. The knocking continued, unheeding of his mood. Logan groaned angrily, then flung himself out of bed. Veronica protested his absence, hands reaching for him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Two seconds, sugarlips. I'll tell them to get lost."

Veronica opened one eye. "Dressed like that?' She asked, eyeing his lack of clothing. Logan just grinned, and walked out, marching through the apartment quickly.

He flung open the front door, glaring.

"Who the fuck wakes people up at this- Duncan?" He stopped, shocked. Duncan looked dishevelled. He gaped at Logan, standing casually without clothes.

"I need to talk to Veronica." He managed, ignoring Logan's lack of attire. Logan gestured him in.

"Ok, man, just give us a minute. It's barely 5am." He walked into the living room, indicating Duncan could sit, which he did.

"Logan? Who was it?" Veronica's voice came from the hallway. She padded in, wrapped in the sheet from their bed. Her hair was tousled and messy, her face tired, but Logan felt himself react to her like always. It didn't help that the sheet left an awful lot of leg and shoulder bare. He crossed over to her quickly.

"Duncan's here." He said, drawing her attention to the couch where Duncan watched them from. Veronica frowned slightly.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, concerned. Duncan struggled to talk, staring at her almost-naked body. Veronica did not notice, but Logan did, drawing himself around her possessively. Veronica glanced him, then seemed to realise neither of them were dressed.

"Logan! You're naked." She blurted out.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you undressed me, remember?"

Veronica blushed from the memory, glancing at an uncomfortable Duncan. "Yes." She muttered. "Duncan, give us a minute, will you?"

She didn't wait for an answer, dragging Logan back to their bedroom. She dropped the sheet once the door was shut, and began looking for clothes. Logan's arms suddenly around her stomach prevented her.

"Honey? Duncan's waiting in our living room." She reminded him. Logan kissed the back of her neck.

"I know." He kept kissing her. Veronica giggled as his lips brushed a particularly sensitive spot.

"Logan! You know I want this more than anything, but we have to talk to Duncan."

"Stop saying his name when I'm kissing you." Logan murmured into her skin.

"Logan... Logan. Logan, we have…to get…dressed." She shivered at his touch. Reluctantly, Logan let go of her, and picked up his pants. He had them on, and was reaching for his shirt when he noticed Veronica gazing at him.

"Ronnie, if you want to have sex, there's not much Duncan could do to stop us, you know." He suggested jokingly.

"Shut up, Logan." His girlfriend grinned at him. "I was just thinking that Duncan probably didn't appreciate the view as much as I do."

"View?' Logan queried, pulling his shirt on.

"Yes, Logan, view- as in you." She smiled sassily. Logan growled playfully at her.

"You been checking me out, girl?"

Veronica grinned cheekily, then bounced out of the room fully dressed. Logan followed, shaking his head happily. Even the pensive look on Duncan's face as he took his seat next to Veronica couldn't sway his mood.

Duncan twitched nervously as he watched Logan sit.

"Um, could I, maybe, just talk to Veronica by herself?" He asked hesitantly. Logan wrapped an arm around his girl possessively.

"I don't think so, DK. You got us out of bed after only a few hours sleep, I haven't had my cuddling quota yet."

Veronica gave him an arch look.

"Your what?"

Logan nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Time to cuddle with you. Just the two of us, no demands, no interruptions. Just us."

Veronica was immediately distracted from Duncan, as she stared into Logan's eyes with a silly grin on her face. Amazing what several hours worth of sex does to your attention span.

Finally Duncan got fed up.

"You two need hormone adjustment tablets or something. No normal couple needs sex as much as you guys do- or is sex the only thing holding you together?"

Veronica and Logan shot their heads round to face him, matching glares on their faces.

"Get out." Veronica snapped. Duncan looked alarmed. Logan shook his head.

"Let him speak first, Ronnie. It might be important." Before Duncan could thank him, Logan continued, with a sneer on his face.

"Then, by all means, kick him out on his ass, my tiny blonde one."

He fixed Duncan with a level glare.

"You did hear that possessive prefix, right? Veronica is mine, not yours, so stop bitching at us like a love-lost puppy."

Duncan glared back.

"She was mine before I had to leave. Do you really think she would have just up and left me for you if I'd stayed? She'd already dumped you once."

Veronica jumped up suddenly.

"Ok, ok, ok, hold it right there. Duncan, you have no right, _no right_, to say that. There were fractures in our relationship before you left, so maybe Logan and I would have ended up together regardless. No, that's a certainty. I love Logan, and I'm sorry if that hurts you, but, Christ, move on, Duncan. It's been two years since you left. You have a daughter, a little girl! And a woman is dead partly because of you! Logan and I aren't about to break up, so let go of the ghost you're holding onto. Because that's all it is. A ghost."

She stopped abruptly, seating back down. She made a point of taking Logan's hand, ignoring the silent tears on both the men's faces. Duncan who was finally mourning a long dead love, and Logan who was releasing any fears he might have harboured about Veronica's ability to let the past lie.

"Ok." She murmured, gripping Logan's hand. "What did you want to tell us?"

Duncan looked at her with a tear-stained face. Neither he nor Logan missed the importance of the 'us'. Talk to Veronica and Logan, or talk to none.

Duncan took a deep breath.

"Natalie was adopted." He said quietly.

Veronica frowned.

"Her parents never mentioned that to Dad." She made it a question. Duncan shrugged.

"She only found out recently. She was going to find her real parents, get away from the Jate's. She hated them, said they were too controlling, and lied to her about the adoption."

Veronica was suddenly mad.

"Duncan, how could you know this, and not mention it straight away? This means we could be looking in all the wrong places! What if someone was using Natalie to get that money? What if-" She stopped, breathing hard. Logan moved his other arm to her lower back, pressing soothing circles into her skin.

Duncan was angry too.

"I'm sorry, Veronica, I couldn't just tell everyone that I was cheating on my girlfriend, I couldn't tell them that Natalie hated her parents. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the perfect guy for you." His tone was scathing and cold. "I'm sorry I couldn't be as perfect as Logan."

Logan almost smiled. He'd never been called perfect before. What a novelty.

Veronica was shaking her head, incensed.

"No, Duncan, you don't get it. Logan isn't the perfect guy for me-" Logan's heart skipped a beat- "he's just _the_ guy for me-" And starting beating once more- ", and how could you _not_ have told someone about this? If Natalie meant anything to you, then you should have. If one things for sure, you are not the Duncan Kane I fell in love with."

That, more than anything, seemed to stun Duncan. He sat back for a moment, then stood slowly.

"That's all I had to tell you."

"It had better be." Veronica warned. Duncan nodded, and walked out. They heard the door slam shut a minute later.

Veronica collapsed into Logan's chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Logan murmured.

"Why?" Veronica asked softly.

"That you had to do that. Had to say all that to him. I hate to see you hurt."

Veronica shook her head.

"I'm okay, actually. I think that was good for me." She stood, her face a mask suddenly. Logan stood up after her.

"Ronnie?" He made her name a question. Veronica turned slowly to face him. Logan took her hand, rubbing it gently.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Logan."

"Do what?' He asked, panicked. She wasn't…she wasn't…

"Constantly get interrupted in our own home. It seems like every time we get to spend some time alone, someone knocks on the door. I'm sick of it."

Logan felt his heart start beating again.

"Well, I did suggest a moat, but you thought drawbridge's were too old-fashioned." He joked, pulling her into him. He cradled her gently against the length of his body.

Smiling, he lent into her, closing the distance between their faces.

"Let's get away. When all of this is over, lets just go away, somewhere remote. Just the two of us, for a month."

Veronica smiled back. "But college has only just started back. And I have so many assignments, and I'm not even talking the school-related ones, plus you have classes and-"

"And we are taking a month off as soon as we can." Logan asserted, clearly not taking 'no' for an answer.

Veronica grinned up at him softly.

"I think I might love you." She teased.

Logan faked indifference.

"I should hope so, I am getting ready to propose to you, after all."

Veronica narrowed her eyes.

"Just when are you planing this proposal for? Or are you all talk and no action?"

Logan growled, and playfully pulled her even closer. He went to say something cheeky when he stopped, a thought coming into his mind unheeded.

Veronica waited for his response, then noticed the look on his face.

"Logan? Honey? What's up?" The concern in her voice was evident. Logan looked at her with big brown eyes open wide. Veronica was mildly alarmed by the look in them.

"Do you realise this makes us adults?" He said very softly, very slowly.

Veronica creased her brow.

"What does? "

"Getting engaged." He shook his head. "We're getting engaged." He sounded excited.

"Hold up, buckaroo. You haven't actually proposed yet. We're not engaged til you do something romantic." Veronica cautioned. Logan smiled tenderly.

"Wasn't last night and yesterday afternoon romantic?"

"I meant a specific romantic action." Veronica said dryly. Logan kissed her cheek gently.

"I know, don't you worry that pretty little blonde head about it. I've got it covered. Sort of."

Veronica raised her eyebrow.

"I'm reassured." She deadpanned. Logan just looked at her with that same wide-eyed look.

"We're going to grow old together. We're going to have kids together." Veronica began to drown in the intensity of his eyes, and decided drowning was the best way to die.

"We're going to stand in front of everyone and tell them we did it, we defied _all_ the odds, and survived. That our love was enough."

Veronica felt tears gathering in her eyes as Logan stroked her face with both his hands. She had to grip his shirt with two fists to stay standing. Logan continued.

"We are going to wake up together every day. We are going to make a life together." He was whispering, emotion choking his words, and suddenly the words were tumbling out of his mouth, straight from his heart.. "Veronica Mars, marry me. Please, please, marry me, Ronnie."

It wasn't the perfect proposal little girls dream of. It wasn't the sugar-sweet proposal Veronica would have expected from Duncan. It wasn't even an intentional proposal on Logan's part, but a necessary outlet for the emotion building in both their hearts.

But it was the proposal Veronica needed from Logan. Just words, simple, short, and so emotion choked she thought she would drown in them. That they would both drown.

She was nodding as they both cried, tears streaming down their faces.

"Yes, yes, yes." She managed, kissing him. Logan was fairly certain he would be thrown out of the guy's club for the amount of tears covering his face, but he didn't care. He was joining a much better club that came with a membership for life- marriage.

Without realising it, they were kneeling on the floor, clutching each other. Veronica's little arms were wrapped about Logan's waist, drawing him close, Logan's hands cupped her face as they kissed.

Finally, they broke the kiss, lips hovering an inch apart. Veronica grinned at her boyfriend- fiancé(!). Logan grinned back, and for a minute they just savoured the sight of each other. Then Veronica giggled- a trait she was using more and more thanks to Logan. Logan bit his lip to keep the grin from splitting his face open.

"What?" he asked, voice husky

"We're getting married." Veronica said, almost giddy. Logan swallowed excitedly and nodded.

"Yup, yes, we are. We are."

Veronica frowned suddenly.

"Where's my ring?" She asked, much in the same tone as _I want a pony_.

Logan grinned, relaxed. "Oh, in the drawer in the study. Under the files marked 'Logan's Accounts'. Like I told you- hidden."

Veronica stared at him a moment, then leapt up and ran out of the room. Logan followed at a more leisurely pace. Let the girl find the ring herself, he figured. Their's wasn't a conventional relationship after all.

He entered the study. Veronica was couched in front of the drawer, files scattered over the floor. She wrested a small box from under the remaining heavy files with a cry of triumph. She glanced at Logan.

"So, can I open or do you want to give it to me?"

Logan gently took the box off her.

"Your dad told me I could chuck it at you…but I think I'll open it instead."

He knelt traditionally, opening the box with a flourish.

Veronica gasped. The ring was small, dainty and exquisite. A small Alexandrite stone nestled into a plain gold band. The purples, reds, greens and blues of the rare stone glinted in the soft early morning light.

"Logan…" She breathed. Logan swallowed nervously.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I…oh, Logan, it's beautiful. So beautiful. I love it." She told him sincerely.

"It's Alexandrite. It's meant to aid creativity and imagination, and help the wearer find solutions when logic will not help." He told her shyly. Veronica slipped the ring onto her ring finger. A perfect fit, of course.

"Why?"

He knew what she meant.

"Because we built our relationship on creative jabs and imaginative remarks- and our love is as illogical as can be. I thought it was fitting."

Veronica beamed at him.

"It's perfect." She assured him, kissing him.

"I better ring my dad." She said thoughtfully.

"To tell him the good news?" Logan asked, standing. He wrapped his arms around her. Veronica nodded.

They walked out to the living room, Veronica picking up her Blackberry.

"I have a message…it's from Dad. He wants us to meet at Duncan's apartment, ASAP."

She frowned.

"Must be another letter. Oh, god." She went white, Logan clutching her.

"What? What's wrong, Ronnie?"

"What if they killed someone else?"

Logan shook his head.

"No, Keith would have rung, right? Come on, let's head over."

Veronica relaxed at his calm words.

"You're right, of course." Logan gave her a surprised look.

"Wait, say that again. I didn't catch that." He teased. Veronica smirked at him.

"Ok, ok, get the keys, sexy."

"Ooo, two compliments in under a minute. I should propose more often."

Veronica mock-punched him.

"Or just be satisfied that I tricked you into marrying me."

Veronica laughed, pulling him into a hug.

"No tricks. We can do this if we're honest."

Logan kissed her temple. "If we trust." He agreed.

Veronica traced a finger down his jaw. "We trust." She confirmed.

Logan kissed her quickly. "Then let's go solve this mystery. And while we're at it, maybe tell someone we're engaged." He added as an afterthought. Veronica rolled her eyes and punched him.

"Hey, I'd be screaming it from the rooftops if I could." Logan assured her. "Future Mrs. Echolls-Mars."

Veronica stopped, midway through picking up her bag.

"Echolls-Mars?"

Logan bit his lip.

"Ah, that's if you want my name of course. You don't have to, I'd understand, but I thought I'd take your name either way, but, really, I'd get it if my name has too many bad mem-"

He was cut off by a kiss.

"Logan. Shhh." His fiancée whispered. "I want you, all of you, including your name, ok?"

Logan stared at her, eyes vulnerable as she chose her next words.

"And I'd love you to have my name. You are a much a Mars as me and Dad. I was merely questioning the order of our names."

"You'd prefer Mars-Echolls?" He asked quietly.

"Logan and Veronica Mars-Echolls. Yeah, I think I like it that way."

Logan sighed, a smile creeping over his face once more.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy alive, you know."

"Yeah, you really are." Veronica smiled.

One more kiss, and they were finally out the door.

The trip to Duncan's was filled with lingering glances, and more-than-the-usual touching. Logan wondered if their entire engagement would feel so electric. If so, they would be able to personally provide the electricity for all of Southern California.

They arrived and quickly rode the elevator to Duncan's apartment, tightly holding hands.

The doors opened on the strangest of scenes.

Keith, Wallace and Jake stood in a row, hands across their eyes. Celeste sat on a nearby couch, looking, well, like Celeste. Duncan, who had changed since his morning visit, sat with Lily on the floor, glaring at his father.

Veronica and Logan stepped out of the elevator with matching puzzled expressions.

"Ah, Dad? Wallace? Jake? What's with the pick-a-boo routine?" Veronica asked lightly.

Wallace answered, hand still in place.

"Didn't want to see any PDA, folks, so this is our defence."

Logan nodded.

"Ok, I'll have to fill you in verbally then. I've got my hand up Veronica's-"

"Stop! Rule 38- No mentioning of hands and Veronica in any sentences!"

"Ok. But my lips are working their way down her left ring finger. Oh, what's that, a ring?"

Simultaneously, Keith, Wallace and Jake dropped their hands down, as Duncan and Celeste swung round to gape at the couple.

Veronica grinned at all of them, holding up her left hand.

"Obviously, his lips were talking, but yes, there's a ring."

Keith stepped forward, tears gathering in his eyes.

"My baby girl…" He whispered. Veronica bit her lip, gripping Logan's hand.

"Veronica… Well, I couldn't ask for a more devoted husband for you. I'm happy." Keith said sincerely, stepping closer and wrapping both of them in a huge hug.

Wallace grabbed Veronica's hand, taking a closer look at the ring. He whistled.

"Damn, superfly, you did good. Congrats, BFF, Logan. You guys deserved this."

He hugged Veronica, and did a manly sort of back-slapping thing with Logan, who grinned.

"You do realise you'll be Maid of Honour, right, Wallace?"

Wallace groaned.

"I knew being BFF with a chick would come back to bite me." He muttered. Veronica glared at both of them.

"He can be Man of Honour." She scolded Logan, who kissed her.

"You'll need a Best Woman if you two are going to be all back the front about this."

Keith said. Logan nodded.

"That's why I'm asking Dick." Veronica burst out laughing.

"Seriously? You going to pitch it to him like that?" Logan nodded and shrugged.

"He'll get a kick out of it. Either that, or Mac can be my Best Woman, and you can have Dick as a bridesmaid."

Veronica considered it. "Could be fun." She admitted. Jake was laughing.

"What I would give to see this wedding. Congratulations, Veronica, Logan. You two make a beautiful couple. I'm happy for you. Lily would be proud of you." He said sincerely.

Veronica was touched.

"Thank you, Jake. And-" She glanced at Logan, hoping he wouldn't mind what she was going to suggest. He nodded happily, anticipating her words. "We would be very touched if you would come, as Lilly's father."

Jake felt a lump in his throat. "I'd be honoured."

Celeste appeared at his shoulder. "I'm surprised you two found time to get engaged in the middle of all this." She said coldly.

Logan hugged Veronica to him. "Give it a rest, Celeste. And, ah- that invitation doesn't extend to you, by the way." Celeste blinked at him, stunned. Veronica kissed him proudly. Jake shook his head at his wife, angry.

Duncan was staring at the group, dazed.

Logan noticed him and felt a twinge of guilt. This guy had, after all, been his best friend for years. In a way, Logan hated that a girl had come between them- but, he could think of nothing that he would chose over having Veronica as his wife-to-be. Veronica noticed him staring at the shell-shocked Duncan, and squeezed his hand, a secret smile on her face just for him. It made his breath catch, and he smiled back.

"I love you." He mouthed. Wallace sighed.

"Don't I have a rule about those lingering looks in my presence? No. 86, I think."

Logan just grinned and continued to stare at Veronica, who grinned back sweetly.

Celeste had noticed her son staring gloomily in space, and frowned, comprehending his mood. She glared at Veronica.

"Must we wait while the pair of you make googly-eyes at each other, or can we move onto the important part of today's visit?" She snapped. In her own twisted way, she was trying to help Duncan hurt less.

Logan's eyes took on a sudden glint, worrying Veronica.

"We most certainly can, Mrs. Kane." The formality of his tone was belittled by the exaggerated bow he gave her. He straightened up, and rubbed his stomach.

"Although, all the googly-eye-making has left me hungry. When was the last time we ate, Ronnie?"

Veronica frowned. "Um, I'm fairly certain we had lunch yesterday."

Keith stared at them in shock. "As much as I don't want to think about _why_ you haven't eaten in so long," He gave Logan a stern look, "I must admit, Logan, that is very impressive. "

Logan was torn between male pride and a desire to run and hide behind Veronica so her gun-toting dad wouldn't shoot him for touching his baby girl.

Veronica headed off any uncomfortable silence by speaking up. "Now that you mention it, I'm staving."

Everyone bar Celeste and Duncan laughed. Veronica scowled at all of them.

Wallace disappeared into the kitchen, emerging with a bowl of fruit.

"Will this tide you over, oh hungry one?" He asked, handing Veronica the entire bowl. She glanced into it, and smirked.

"Ooo, look, my favourite- bananas." She said evilly. Wallace went pale, looking between her and Logan.

"Now, guys, you know the rules." He said desperately.

"Did I say anything?" Veronica asked, wide-eyed. Logan shrugged.

"I didn't hear anything. I must say, Ronnie, are you going to eat that banana?" He indicated the yellow fruit in her hand. Veronica contemplated it.

"Actually, I thought I'd give it to Wallace. Here, BFF, a peace offering." She offered the fruit innocently.

Wallace looked at the banana suspiciously. Veronica continued to look innocent, so Wallace took it begrudgingly. Veronica helped herself to an apple, and Logan grabbed another banana.

Wallace figured it was safe enough, so he peeled the banana and began to take a bite.

Veronica looked at him, head tilted. "It's an awfully big banana, isn't it, Ronnie?" Logan said casually, staring at Wallace's. Wallace froze mid-bite.

Veronica peered at the banana in Wallace's hand.

"I dunno, Logan, honey. I've seen bigger. Your…banana, for instance." Wallace, Keith and Duncan all made choking noises.

Logan and Veronica looked incredibly confused.

"Wow, it's very rare for three people to have a simultaneous choking fit, isn't it, sugarlips?" Logan commented.

Veronica nodded. "Are you all ok?" She asked, concerned. All she received was three glares.

"Guess they're fine." She commented to her fiancée with a smile.

Wallace managed to breathe normally. "Rule no. 76!! You broke rule no. 76!"

Veronica looked at him with a straight face.

"What do you mean? There were no banana innuendos made, were there, Logan?'

"Nope, none at all. We were just comparing banana size. What's wrong with that?" Wallace glared at both of them.

"I hate both of you." He muttered, depositing the uneaten banana on a nearby table.

Keith cleared his throat, torn between amusement and similar discomfort to Wallace.

"Ok, you two. Leave him alone. Pick on someone your own size."

Logan smirked. "That's no problem for me, but don't you think Ronnie's going to have a little trouble finding-oooff!" He rubbed his arm where Veronica had hit it. "I can see our marriage unravelling before my eyes." He said sadly. The grin on his face made it hard to take his words seriously.

Keith sighed. Sometimes, it was like he'd lost one reasonable (ish), mature daughter, and gained two toddlers in need of constant supervision.

"I wanted the two of you to see the new letter." He started, handing the pages to Logan. "I think they are planning to take two people at once on Saturday." He motioned for them to read and understand.

The letter was set up the same as the previous ones, detailing the request for the money by Saturday, or they would kill both of the two remaining victims.

"Ok." Veronica breathed in carefully, clutching Logan's hand. "People you know, People you love and People you need. Natalie fell under all three, depending on how you look at it. It would make sense for the next two also to fall in all three."

"So we write a list of people who fit all three. That rules out most business acquaintances, unless, Celeste, you're having an affair with one?" He was only mostly teasing. Celeste glared.

"I take that as a no." Logan said mildly. "Had to rule it out, your family does have a track record withholding information."

Veronica hid a smirk, and continued. "Ok, so other relatives, close friends and the four actual Kane's in this room." She smiled at baby Lilly, who giggled from her father's lap.  
"Jake, cross out anyone on these lists who don't fall into those categories." She handed him the list they had compiled. Jake sat down, intently reading.

"What if.. What if we forget someone? Or get something wrong?"

Veronica smiled gently, sadly. "These…people, they want to hurt you. They aren't going to take somebody you would forget. " Jake stared at her a moment, then nodded, going back to his list.

The rest of them stood there, awkwardly. Keith coughed.

"Ah, so who wants music?" he said, heading over to Duncan's CD collection. "what do you want?" he asked the room in general. He picked up a CD.

"Green Day International Superhits, anyone?" Veronica and Logan both grinned.

"Yes!' They chorused eagerly. Keith, Wallace and Duncan raised their eyebrows. Logan explained.

"It's a favourite of ours. We have some good memories of the songs, especially Poprocks and Coke."

Keith inserted the CD and hit play on the track in question. Veronica and Logan gravitated closer as the lyrics started, remembering a certain karaoke date a few weeks after they got back together.

_Logan grabbed the mic and grinned at the crowd. Veronica saw at least three women swoon at him._

"_This one's for my girlfriend, the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you, Ronnie." Veronica saw the same three women look around , jealous._

_The music started, and Veronica smiled. How fitting she thought, as Green Day's Poprocks and Coke played. Logan began to sing._

_Wherever you go  
You know I'll be there  
If you go far,  
You know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere,  
So I'll see you there  
You place the name  
You know I'll be there  
You name the time  
You know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere  
So I'll see you there  
I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare keep in mind  
I'll be there for you  
Where there's truth  
You know I'll be there  
Amongst the lies  
You know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere  
So I'll see you there  
I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare keep in mind  
I'll be there for you  
If you should fall  
You know I'll be there  
To catch the call  
You I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere  
So I'll see you there  
I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare keep in mind  
I don't care  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you_

_  
_They both snapped out of their reminiscing as the song came to an end, realising they were weaving to and fro in each other's arms. Veronica would have blushed, but Logan was looking at her with so much love in his eyes, she forgot to.

Keith blinked, feeling tears in his eyes as he watched them. He realised suddenly that not only did he fully accept their relationship- he was jealous of it. He could only hope that he and Evelyn would share such a connection one day. He made a mental note to ring her later and tell her he loved her- a first, and hopefully the beginning of many.

Wallace watched with similar emotions. He felt a little uncomfortable, like he was looking in on something terribly intimate just because they were his best friends. He might not say it out loud, but Logan was firmly in the BFF category along with Veronica. He, Logan, Veronica, Mac and -god forbid- Dick were close knit these days, although everybody considered Veronica and Logan as one entity, VeronicaandLogan, LoganandVeronica. Who's coming to the party? Mac, me, VeronicaLogan…

Duncan watched them with mixed feelings. Jealous, because, well- it was Veronica and Logan. Anger because, well, it was Veronica and Logan. Loss and sadness, because, well, it was Veronica and Logan. It ought to be a word in the dictionary, he thought bitterly. Veronicaandlogan- meaning: Love and hate and pain and hope and _everything_ all wrapped up into one word. Life, or something like it.

Jake had finished the list. It was short, not surprisingly- the Kane's weren't the most friendly of families these days.

Veronica and Logan skimmed it. "Ok, we'll take this to the sheriff's office, tell Lamb to put these people under protection. As for you four- I think you should stay at our place." She very purposely did not look at Logan as she said this, fairly certain he was going to hate the idea.

"Yeah, we've got better security then here." Veronica turned to him, mouth hanging open.

"Honey, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." He said easily, with a flash of a grin. Veronica shook her head, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Oh, you will be, tonight." He responded in her ear.

"Wallace, you better come as well. And you, obviously, Dad."

Keith nodded, proud of them.

"Ok but I'm spending today following leads. If we can get these people before Saturday, then great." He didn't bother to say what would happen if they didn't find the blackmailers. They all knew.

The Kane's and Wallace went to get their bags as Keith instructed Logan and Veronica, and left.

Logan and Veronica sat on the floor, playing with Lilly. The little girl ran excitedly from one to the other, throwing her arms around them, then letting go with a giggle. Veronica watched her wistfully, remembering her namesake.

Logan smiled at the little girl as she delivered another hug.

"Having fun, gorgeous?" He asked, tickling her. Lily squealed.

"Logie! Logie!" She chanted, the closet she could get to his name. Logan laughed.

"And who's that?" He asked, pointing at Veronica. The little girl giggled.

"Ronnie! Logie-ron!" Veronica laughed, and held her hands out for a hug, as the small child catapulted into her.

"Hear that, honey? We're Logie-ron!" Lilly began using Veronica as a jungle-gym. Logan had to dive forward and catch her as she toppled from Veronica's shoulder. Lilly just giggled and climbed on top on him before he could sit up. Veronica doubled over, laughing, so Logan growled, and grabbed her around the middle, bringing her down with him. The three of them were rolling around the floor, giggling hysterically as they grabbed and pulled one another.

"I tell you what, kid- you do not have your mother's temperament. Meg was all soft and sweet and gentle." Logan panted as Lily wiggled out of his grasp, and leapt on Veronica's stomach once more.

"You ok, sugarpuss?" He asked. Veronica nodded, face flushed from laughing and all the exertion. Logan couldn't help it, he kissed her quickly. Lilly pulled a face, wrinkling her nose up.

"Ucky! Kisses ucky!" She informed them. Logan grinned.

"Really? You don't like kisses?" He grabbed her, and began pressing loud kisses onto her face and hair. Lilly squealed and giggled as Veronica laughed. She'd wound up sitting between Logan's legs, facing him, as he held Lilly in his arms, still kissing her. They were sitting like that when Wallace and Duncan walked in, bags packed.

Duncan made a pained face as he watched them. Wallace just grinned.

"Can't wait til you guys have kids." He stopped. "No, wait, I can. A living, breathing mayhem-causing combination of you two? I'm not sure the world would survive."

Logan stopped trying to kiss Lilly, and looked at Wallace.

"What, my looks and Veronica's brains? Sounds like a hit to me."

Veronica rolled her eyes, smiling. "As long as the kid doesn't end up with your brains, we should be fine."

Logan put a hand to his heart, faking hurt- a considerable feat with Lilly clamouring up his body like a pole.

"I'm crushed, Ronnie, crushed. Cause, it could end up with your… stature, for want of a better word…" He trailed off, grinning. Veronica swatted him.

"Ha. Ha."

"I have enough trouble with the one tiny, blonde Mars in town. Let's wait a few years before I get wrapped around the finger of a second one." Logan suggested. He cooed to the toddler in his arms. "That's one too many Mars's, yes it is!"

Veronica beamed. "Only it won't be a Mars, it will be a Mars-Echolls. Indefinitely worse."

Wallace looked at her. "You're combining your names?" He said, only a little surprised. Veronica nodded.

"Yes. We're going to be Logan and Veronica Mars-Echolls. How's it sound?"

Wallace nodded. "I like it. Logan, you're taking Mars too?"

Logan nodded. "I wanted to balance out the evil in my name with the good in hers." Veronica smiled gently at him.

"Echolls isn't evil, you've proved that." She told him firmly. Logan smiled, a bit sadly.

"Yeah, but Echolls is the reason why this Lilly will never met her aunt. Echolls is the reason your life turned so horrible." He meant both him and his father in that last part, Veronica knew. Logan may have known she forgave him, but he still hated himself for what he had done to her that year.

Veronica took his hand, caressing it. "Echolls is why I didn't end up dead on that rooftop. Echolls is why Ben the FBI agent had a black eye. Echolls is why I don't have a tattoo on my face. Echolls is why-" her voice caught, and she shook her head. "I'm proud of your name, Logan, because it's yours. I'm willing to take it as mine for the rest of my life."

Logan wanted to kiss her, to thank her with love, but the wiggling child on his lap prevent him. He settled for whispered words.

"Thank-you. Thank-you." So low only Veronica and Lilly could hear him. They both smiled. Duncan was getting increasingly agitated as he watched them. He strode forward, and plucked Lilly from Logan's lap. The little girl giggled as he flew her through the air, making funny 'brr-brrr!' noises.

"She's an airplane." He explained, tucking her daughter against his hip. Logan helped Veronica stand, then tickled Lily under the chin.

"Of course she is." He poked his tongue out at her. "All the planes I ride make the sound 'brr-brrr'." He clapped his hands.

"Ok, people, lets move out." He commanded. "Uh, where's your parents?" He realised the older Kane's were absent.

Duncan shrugged. "Mum probably needs to pick out the matching jewellery for her outfit."

Logan laughed, and Duncan cracked a smile. Veronica felt her heart leap, thinking maybe these two had a chance at being friends again. Then Logan stepped back, and slipped his hand into her pocket, searching for keys, and Duncan's face dropped again. Veronica sighed. If any sign of affection or familiarity between Logan and herself made Duncan react like that, then his and Logan's relationship truly was over. Just one more casualty of Lilly Kane's death, of Neptune.

Logan sensed her sudden change of mood, and hugged her one armed. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Three little words that always sent a little rush in her stomach.

"We're getting married." She murmured, leaning into him. He nodded, eyes happy. Amazing how such a simple emotion like happiness seemed so unbelievably foreign to them. To see it in Logan's eyes was like getting all her Christmas and birthdays at once.

Wallace cleared his throat. "You're doing it again. Breaking a rule! No 86- No lingering gazes! Twice in one day!"

Logan laughed. "Wallace, when are you going to give up these rules? They hardly stop us."

Wallace folded his arms defiantly across his chest. "Never. I need them for my sanity."

Veronica tilted her head at him. "BFF, love and sanity are, in fact, mutually exclusive."

Logan nodded. "If I had my sanity, do you think I'd be with Ronnikins here? Sane people don't live with tiny, blonde tornadoes. It's just not good for your health."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "The chances of you getting laid before our wedding? Are dropping fast."

Wallace sighed as they began firing insults at each other. They were either the best comedy routine he had ever seen, or the most annoying happy couple in the history of the world. Or maybe both. He followed them out to the car park, everyone piling into Logan's yellow monstrosity and his smaller, subtler blue sedan. Celeste Kane looked horrified at the prospective of driving in his 'cheap' car, but one look at Logan and Veronica, still bantering away, had all but sent her flying into his backseat. Jake settled in next to her, while Duncan secured the baby seat next to his father. He got Lilly settled, and jumped into the front passenger seat. Wallace waved goodbye to Logan and Veronica, who had managed to climb into their car, still arguing or joking or whatever you wanted to call it.

Wallace arrived at the apartment first, and waited in his eerily silent car full of people until the Xterra pulled up next to him.

Veronica climbed out first, looking pleased with herself. Logan helped gather luggage with a scowl on his face.

"Why do you do that to him?" Wallace asked Veronica with a pained expression as she helped him into the elevator. Veronica looked puzzled.

"Do what to who?' She asked. Wallace indicated Logan, still ambling towards them, arms full of luggage.

"You know, argue him into bad moods, beat him down like that." Veronica began to look horrified, and Wallace mentally cursed his choice of words.

"No, not beat him down, I just meant, why do you have to turn everything into a competition, the both of you. Who's the wittiest, the funniest, the smartest, the best looking- it's a constant battle."

Veronica looked thoughtful at his words. "I don't know. We're always done it. It seems to work for us."

Wallace agreed, nodding his head emphatically. "Yeah, it does, bizarrely enough. You guys turned a psychotic, incomprehensible romance into one of the healthiest, strong relationships I've ever seen. I just don't get why you have to annoy the hell out of each other all the time."

Logan and the others reached them then, so Veronica didn't have to respond. She was silent on the way up, though, gazing into space. Logan nudged her as the doors opened on their level.

"Keys, babe. I want to put this crap down."

Duncan covered Lilly's ears, sending Logan a dirty look. He merely shrugged, awkwardly shifting Duncan's and Lilly's bags. Veronica whipped out the key card, and opened the door quickly, allowing the group to trudge in, and dump bags in the entrance.

Jake looked around appreciatively. "Nice place you got here, Logan, Veronica."

Logan nodded, turning off the alarm system. "Come on, we'll show you your rooms." He waggled his eyebrows at Veronica, bad mood forgotten. "I always wanted to go into the hotel business."

Veronica grinned. "Only because you want me in a maid's outfit."

Wallace groaned. "Please, V. I know there's a rule about that."

Veronica punched him gently on the shoulder. "Sorry, BFF. Hey, you can have the room you always stay in. You and dad will share, ok?"

Wallace nodded, lugging his stuff out of the foyer. "Celeste, Jake- there's a room next to the one Wallace is heading to. It has a bathroom. Duncan, you can have the room across the hall from them. It has a bathroom too." She turned to Logan. "You can have the couch, if you want." She teased. Logan chuckled, then shook his head.

"I think I'll stay in _my_ bed, thank you very much. You know, the one we share."

Duncan stiffened at the words, leaving quickly. Veronica ignored him, intent on her fiancé. "Logan, my dad, you know, the one who owns a gun, and will be carrying it tonight, is staying here. I offer the couch for your safety." She said, trying to keep a grin off her face. Logan rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms about her waist.

"You see, that's not a problem. How many times have we slept over at your old place, in the same bed, with only a paper thing wall between us and Keith?" He lowered his voice, looking around the empty foyer. "All those naughty noises you made so, so quietly. So many interesting positions in such a small bed."

Veronica shivered at the memories. "Ok, shut up now. We have guests. Far too many guests." She muttered unhappily. Logan chuckled and kissed her jaw. "I'm sure they won't hear us tonight, at the other end of our big, big apartment." Veronica sighed.

"You're making it hard to concentrate." She murmured.

"You're making me hard." He whispered in her ear, then abruptly let go, walking into the living room, and through to the kitchen. Veronica followed.

"Hey, Logan, come back here. Logan!" She whined, as he didn't stop his stride.

"Ok." Logan stopped, and spun, picking her up and depositing her on the kitchen island.

"Ok, so we have five people on Jake's list. Your dad is notifying Lamb. What else can we do?"

Veronica followed his swift change into business mood smoothly.

"Re-trace all the notes. See if we've missed something. Find a clue."

As she spoke, her phone rang. "It's Dad." She was surprised. "Is everything ok, Dad?" She asked when she answered.

"_Yes, honey, in fact, I have good news. A lead. The courier service who delivered the letters was employed via an email. Someone with computer know-how set it up so that it looked like it was from the ice-cream place, but, with a little help, we can trace the emails back to the source."_

Veronica grinned. "I'll get Mac over right away. Ca you send the links through to my computer?"

"_Right away, sweetheart. Tell Mac what she's getting into before she comes over. She'll have to stay there, too."_

"I know. Love you, see you soon."

"_Love you too. Tell Logan I love him, I want to scare my future son-in-law."_

Veronica giggled. "Will do. Bye." She hang up.

"First, Dad has a lead. I need to call Mac. Oh, and he said to say he loves you." Logan looked stunned, then uneasy then smug.

"He thinks he's going to scare me, right? Well, maybe I'll ring him back and tell him to set up a man-date."

Veronica shook her head. "I do not know how I'm going to survive the rest of my life with the two of you."

Logan grinned. "Hey, you may have been born to that guy, but you chose me, and have only yourself to blame for that."

Veronica kissed him. "I made a good choice. Now, Mac."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Mac arrived half an hour later, Dick in tow. They'd been on their first date. Veronica would have felt bad, but- this was a murder investigation. After chastising Mac for brining Dick into a potentially dangerous situation (_'have you ever tried to tell Dick no??")_, telling the other couple of their recent engagement ('_Dude, sweet! I'll totally be a bridesmaid- and I'm organising the hen's night- strippers all round, yeah!'), _Veronica got Mac set up on her computer.

"She said maybe, four, five hours.' Veronica emerged from the study, answering the question hovering on Logan's lips. He smiled at his short fiancée.

"Guess we should prepare dinner for the hungry mob that just moved in, hey? I'm thinking hamburgers."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Of course you're thinking hamburgers, it's all you ever cook when we have visitors. What's with that? You don't want people to know Logan Echolls can cook?"

Logan chugged her gently on the shoulder. "Or maybe I want to keep something special just for you, you know? A little gift of mine that know one else knows about."

Veronica fought to keep the silly, romantic grin off her face, failing dismally. Something about this guy made her melt into a gooey marshmallow.

"You have plenty of gifts that no one but me knows about." She said, groaning inwardly at her romance-novel line. Logan pulled her into his arms, and Veronica sighed contentedly at the feel of him. Her fiancé, her Logan. The world was a better place when she was wrapped around him.

"Logan, Veronica, I realise this is your home and all, but- some of us _do _have gag reflexes, and mine's getting a work out today, watching you two." Wallace had appeared in the hallway. His room was next door to the study.

Logan grinned, pulling Veronica closer. "Gosh, Wallace, someone sounds jealous." He sing-songed. Wallace rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner, but his mouth twitched up in a grin.

"Nah, man, it's cute. Really. Romantic. Logan, you are going to make a beautiful blushing bride."

Veronica suppressed a laugh, shooting her BFF a death glare. Logan surprised her by laughing uproariously.

"Seriously, Wally, why should I be bothered by threats to my masculinity when Ronnie and I-"

Veronica clamped her hand over his mouth, worried about where he was heading with that statement. She gave both men equal glares.

"Behave, the pair of you. I have enough power over you both to make your lives miserable." Logan saluted her, a cheeky grin on his face. He shared a look with Wallace.

"Come on, bro. Let's go whip up some burgers." Wallace led the way to the kitchen, Logan doing a part-jig, part-skip behind him. Veronica followed slowly.

"And I'm marrying this guy." She shook her head at her animated fiancé.

Five hours, a round of hamburgers, two Veronica-aborted remarks from Logan, an incident involving Lilly, Dick and a bottle of sauce, and a lot of dirty dishes later, everyone bar the older Kane's and Mac, who was almost finished tracking the emails, collapsed on the couch. Duncan was wiping the remanets of the sauce off his daughter, and sending a remarkably sanguine Dick dirty looks. Veronica was curled half-asleep into Logan's lap, and he was stroking her hair while chatting to Wallace about a class. Veronica was just about to fall asleep, lulled into comfortable drifting by Logan's steady strokes, when Mac came tearing in, waving a piece of paper about madly.

"I've got them." She shouted.

Veronica was up and crossing the room before she was fully awake. She grabbed the page off the excited Mac with a grateful smile.

The smile slipped off her face as she read the names printed neatly on the top. Logan caught up to her, and read it seconds later.

"Oh, no." Was all he could manage. Jake and Celeste came hurriedly into the room, drawn by Mac's triumphant shout.

"Who?" Jake asked urgently. Veronica looked at him.

"The Jate's." She whispered. "Natalie's parents, adoptive or not." She felt the anger growing in her, and needed to punch something. Logan sensed this, and moved slightly, allowing her access to the wall behind him. The tiny blonde thumped it hard enough for a picture hanging nearby to fall and shatter. Logan pulled her into a crushing embrace, murmuring into her hair.

"Their daughter! Their daughter. How could they, who could, to their own child, blood related or not."

Veronica vented into his shoulder, trembling with rage, as the rest of the room sat or stood in stunned silence. Logan tightened his grip on the tiny woman in his arms as he felt her begin to struggle.

"Shush, hush, Ronnie, sugarpuss. Relax. Relax. We'll get them. We'll stop them. They won't get away with this."

His voice was heated, despite the comforting words. He shared her rage.

Veronica slowly relaxed, breathing in Logan's scent. She let him calm her, allowed her mind to cool and start thinking again.

The doorbell rang, startling everyone.

Veronica didn't look up. "That'd be Keith. He's the only other person not here known to the guards downstairs." Logan said, looking to Wallace, who nodded, and went to let him in.

Keith entered the room a few minutes later. His immediate reaction was concern, noticing Veronica still huddled against Logan, face pressed into his shoulder. Logan just nodded, a tight smile on his face to let Keith know she was actually fine. Jake was staring at the floor, looking shocked. Celeste had sat down, her face pale. Duncan held his daughter, face closed. He started to speak.

"I told them" It was barely a whisper. "I told them we had Mars Investigations working on the case."

Veronica finally pulled away from Logan, having found an outlet for her anger.

"You. What?" She said in a deathly quiet tone. Duncan looked at her, his expression horrified.

"I told them. I thought it might help them, with their grief. To know that someone was looking for her killer. That-" He broke off as Veronica started to stalk towards him. Suddenly, Logan swept forward, and picked Veronica up, carrying her out of the room almost at a run.

They heard a door slam shut, then muffled shouts.

Keith shook his head. "You traced the lead?" He asked Mac, who nodded. "The Jate's are behind it?" Another nod. Keith sighed.

Wallace was looking with concern at the door Logan had taken Veronica out.

"Should someone-um, rescue him, or something?" He sounded worried. Keith bit his lip.

"Veronica's furious. I think Logan's the only one who can talk her down right now."

Wallace nodded, still worried. "He is good like that." He conceded.

The voices grew in volume, so that snatches of the fight could be heard.

"…LIED to me, endangered everyone…"

"…doing the right thing…"

"Defending HIM?…"

"…wrong thing to…"

"…NOT MAD AT YOU!"

"THEN STOP YELLING AT ME!" Everyone winced at the sheer volume of Logan's voice.

Then, suddenly,

THUNK. Silence. SMASH.

Wallace and Keith sighed simultaneously. Mac and Dick smirked slightly. Everyone else looked bewildered.

"Are they…killing each other?" Jake asked cautiously.

"No." Keith said morosely. "Just finishing their fight-"

"The same way they always do." Wallace finished. "I don't even bother with a rule for this. Although I can guarantee at least one item of furniture in that room will have to be replaced."

The Kane's caught on. "Oh." Was all Jake could say. "What should we do while…they make up?"

Keith rubbed his forehead. "Go to bed. It's late. When Veronica and Logan…are ready, we'll work out our plan, and inform you all in the morning. We still don't know who's working for the Jate's, or what sort of reach they have, so your safety is still the top priority. Don't leave the apartment, no matter what, any of you."

Everyone nodded, and shuffled off to bed. Keith told Mac and Dick to take the last spare bedroom. Duncan re-emerged from his room, having settled Lilly for the night. He glanced towards the end of the apartment where Logan had taken Veronica, presumably into their bedroom.

Keith glanced at him. "Everything ok, Duncan?" Duncan hesitated.

"Yeah. Just- I try to help ease someone's grief, to make Veronica think better of me, fix what's broken between us and she ends up in Logan's bed."

"Their bed." Keith interjected. Duncan stared at him. Keith sighed.

"She ended up in their bed. I'm sorry, Duncan, I really am. I know you…still love my daughter. But she loves Logan. She got bad news, and turned on you because it was the easiest outlet. Logan saved you from her wrath because- well, he loves her, and can't see her suffer. He let her attack him because she needed to attack someone. And that's what they do- they fight and make each other's life hell, but always end up…in their bed."

Duncan pushed back tears. "I love her. I can't let go. How could she?" He asked desperately.

Keith put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "She found her soul mate. She loved you, once, but Logan is her- just hers. Trust me, I know what much it hurts to see her love him so much. I lost her in a way as well. But they can't help it. It's who they are. If you love Veronica, really love her, you would accept that. They went through so much together."

"We went through a lot together." Duncan said angrily.

"No, you broke up with her before everything started. Then you ran away with Lilly. It wasn't your fault you weren't there- but Logan was. It was his role, is his role to be there for her. You need to understand- this is it for them. They are each other's future, no matter what your past is."

Duncan stared at him a moment, then turned and left the room. Keith hoped he had gotten through to the young man.

In their bedroom, Logan and Veronica lay together on the floor. A shattered picture lay inches from Logan's head, and across the room lay the remains of a chest of drawers. Clothes spurted out of it.

Veronica kissed Logan slowly.

"Thank you."

"No need." Logan assured her.

Veronica stroked his hair, gazing into his eyes.

"We'll make them pay." She swore. Unspoken- _like your father should have._

Logan nodded sharply.

"I love you." _Fuck the world._

"Make love to me". _Create our own._

"For the rest of our lives." _For now, peace in our hearts._


	12. Chapter 2 Part 5

**Apology! I'm so sorry for taking so damn long to finish this. I haven't even got a good excuse, except for sheer laziness. Forgive me. This chapter was fun to write though, so I hope it is worth the wait. Please, feel free to cyber-flay me for the lateness of this update…**

**LoVe23- **Thank you! DK is a bit of an idiot, hey? I really liked writing that scene where Keith backed Logan up, so I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Finajk- **Hee, so my update wasn't as soon as you may have been hoping, so sorry. But thanks for the review, hopefully this chapter will live up to the last.

**BuffyBc- **You liked the last three lines? Good, I was a little worried about how I wrote it. Thank you!

**redbanker- **I am all better, thank you for asking. And I love all the teasing about having more time to write, because it's so true!

**Ginny Clone**- really? One of your favourite's? I'm flattered, I really am. That was such a lovely review.

**SnowWhite213**- Yay, your rule was in the chapter! Hopefully this chapter will clear up Veronica's reaction with the whole murder thing. Basically she is upset because the Jate's are another set of parents who have failed their children in Neptune. It's personal for her.

**MissJamrock **blushes Oh, that's so sweet. A real VM writer, would be so, so cool! Thank you! Hope you love this chapter too! There's a bit of MaDi in here!

**Ifonlyuknew**- thanks!

**Raedos-**Yay! My best chapter, thank you! I'm really proud of the ending now, and I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for all the time and effort you put into your review, it honestly means the world to me.

**xliteratiwhorex****- **Thank you for reviewing! I hope your first VM fanfiction was worth it!

**Kaleena Mason-** I like that I reduced you to being unable to form complete sentances! That's a compliment… or at least, I'm taking it as one!**  
**

**Onto the chapter…**

Veronica was fairly certain she was going to hell.

For starters, she was sleeping with the devil. Or at least one of the fallen angels, because no mortal man could be _that _good looking, or _that_ good in bed.

Secondly, she was sneaking down the corridor, aiming for the study, and a packet of condoms hidden in the depths of one of it's drawers, which meant sneaking past the rooms containing not only her sleeping father, but also her best friend, her ex-boyfriend, his two year old daughter, her two other closest friends, and the parents of her dead best friend/Logan's girlfriend. It was either a soap opera gone wrong, or a sin worthy of a one way ticket to hell.

Also, she was only wearing Logan's shirt and his bite marks.

Yes, Veronica was certain she was going to hell.

But, _dear god,_ she was enjoying it.

She retrieved the condoms, wishing once more that she'd bothered going on the pill, and started back up the corridor. She almost made it undetected.

"Veronica?"

She froze, then turned slowly.

"Uh, hey, Mac. Everything ok?"

Mac raised her eyebrows, sweeping her hair out of her face. "Yeah. Just getting a glass of water. I, uh, don't really want to know what you're doing. But, the fact that Logan's shirt comes down to your knees, that's fairly amusing."

Veronica gave her a warning look. "Ha. Ha." She deadpanned. "I'll keep going then."

Mac smiled and nodded. "Have fun!' She said cheerfully. "Although, I suspect you already have."

Veronica felt herself blushing deep red, and hurriedly raced up the corridor.

She reached her bedroom, and slipped in, leaning back against the door. Logan lay on the bed, sprawled and completely naked. He smiled sexily at her.

"What took you so long?"

Veronica bit her lip, wincing. "Mac caught me. Next time we run out, and have guests, you get to do the walk of shame."

Logan laughed. "Nothing shameful about getting more condoms. In fact, I'm pretty proud of it. That box was full a week ago." He nodded to the giant box they kept in the bedroom.

Veronica crossed over to the bed. "Yeah, so am I, but we really need to start hiding more about the place."

Logan pulled her over, so that she was laying on top of him. He kissed her.

"We usually have packets hidden everywhere. In the couch, in the kitchen, the dining room cabinet, all the spare bedrooms-" He stopped. "Oh dear."

Veronica's eyes went wide. "Please tell me we moved them out from under the pillows. Please?" She pleaded. Logan bit his lip, torn between amusement, and horror.

"Um, I didn't. Did you?" He asked hopefully. Veronica shook her head.

"Oh." Logan went a little pale. "Your father is going to kill me. Or at least, castrate me."

Veronica groaned, and buried her head in his shoulder. "Dick will never let us live this down."

"Wallace will have to invent a new rule." Logan grimaced.

"The Kane's are going to be horrified." Veronica muttered.

"On the plus side, we'll get to see Duncan blush all day long tomorrow." Logan said, amusement winning out. Veronica laughed.

"Today, actually. It's almost two." Logan glanced at the clock.

"That only leaves us five hours til your dad wants us up." He said with a glint in his eye. Veronica smiled at him.

"Oh?" She asked innocently. Logan rolled them over.

"Only five hours alone with you. I'd better hurry." He murmured into her eye.

"Hurry? I hope not." Veronica replied, her voice catching as he breathed gently along her collarbone.

"Ok. I promise to be Very. Very. Very. Slow." He accentuated each word with a kiss up her neck.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Good morning, sunshine!" Logan said cheerfully as Mac made her way into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She grinned at him.

"Aren't you happy this morning. Have an enjoyable night's…sleep?" She asked, smirking. Logan returned her look.

"I had an _incredibly _enjoyable night's…sleep, thank you very much. Toast?" He offered. Mac shook her head, reaching for the coffee. She glanced at a blushing Veronica, who was glaring at Logan.

"What about you, V? How was your night's…sleep?" Mac could barely keep the laughter out of her voice. Veronica turned her glare on Mac, then smirked.

"Actually, my night was only ok., you know? The…sleep… was only, ah, adequate." Logan choked on the mouthful of coffee he had just taken, and had to lean over the sink, spiting, just as Duncan and Keith walked in. Logan ignored them, and glared at his grinning, blonde fiancée.

"Adequate? _Adequate_? What on earth do you mean by that?"

Veronica giggled, and shrugged. "Oh, you know… tolerable. Just good enough." Logan began to walk towards her, effectively cornering her between two benches and the wall. She grinned up at the tall brunette.

"Ok, ok, it was the best night's…sleep… I've ever gotten. Happy?"

Logan kissed her quickly. "Mmm, I suppose. Wait, we are still getting married? Yes? Ok, I'm happy."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Logan, points for sucking up to your better half, but you realise you're getting kicked out of the guy's club, right?"

Logan grinned at his future father-in-law. "I'm too much man to get kicked out, Keith!"

Veronica snorted. "Yeah. You're totally not the girl in this relationship."

Logan shrugged. "Hey, at the end of the day, I still get you in bed, so why should I care?"

Keith grimaced. "Too much information, Logan. As was the little gift you guys left under my pillow." He frowned at the guilty-looking couple.

"Sorry." They chorused, then both laughed as Duncan blushed.

Keith pressed his lips together, and sighed.

"Enough joking, guys. We have to figure out how we are going to get enough evidence to incriminate the Jate's, because Cliff assures me that an email account, being easy to hack into and alter, may not hold up in court."

Veronica tensed. Only over her dead body would the Jate's get away with murdering their daughter for money, and threatening and disrupting the lives of several people she cared about. Logan took her hand, sharing her thoughts. Neptune had seen too many parents fail their children, this was personal.

Veronica spoke up.

"We need access to Mr. Jate's office."

Keith frowned. "No, I need access to his office. You're not going anywhere near something dangerous like that."

Logan bit back an inappropriate smile. Veronica stared at her father.

"You and I both know that Logan and I have better chances of getting in and out faster and more effectively. Besides, the office is at Kane headquarters. What could possibly go wrong?"

Keith frowned. "Just the fact that you said that, I'm positive something will go terribly wrong. Sorry, honey, you have to sit this one out."

Veronica put her mug of coffee on the bench and stalked out. Logan quickly followed suit, concerned about letting her out of his sight.

Keith watched them go, and sighed. He knew Veronica wouldn't talk to him for a while, but her safety came first, always.

"Ok, gang." He turned as everyone gathered in the kitchen. "Everyone stays in this apartment. No one leaves, not for anything. Not til I get back here, understand?"

They nodded. Mac spoke up. "What about Veronica? Do we, uh, tie her up or something?"

Keith smirked slightly at that. "No, let Logan take care of her. God knows he's the only one she'll listen to."

He clapped his hands. "Ok, here my plan. I need to go visit Cliff, then I'll head over to Mr. Jate's office. I should be back in four hours, give or take. It's now," He glanced at the wall clock, "Ten past seven. So, let's assume I'll be done and heading back by a bit past eleven. Anything later than that, try calling me. No answer, call Lamb, Jake. Use whatever power you wield with him, ok?"

Jake nodded. "Thank you, Keith. And, I've got the keys and pass-codes for you." He handed Keith a folder. Keith took it, then frowned.

"It's awfully light." He commented, opening it. It was empty.

Jake blinked. "That was full a minute ago. I just look at it in my room."

Keith stared at the folder, then cursed. "Damnit, Veronica. Logan! Veronica!" He yelled, heading out of the room.

"Logan! Where are you?" The group trouped behind him as he hurried to Logan and Veronica's bedroom. He flung open the door. It was empty, the bed neatly made, the doors leading to the bathroom and walk-in-robe wide open. Keith began to curse, even as one wall moved and swung open. There was a collective gasp as Veronica and Logan tumbled out.

The couple looked bemused by the group of people standing in their bedroom. Logan swung an arm over Veronica's shoulder.

"See, sugarpuss, this is why we can't have guests. They show up in all sorts of places where you don't want them." Logan joked. "That's our panic room, in case anyone was wondering." He indicated the open wall. Veronica folded her arms.

"Can we help you all with something?" She asked tartly.

Keith frowned at her. "The keys and pass-codes to the office. What have you done with them?"

Veronica was a picture of innocence, albeit pissed-off innocence.

"I haven't touched them. When would I have?"

Keith glared. "What have you been doing since you stormed off?"

Veronica smirked. "Logan."

Dick scratched his head. "Huh?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Dick. Come on. You of all people should get that. I've. Been. Doing. Logan. It's what I do when I'm mad."

Logan smirked. "I'm a very lucky man, seeing as she's always mad."

Keith held up a hand. "Stop. I don't want to know."

"But you asked, dad.' Veronica deadpanned. Keith glared.

"So, you haven't touched this folder. Where are the contents then?"

Veronica shrugged. "I don't know. Are you sure it's the right folder?"

Jake frowned. "I do have another folder. Hold on."

He raced off to check his room, returning swiftly. "Looks like I just grabbed the wrong folder. They're all here." He handed Keith the correct folder, which he checked.

"Alright. Everything's here. I'm sorry for accusing you, Veronica." He apologised to his daughter. She just shrugged.

"It's a Mars thing, accusing people without all the facts." She conceded. Logan snorted, and she glared at him.

"I apologised, didn't I?" She muttered. Logan smiled.

"Yeah, you did. No hard feelings." He kissed her cheek.

Keith shook his head. They were a very odd couple. "Ok, I'm off then. Stick to the plan, gang."

The 'gang' followed him out to the foyer, barring Veronica and Logan who waited patiently while their room was vacated. Logan pulled Veronica into a one armed hug.

"So, you have all the copies in the panic room?" He asked her, still gazing out the door. Veronica nodded.

"Good. Let's get out of here then."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Sneaking out the apartment was easy. There was a set of hidden stairs in the panic room. They led to the next floor down, and from there, the couple rode the elevators down to the parking level.

Once ensconced in the car, Logan turned to Veronica and pulled her into a hard kiss. They broke apart, gasping.

"What was that for?" Veronica asked breathlessly. Logan gave her a serious look.

"For including me in this plan." Veronica took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I love you. I trust you, and I need you for this. And I made a promise."

Logan kissed her tenderly. "Let's go catch us some criminals."

He put the car into drive.

At Kane Headquarters, it was quiet. The few business men and women wandering around the hallways between the different clusters of offices barely took notice of the sole man wheeling a large box unobtrusively towards a set of offices currently being refurbished. If anyone had paid him attention, all they would have seen was a young man with a bored expression, chewing on a piece of gum as he made a delivery. He reached the office he had been heading towards and slipped inside, shutting the door carefully and checking the windows.

A voice piped up behind him. "Would it be _too_ much trouble to ask you to get me the hell out of this box?"

Logan grinned as he pulled the lid off the box and assisted Veronica in climbing out. His little fiancée glared at him.

"Remind me again- why was I the one in the box?"

Logan put a finger to his chin, thinking. 'Ah, well, there's the fact that you are tiny, short- I mean, petite, and what were the chances of you being able to push me around? Physically, anyway."

Veronica glared at him a moment longer, then gave up. She glanced around.

"We're in the offices next to Jate's?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, I took us to the offices far, far away from his office." He snarked. Veronica ignored him.

"Ok, stick to the plan. I'll take the filing cabinets, etc, you download his computer files, then get out."

Logan nodded, saluting. Veronica cracked a quick smile at him, before they opened the door, and stepped into the thankfully empty hallway. They quickly entered Mr. Jate's office and got to work.

Twenty minutes later, they were out, and racing into the office where they had left the box. Veronica was placing the files she had stolen into it just as they heard voices approaching. Logan peered out, and gasped.

"They're heading in here." He hissed. Veronica thought quick, and suddenly leapt at Logan, pressing him against the wall, and unzipping his pants as she knelt before him. Logan barely had a chance to react before she was pressing her head between his legs, and the door was opening. Logan thanked every god out there that he always reacted quickly to Veronica's, uh, ministrations, so that what they were doing at least looked legitimate. Two men stepped through the door, shock on their faces.

"What is going on here?" The shorter one asked, causing Veronica to jump up, blushing and giggling.

"Oh! Oh my god! Oh, Brian, you said this place was abandoned!" She hid her face in Logan's chest. Logan quickly held her with one hand, put himself back in his pants with the other, and walked towards his cargo.

"Sorry." He muttered to the bemused men, hurrying out before they had a chance to react. And before he burst out laughing.

They made it back to his car in record time, and high-tailed it out, only stopping the car when they were out of sight of Kane Software.

Logan glanced at Veronica, breathing heavily with the adrenaline rush. She grinned at him, and suddenly they were laughing, hysterically and a little manically.

When they finally calmed down, Veronica grabbed Logan's shirt and kissed him. He smiled.

"We make a great team." He murmured affectionately.

"That we do. And if you ever mention the _exact_ details of today's events, I will withhold all sexual privileges for an extraordinary amount of time."

Logan chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it. No, I will definitely be _dreaming_ of it, but no telling. Lips are sealed…unlike yours."

Veronica blushed and swatted him. "That was your one and only innuendo for today, got it?"

Logan smirked, and somehow managed to make his whole expression _scream_ sex. Veronica had but a second to remember certain heated memories, before Logan pulled back onto the highway and changed topics.

"So, we explain this to your dad….how?"

Veronica sighed, erotic memories pushed firmly into the dark recesses of her mind.

"Uh, ring him, and tell him we were abducted by aliens, who just so happened to release us in Jate's office, after probing and whatnot?"

Logan nodded seriously. "And we couldn't let a chance like that slip us by, hey?"

Veronica shook her head. "Exactly. He'll understand completely."

Logan nodded his agreement. "One question, though- who got probed? Because, it ain't me."

Veronica sighed. "You mean, you would let your beloved, adorable fiancée take the probing? You'd do that to me?"

Logan laughed, winking at her. "You know I'd never let anyone but me probe you in any way, shape or form."

Veronica batted her eyelashes, hand over her throat. "My hero."

Logan blew a kiss at her. "I do what I can, babe."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Keith wasn't sure if the anger coursing through him was going to cause (a) a heart attack, or (b) a stroke, or (c) (his favourite) lightning bolts from his eyes to incinerate the young, infuriating couple standing before him. No matter what the outcome, he was certainly going to give them a piece of his mind first.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." He started, his voice tight and dangerous. The voice he used to use on the toughest of criminals, the voice that used to raise fear in their hardened eyes. So, the matching half-smirks on Logan and Veronica's faces was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Just what do you find amusing about this situation?" He snapped. Wallace and Mac, standing to one side, took a step back, alarmed. Logan and Veronica, however, held their ground. Veronica cleared her throat.

"It's not amusing, Dad, it just…" She faded off, struggling with a grin. Logan stepped in.

"You quoted The Lion King. You know, the part where Mufasa is telling Simba off for going into the Elephant graveyard with Nala-"

"And what with you telling us to watch the Lion King the other day, it just-" Veronica continued.

"Seems funny..." They faded off.

Keith stared at them as they exchanged a quick glance, full of love and amusement and just, plain damn _togetherness_.

"Why, why can't you two understand, this isn't funny. You betrayed my trust. You stole Jake's security passes. You committed a felony."

"You were going to as well." Veronica pointed out. Keith gave her a look.

"I'm an experienced, trained adult. You two, are barely adults. You don't have the skills, and you don't have the experience. I told you, in no uncertain terms, _not to do this_. And you did." He focused his gaze on Logan, who lowered his head.

"I trusted you to protect her. To keep her safe, above everything else. Not to help her get into these situations. What sort of husband are you going to be if you let Veronica leap into danger every chance she gets?"

Veronica's expression changed from chagrined to furious. She strode forward, shaking her hand at her father.

"You don't get to question what sort of husband Logan will be to me, you don't have that right! He was protecting me, the best way he could!"

Keith glared at her daughter. "By letting you walk into a murderer's office, without backup or anyone even _knowing_ where you were?" He yelled back.

"Come on, Dad. Do you think he could have stopped me? No one can talk me out of doing stuff like this. Logan was my backup." Veronica's voice was raised with anger, and a baby's wail suddenly took up in the next room. Duncan hurried out to soothe his daughter, leaving his very quiet parents seated on the couch.

"Keith, I know you're not happy with us.' Logan moved up alongside Veronica, lacing his hand through hers.

"But we knew we could do this, better than you. It took us twenty minutes. We work well together, and we got out fine, with everything we needed."

"You're both missing the point. I trusted you. Both of you."

Veronica sighed. "Dad, I'm sorry. We're sorry. But, right now, we need to focus on what we found."

Keith nodded. "Fine. But, later, I want to talk to you both."

They nodded, Veronica turned to Mac.

"We have all the computer files on here." She handed Mac a portable hard drive.

"Go…do your magic."

Mac nodded. "Kay. "I'll be in my room. Dick's there too."

Logan nodded as she left. "Ok, these are the copied files Veronica lifted. Adoption papers, Natalie's legal attempts to get in contact with her birth parents, most importantly. And…" He paused dramatically. "The exact same type of paper used to print the letters on." He held up a blank sheet of paper.

Keith groaned inwardly. They betrayed his trust, yet he was going to have to admit, they did good.

They poured over the legal documents, searching for any clues for motive. A yell from down the hall indicated Mac had found something.

They all clamoured down to the room, and hurried in. Veronica stood behind Mac, peering over her shoulder.

"What do you got, Mac-attack?"

Mac gave her a strange look. "We'll discuss odd nicknames later, V. For now- encrypted files that I've decoded to reveal the next intended victims- pictures, detailed overview of schedule, etc."

Jake, standing towards the back of the room raised his eyebrows. "You decoded the encrypted files of my best programmer in under an hour?"

Mac smiled slightly. "Yeah. I guess I did."

Jake stared at her, amazed. "Want a job?" He asked, deadly serious. Mac blinked.

"Uh, I'll get back to you on that." She looked at Veronica. "I'm just waiting for the files to finish uploading. So far, I know Mr Gil Edmunds is the first on the list. You listed him Mr. Kane, as a finance advisor, and a close personal friend?"

Jake had gone a little pale. "He's one of my oldest friends. Daniel Jate has met him numerous times at personal and professional occasions."

Logan nodded. "Ok, so he's safe. Lamb's got a deputy watching him, and Jate won't risk the chance of exposure like that, not if he wants the money."

Veronica nodded her agreement just as the computer beeped, and the files were downloaded. "So, who's the third?" She asked as Mac clicked it open.

Everyone went silent as Veronica's image filled the screen. Logan reached out and grabbed his lover, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. Veronica automatically wrapped her arms around him, as she went into shock. The rest of the room were silent, string at the screen as Mac scrolled down, revealing more images and details of Veronica's life. Mac felt the first threads of fear clutch at her heart, as she took in the pictures of her beloved friend, on campus, shopping, at the beach- inevitably with Logan; the pair of them laughing and chatting as they went about their lives.

There were even shots of the happy couple making out against Logan's Xterra, then laughingly climbing inside, emerging in the next shots, rumbled and flushed, clothes in array, and intimate looks being shared. Looks that had no right to be immortalised on the computer of a man intending to hurt the petite blonde gazing into Logan's eyes with such love. Logan stared the pictures of himself and Veronica, feeling sick. He remembered the day of the events. The perfect beach date, it had been Veronica's idea. _Let's redo our first date. I mean, the first date after graduation. The beach date._ It had been amazing. Visiting the same restaurant, doing the same walk. Making out all day, convincing Veronica to make love to him in the Xterra, despite the public location. And now- destroyed. Two perfect memories, loved memories, ruined by a twisted, evil man.

Violated because they were _private_, damn it, they were private, and he had stolen them and exposed them. Logan tightened his hold on Veronica, who had her head buried in his chest. She shifted, moving her head so that she could look up at him. Logan lowered his head so that he was able to whisper in her ear.

"I won't let him hurt you." He promised. Veronica nodded.

"I know. I have faith in you. But we're going to bring him down."

Logan nodded fiercely. "For this alone, for threatening you, he's going to be destroyed."

Keith approached the shaken couple. "Honey, are you alright?" He asked softly, leaning in to talk to her.

Veronica smiled faintly at him. "I will be, if Logan just holds me a while longer." Logan snorted.

"Like you had any chance of getting me to let go." He muttered. Keith was pleased, Logan would protect his daughter above every other instinct. He nodded, and let his anger at the Jate's keep him on track. He picked up the legal documents.

"I'm taking these to Cliff straight away. He'll look them over, see if he can dredge up any hidden papers, anything else proving the Jate's had a reason to kill their daughter, and blackmail for money."

He indicated for Logan and Veronica to follow him to the foyer.

"Leave this apartment, and I withdraw my blessing on your engagement, all contact with the pair of you, and no visitation rights to Backup." The couple nodded seriously. Neither of them were planning on risking their lives today. Keith checked his watch.

"Ok, it's 12pm. I'm only visiting Cliff, so I should be back before two. Same drill as before- call if I'm late, contact police if you can't contact me. And call if anything happens, or if Mac finds something more, ok?"

He left, brushing a kiss over Veronica's forehead, and giving Logan a meaningful look as the young man held his daughter. Logan just nodded wordlessly in response.

Once the front door had closed, Veronica reluctantly moved out of Logan's arms. She sent him an apologetic look, but moved away regardless. She had work to do, and it was hard to think of anything when all she could hear was Logan's heart beating next to her ear.

"Dad might still have some faith in the law of Neptune to catch criminals, but I don't. So, here's what we're going to do."

She outlined her plan quietly, calmly. Logan watched her, amazed. Minutes before, she had had her life exposed on the computer of a ruthless murderer, yet here she was, steadily executing a plan to bring him down, as though nothing could affect her. What Logan failed to realise was that the only thing holding Veronica together, was the pure love and belief radiating from his eyes as he looked at her.

"You thought all that up just now?" He asked when she was done, impressed. Veronica gave him a small smile.

"What can I say, you're marrying a genius." She joked softly.

Logan nodded emphatically. "Like I always say, you're the brains, and I'm the looks. Although, you're hot enough for both of us, so I'm starting to feel a little superfluous over here." He sighed. Veronica shook her head.

"Honey, you underestimate yourself." She reassured him. "You're definitely the prettiest of the two of us."

Logan smirked at her. "Thanks, sugarpuss." He said sarcastically, then clapped his hands together. "Right. So, phrase one- operation destruction- to the office." He led the way, Veronica taking his hand as she walked with him.

They settled into the office, Logan seated in the padded desk chair, Veronica curled in his lap as she typed furiously on the laptop. Logan admired her work for a moment, then remembered something. He eased the chair closer to the desk, ignoring Veronica's small 'humph' of irritation as he bumped her. He pulled open the nearest drawer, and reached in, shuffling through odds and ends before triumphantly holding up a small box, with a jeweller's inscription on top. Veronica paused in her typing, eying the box with trepidation.

"Uh, Logan? What's that? It better not be for me. And it better not be for someone else."

Logan laughed and kissed her neck. "Relax, sugarpuss. It's not for you. I know better than to try to give you gifts." He rolled his eyes, still smiling. Veronica's dislike of money being spent on her was a running joke for Logan. She'd mention a vague interest in some piece of art, or an expensive car, and he'd buy it for her. 9 times out of 10, he also had to return it the next day. The only thing he refused to buy her was a pony- that was something he was saving for when they had a really big fight. He knew how to fight fair with Veronica.

But, for now, he wasn't holding a gift for his tiny blonde dynamo. Logan shook the box a little.

"Nope, honey, it's not for you, and it's not for someone else. It's for me."

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Uh-huh. My boy's buying himself some bling, hey? If there's anything with diamonds in that box, you know I'm leaving you, right?"

Logan poked his tongue out at her. "Sorry, sugarpuss, you're not getting out of this relationship that easy." He pulled the lid off the box, revealing a plain gold band. Veronica smiled uncertainly.

"It's my engagement ring." Logan explained. Veronica bit her lip, still smiling.

"Guys don't traditionally…" She faded off.

"Since when have we done anything traditional? This is my way of telling the world that I'm off-limits. That I belong to you."

Veronica looked into his serious eyes, and felt the witty retort about his femininity die in her throat. She nodded, slowly.

"Thank you." She whispered, and took the ring out of the box. She slid it on his left ring finger, and smiled, brilliantly.

"This is actually a wonderful idea. I love it." She told him sincerely. Logan smiled tenderly at her, one finger stroking her cheek.

"No problem, love." He murmured. It was a new endearment, 'love'. Despite Veronica's complete ease at telling him she loved him, and showing it too, 'love' was still a risky word between them. It wasn't used casually or brandied about. It didn't even have anything to do with their relationship, but rather, the past hurts they had experienced, from other people. Veronica went silent as he said it, then smiled.

"I love you." She said strongly. Logan kissed her quickly.

"I know." He said softly. "Now, back to work."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Keith returned at a quarter to two. Everyone gathered in the kitchen for a late lunch and an update. Keith tucked in to his sandwich, despite the anxiety on everyone's faces. Hey, a man had to eat.

"Ok," He mumbled through a giant bite. He swallowed. "Cliff is taking copies of the blackmail letters, and the paper Logan found, to Lamb. He's letting him know all the details. He reckons that they are enough for a warrant to search Jate's office. And we all know what they'll find." He added darkly. Veronica shifted in her seat, tightening her grip on Logan's hand. Dick was frowning.

"Ok…so I get the whole killing people you love, need and know, right? So, like, how does Ron fit into that?"

The room fell silent, uncomfortable. Duncan focused hard on feeding a giggling Lilly. Mac jumped up, grabbing Dick's arm.

"Come with me." She demanded. Dick gave her a confused look.

'Why?"

Mac sighed. "Just do it, will you?" Dick shrugged, and stood up.

"Ok, but this walk better end in some form of sexual favour." He said as they walked out, so Mac's response could not be heard. Veronica was betting it was in the negative.

Logan sighed once they had left, the tension level dropping. Much as he loved Dick (manly love, man love), he had a knack for missing the most obvious things. Keith stood, stretching.

"OK, gang- I have to head back to Cliff's, I'm meeting Lamb there. Same rules as ever. Logan, Veronica- just remember, no visitation rights!"

Veronica and Logan both nodded, eyes rolling. They waited til the front door closed behind Keith.

Veronica turned to Logan, casually. "Hey honey, didn't Trina want us to call her today? Something about a movie she's doing?"

Logan nodded slowly, staring at her. "Um…yes. She did. Of course she did. The both of us, she wants to talk to the both of us."

Veronica was nodding in time with him. "So we should…call her now."

Logan started to stand. "In our bedroom."

Jake suppressed a smile. "Why the bedroom?" He asked lightly.

Veronica and Logan looked at each other. "Because…" Veronica started.

"Speakerphone!" Logan cried, then settled down. "Uh, yeah, the speakerphone. So Trina can talk to both of us at once."

Wallace was outright grinning. "Don't all your phones have speakerphone, Logan, king of technology?"

Logan glared at him. "The bedroom phone had the best clarity, of course. You can hear a full range of tones, from the lowest to the highest."

Duncan was frowning. "Why is that so important for the bed…" He faded off, realising something and looked down.

Veronica blushed as Jake raised an eyebrow at her.

"We'll go call then." She muttered, dragging a smirking Logan with her.

Once in the bedroom, they collapsed against the door, shaking with laughter.

"Think they fell for it?" Logan asked rhetorically. Veronica grinned.

"Let's get to work." She pulled a laptop onto the bed, and resumed working on their plan.

"Half an hour to go." She murmured. Logan sat next to her, removing his shirt.

Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I mind…but why are you stripping?"

"So when they come looking for us, this looks legitimate." Logan explained, then grinned. "How 'married couple' are we? Pretending to have sex, and really doing work."

Veronica laughed. "I'm concerned about your mental picture of married couples. You do know we can still have sex when we're married, right?"

Logan grinned wolfishly. "Oh, trust me, I know. I'm saving all sorts of things for then."

Veronica was almost distracted from her work, fingers faltering as she typed. "Uh, is that so?" She asked lightly. "Such as?"

Logan grinned, and lent over to kiss her neck. "Nope, that's a secret, sugarpuss. You find out after we get hitched."

"Come to think of it- when are we getting married?"

"The day after I turn twenty-one." Logan answered promptly. Veronica bit her lip, amused.

"Uh-huh. We decided this when?"

"When you're father made the rule that we couldn't marry till we were both twenty-one?"

Veronica nodded. "So, we have to get married the on the very first day we can?"

Logan's eyes clouded, and he ducked his head, pretending interest in the thread count on the quilt.

"Uh, no. No. We can, uh, get married whenever you want, of course."

Veronica pushed his head up with her finger. "Hey. Hey. That's not what I meant. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. You know that."

Logan smiled tentatively at her. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Veronica said firmly. "But, the day after your birthday? Think of how stressful it would be. We would have to spend your birthday apart, with the hens and bucks nights? And that would mean no party for you…"

Logan smiled. "I wouldn't mind."

"But it would be easier, and more fun for us to get married, say, the week after? Enough time to recover from your birthday, and less stress all around."

Logan nodded. "Ok, sounds like a plan. Mrs Mars-Echolls." He added adoringly. Veronica kissed his cheek.

"Mr. Mars-Echolls." She murmured cheekily. Logan laughed, low.

Someone coughed from the doorway. Logan and Veronica's heads shot round to see Wallace, an expression of pain etched across his face, obscured by the hand clamped firmly across his eyes.

"I get that you two are cute and engaged- but what happened to hard-core Veronica Mars, and tough, angry Logan Echolls? Your replacements are enough to make me gag."

Veronica laughed. "Hey, I'm as hard-core as the day you met me!"

"And I'm the same, tough, angry, smouldering-hot yet sensitive Logan as ever." Logan added, a smirk on his face. Wallace snorted.

"Yeah, right. To the both of you. Vee, you are a marshmallow. And Echolls- I'm not touching that statement with a ten foot pole. Get some clothes on, I want to talk to you."

Logan laughed. "I'm in my bedroom, with my fiancée. Just try and make me put some clothes on."

Veronica whacked his arm. "Wallace, we are wearing clothes."

Wallace peeked through his hand. "Nu-uh. Not nearly enough. I can see more of both of you then I ever wanted."

Veronica looked at herself, clad in bra and panties, and Logan, in boxers.

"This is the exact same amount of clothing we wear to the beach.' She pointed out, with a smirk.

Wallace glared, eyes still covered. "Different! Very. Different! Rule No. 72- Material makes all the difference. Clothes! Now! Mush!"

Veronica pulled on a dressing gown, and Logan grabbed his shirt, Wallace relaxing as he heard the sound of dressing.

"Ok, what is so important that you had to interrupt alone time with my big guy?" Veronica asked. Wallace rolled his eyes.

"Rule. 32! No using 'Logan' and terms like 'big guy', etc in the same sentence.! And, Keith messaged me. He wants you to reply to his message."

Veronica frowned. "What message? I didn't hear my phone go off." She grabbed her bag, and hunted through it, frowning.

"I must have left my bag in the car." She said, and Logan stood up.

"Ok, throw some actual clothes on, we'll go get it."

Wallace frowned. "No, you aren't allowed to leave the apartment."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "We're going to the car park, not outside. What could happen?"

"I hate it when you say lines like that. Remember the time you said that, and I ended up with a gang of crazy harpy-women trying to brand 'useless' on my…er, you know."

Logan laughed at the memory. "Yeah, that was great."

Wallace glared. "And the time she said it to you, and you almost had to sleep with that transvestite?"

Logan's laughter abruptly ceased. "Oh yeah. Not so funny." He muttered, remembering. Veronica sighed.

"Come on. Dad needs me to get my phone. It's not dangerous."

Wallace sighed. "Ok, fine. But you got 10 minutes, girl, then I'm bringing the gang down to get you two."

Veronica smiled, and slipped out of the dressing gown, causing Wallace to yelp and turn around.

"Sure thing, BFF."

She dressed, and they left, hurrying to the elevator.

"9 minutes, 31 seconds." Wallace called as the doors shut.

They exited quickly, and hurried to the car. Veronica spotted her phone immediately., and grabbed it, reading the message quickly. Logan was glancing at his watch, counting how long til 'the gang' came down.

"5 min, 43 seconds." He said with a laugh. "Let's make out, make them come find us."

Veronica looked up from her reply message, smiling.

She froze suddenly, eyes slightly to the left. Logan frowned.

"Wha-" Something firm was shoved against his head, round and metallic. He went very still, eyes frantically signalling for Veronica to make a run for it. She stubbornly stood very still.

A voice spoke from close to Logan's neck.

"She runs, I shoot you."

"Do it, Ronnie." Logan pleaded. Veronica only stepped forward, taking Logan's hand, and staring at his captor.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"You. Alive, for now. And lover-boy here. You'll make a nice ransom, I suppose. Now, hold on tight to each other."

Logan barely had time to pull Veronica into his arms before he felt dizzy, and the world began to fade into black. He stared at his tiny blonde girlfriend as she began to lose consciousness with him. The last thing he saw was her frightened face, and he remembered another time, another moment watching her face being swallowed by the dark just before the blackness took him once more.


End file.
